


Star Trek Colony Season 2

by OldManSteve1



Series: Star Trek: Colony [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Section 31, Star Trek References, dbz action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldManSteve1/pseuds/OldManSteve1
Summary: The heroes of New Busan thought their colony was safe. They had vanquished so many of the Federation's threats, including god-like beings themselves.  Just when they thought it was safe, more enemies make their appearance. You'd think the galaxy would have learned not to mess with the superheroes of the Federation, but no...Can the fractious team hold themselves together long enough to meet the new threats around them? Or will they let their petty squabbles and their new opponents tear them apart? Tune in for another smashing season of...Star Trek: COLONY!
Series: Star Trek: Colony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043616





	1. Episode 1: Your betters Part 1

**Episode 1: Your betters Part 1**

Opening Sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_I know you’re craving for my blood…_

The Klingon fighters, underground monsters, Borg, a group of Tal Shiar, and the Q fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me._

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. 

_Now I don’t what I really want,_

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to frontal of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen. **Episode 1: Your Betters Part 1** appears below it. 

Sponsor:

A still picture of Isaiah punching Jidod in the dojo is the background. In the foreground, a bunch of meaningless Japanese letters appear, with the scary logo from my website in the middle. 

_Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsaa no tekyou de okurishimasu_

_(author’s note: if you want to be a ‘sponsor’ of a future episode, leave your name in the comments)_

10 days after the events of the epilogue,

New Busan colony.

The excitement of the heroes valiant victorious stalemate over the Q settled down and life returned to normal. Well, what passes for normal for the New Busan colony. People continued with their various projects and our heroes enjoyed their vacation in the only way they knew how- meeting up to train and fight each other in the plains, leaving behind massive craters in the ground. 

Back at Hero HQ, the section 31 staff, well aware that threats appear randomly at this colony without rhyme or reason, built a joke wheel and attached it to the wall at the end of the main office. On the “Enemy of the week” wheel were these unique names: the Breen, Zentradi, Sith Lords, Protoss, Terran Empire, zombies, Tholians, Gorn, witches, Frieza, evil robots again, and Neo-Zeon. Just before Pense could spin this wheel of doom, a message came in from Section 31.

Pense stared at the message on his desk computer. He read it to himself one more time then thought _The Halkans are claiming we violated the treaty? Why would anyone from the Federation attack their space?_ The Halkans were a pacifist civilization almost completely surrounded by the Federation in the Alpha Quadrant, Terran sector. They rejected Captain Kirk’s offer to mine dilithium crystals in 2267 but have since changed their minds. Now with humans attacking them, Pense worried that they might change their minds again. 

In the Hero HQ lab, Isaiah walked up to the two handled apparatus his father had set up. He gripped the handles. The handles began to pulse with energy. Energy streamed from Isaiah’s body, through the handles, into the transforming box and settled into the plasma storage batteries. A beeping sound came from the batteries. Isaiah released his breath and let go of the handles. 

“Amazing! Simply amazing!” Oregon proclaimed as he patted his son on the back. “Eight of Dave’s suggestion has paid off in spades!” He turned off the apparatus. “His idea to add an iris to the energy release points was pure genius.”

“What does that mean?” asked Isaiah.

“It controls the amount of energy released at a period of time. It’s like a spigot in the sink.”

“Ahhh…” 

Mr. Oregon bent down and lifted one of the charged batteries. “Now excuse me while I brag about you to our grumpy Vulcan engineer.” And he carried the hefty pack out of the lab. 

Isaiah walked around the lab, looking around aimlessly and thinking about the battles of the past. _I’ve fought the Q, the cyborgs, my friends, a giant robot, alien monsters, and an entire fleet. What’s left for me to fight?_ An image of the bat'leth of Kahless appeared in his mind. _Yess… I’m almost ready to smack that punk Klingon back to the neutral zone_ . He turned his attention to the monitor that collected data from the apparatus as he charged the battery. _Thoroughput...50gigwatts. What’s a gigawatt? Is that what I’m doing?_ {Computer, what does a gigawatt mean?}

{A billion watts of energy.}

{UH...what’s a gigawatt?}

{Didn’t you learn this in 8th grade?} 

{Yes...maybe? I don’t remember. We moved around a-} **Thunk!** Some loud noise came from around the window. Isaiah turned to face the noise. He saw some sort of curved object latched onto the windowsill. Confused, he walked over to the window. As he did, the curved object bent upward a bit, almost as if something had pulled on it. 

When Isaiah looked over the edge he saw a rope attached to the object. Climbing up that rope was a human man wearing a ninja mask. He was about to say something when a hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked him off his feet and out the window. Isaiah was dumbfounded. _How did he-_ **fffluummb!**

With Isaiah dealt with, the masked man climbed inside and took off his mask. A dark skinned and dashing human with very short hair was under the mask. He looked around the confusing lab. Searching, searching, until he found the computer terminal with a data transfer point. He put his data stick on the transfer point, quickly disabled the security protocols with a trojan program, and stole as much data as his device as he could. He removed the device with an elegant swipe that put him facing the window. He ran over to the window and looked down, making sure Isaiah was dead. He pushed his sleeve back and pressed a button on his smartwatch. The transporter sequence began and in two blinks of the eye, he was gone. Gone with the Oregon’s family data, and Isaiah’s life in the mud outside of Hero HQ.


	2. Your Betters Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes must track down the ones who stole the data from the Oregon family lab. Will they succeed or will they let their pride get in the way?

**Opening sequence**

Same as last week, but at the scene where the villains appear, an image of Khan Nooing Song from the 1983 Star Trek movie appears. Yes it's better than the 2012 Star Trek movie!

Sponsor:

Today's grand sponsor is ____

New Busan Hospital,

half an hour later.

Isaiah woke up to his mother and father standing over him. _Oh no, not again! What's this on my mouth?_ He felt the nurse wiping mud from his mouth. He spat mud onto the towel.

"You're gonna be fine, sweet boy!" said Nana.

"Stop calling me- achkle!" Isaiah hacked up more mud from his mouth.

"I'm so glad we upgraded your skeleton. If this happened last week, you'd be dead!"

"Thanks, mom!" The nurse finished cleaning his mouth and stepped back. "But who chucked me out the building?"

"We don't know yet," said Ed. "Austin found you outside thirty minutes ago and called us over." He looked around, then back at Isaiah. "He's probably checked the camera footage by now."

"Are you sure you're OK? The nurse mended your spine but do you feel alright?"

"I'm OK. I don't feel anything-" the parents gasped, "anything wrong! That's right! I feel fine!"

The parents let out a breath. "Alrighty then. Nurse? Is he OK to leave?"

The Tellarite nurse pressed some buttons on her pad and looked up. "Scanner says he should be fine. Tell him not to get his ass kicked for the next hour."

"I'm pretty sure I can do that!" Isaiah sat up and wiped some mud from his clothes after speaking.

Section 31 Hero HQ meeting room.

3 minutes later.

"Look guys, I was attacked! Someone tossed me out the window when my power was low."

"Who'd you piss off now?" asked Genji after rotating the comfy chair to face him.

Isaiah's eyebrow twitched.

"Some great hero you are!" Jidod boasted. "A warrior must be ready for battle no matter where they are."

Isaiah's eyebrow twitched again.

"You remind me of Hil Ten," said Enabran, "a famous character in the side story of The Never Ending Sacrifice. He promised to assist the state in great projects and always failed in the funniest ways despite boasting of certitude that he would succeed."

Both of Isaiah's eyebrows twitched.

"Video feed was scrambled for some reason, but it's cleared up," said Pense and the monitor in the room switched on. The video came from the camera on the far side of the lab, with the windows on the right edge of the screen. Isaiah looked at the monitor as the grappling hook landed on top of the window. The video showed him walking over to the grappling hook, looking down, getting yanked by the hair and out of the building.

Jidod, Enabran and even Purcell laughed at the scene.

"Oh fuk off, all of you!" shouted Isaiah. "I coulda died!"

"That's enough!" said Genji. "This is serious!"

"Seriously," said Enabran. "The Pa Wraiths just told me this is the funniest murder they've seen in a thousand years!"

Isaiah had enough and started breathing heavily and squinted his eyes at Enabran. "You think this is funny?!"

Pence banged the table with his fists. "Alright, alright! Back on task!" He said and the laughter stopped. Using a futuristic 'magic marker' he drew a circle around the head of the man that entered the lab and took off his mask. "Don't mind me stating the obvious but there is something unusual about him. No human has the strength to pull a human out of the window like that."

"A Klingon might," said Jidod. "But they would not use a human weapon to access the building."

"Exactly" said a voice coming from the monitor at the end of the room. "This is no ordinary man."

"Security Chief Chekov?" Pense said. "Are you watching us right now?"

"What? No. I correctly assumed you figured out the issue with our intruder now. I don't have a viewscreen on zis old communicator thing. Anyway, the man who attacked our hero and stole data from lab was an Augment."

"Augment?" Purcell asked. "What's an Augment?"

"Glad you asked. The Augments were result of illegal genetic engineering experiments conducted on Earth in late 20th century. They-"

"Why is his speech so bad?" Jidod whispered to Genji.

"I don't know. Maybe he's from a weird colony," Genji replied.

"-fought to take over Earth in zee secret Eugenics Wars but they lost. One of their leaders, ah madmen called Khan Noonien Soong, fled Earth in sleeper ship he and zis maniac followers built. We, I and my captain Kirk, fought him, defeated him and his friends. It was one of hardest battle I ever fought, next to the whale thing."

"Whale thing?" asked Isaiah.

"Yeah, we stole a Klingon ship, went around zee sun to travel in time somehow, Don't ask me how. Spock did it. Then we picked up a few whales, I got beat up by American Navy, and got zee whales to scare off probe."

"Oh yeah, that..." said Ed. "I was 24 when that happened."

"Isaiah was 3 years old at the time," said Nana. "You were such a cute toddler."

"So what happened? Fall out of the clutch too many times?" Jidod joked.

"Anyway, children, we put remaining Augment members on ice. But it looks like there was another ship. We believe they encountered the Halkans and zay attacked them."

"What's their plan, chief?" asked Pense.

"We do not know for certain, but based on zee evidence, zay are clearly spying on the Federation. We should assume they want revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Isaiah asked. "Kirk's been dead for years."

"Look, children, these Augments are crazy. They were so crazy they got chased off Earth. Anyone crazy enough to build Chief engineer Montgomery's transwarp transporter without him is practically certifiable. Truuust me, I know."

"Fighting the certifiably insane is our mission statement, chief," said Pense. "Where do you want us to go?"

"I would prefer to attack from orbit but our closest ship is a day away. I wuld prefer to have this taken care of quietly but I know is not yur specialty. Go to Halkan III. See what they're up to and stop them if you can. Be very careful. They are clever like Romulans and stronger than Klingons." 

"Understood, sir." A click sound meant Chekov had hung up. "Alright, team. Time to suit up."

Jidod quickly stood up. "What a challenge! More songs of us will be sung in stovokor tonight!"

Genji patted him on the back after she stood up. "Don't they sing those song when you die?"

Jidod laughed and patted her back harder. "They're bored! They'll sing while the lion sleeps tonight!"

"I'll explain to you after we get back."

"No, you're staying here," said Pense as he walked over to her.

"What? Why? I'm the team leader!"

"Precisely. We need you here to protect the colony with Jingwei."

"But who's going to lead the squad?"

"I am!" Jidod boasted as he pounded his chest and lifted the bat'leth.

"No, I am," said Pense. "I'm the only one here with any idea of what the enemy is capable of." He walked past her for the door as she angrily blew hair from her face and sat down.

Halkan III,

10 minutes later.

Isaiah, Jidod, Enabran, and Pense stepped out of the portal and at the bottom of a group of massive jagged mountains to their left and right. The wind howled in their ears after the portal closed. Pense lowered his phaser rifle and took out a tricorder.

"Any ideas where these enhanced humans might be hiding?" asked Enabran.

"Wow, it's windy here," said Pense. He took a step to the right. whack! Large rocks fell from the cliff next to him and hit the space he once occupied. "Scans are detecting Federation energy tech... straight ahead." He looked up. They stood by a creek surrounded on both sides by well-worn pebbles. The creek led to a curve in the wide canyon they were in off to their left. Pense put away his tricorder and readied his rifle. "Get ready to fight at a moment's notice, boys," he said as he started walking in line with the others to his sides.

"I highly doubt they have anything that can match the cyborgs or the Q kids," said Enabran with a slight boast in his voice.

"Hey, they threw me out a forbort window!" Isaiah replied.

"Hardly a challenge."

"What?"

"Even our cute 10 year old mayor can accomplish that with ease."

"Why you-"

"Stay focused!" shouted Pense. "Your bickering will alert them."

"I was not bickering, sir. I merely stated the facts."

Isaiah gritted his teeth as they walked along the creek and whispered "A real warrior never underestimates his prey."

"Good to hear you're reading the works of Kahless," said Jidod, his bat'leth held forward to protect against sudden phaser attacks. "Now you have to apply them instead of whispering them in anger."

"Maybe he'll learn how to block next," said Enabran. Jidod chuckled. Isaiah stopped walking.

"Are y'all gonna s*** on me the whole mission?" They ignored him and kept walking. The howling winds echoed in the canyon sent a chill down his enhanced spine. "Hey! Wait for meeee!" he said as he ran to catch up.

At the bend of the swift creek, where it curved past the edge of the mountains, Austin and the team leaned carefully against the mountain's face. Austin reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror. He pulled the attached pole down a bit, making it as a long as a magician's wand.

"That trick still works?" Isaiah asked?

"Hasn't failed me yet," Pence replied. "Old skool often beats new hotness." He slowly extended the mirror over the edge. Soon they saw what they came for. Along the right bank of the creek stood a decrepit yet thriving camp of shacks, tents, and small brick buildings. They noticed that the tops of the tents had the same pattern as the ground underneath them. Pense rotated the mirror a little more and saw a discus shaped starship with two nacelles extending from the saucer. It reminded him of an older, scaled down version of an Engle-class vessel that hasn't been seen since the end of the Klingon War. Pense rotated the mirror a bit more, and they saw a few people talking near the ship. One of them was the guy that threw Isaiah out the window.

"Hey! That's him!" said Isaiah. "That ass is mine!" He jumped and flew above them.

"Wait!" Pense shouted.

**Commercial break**

Flashback to Season 1, episode 12: Sure enough, Isaiah spun his body and foot forward in a spin kick. whap! The Borg superfighter caught the strong kick with its armpit and wrapped its arm around Isaiah's leg. Scanning... "Oh crap!" said Isaiah. He started pulling on his leg to get it loose. Weakness located. **thrauk**! "EEEEEEAAA!" Isaiah screamed as the superfighter's fist mushed his nuts.

_We now return to Star Trek Colony._

_Only Toonami._

The sound of Isaiah's burst of flight echoed across the valley as Isaiah hovered above the colony. When the man who assaulted him turned his head to look at him, Isaiah shouted "I'm here now, you sleazbag thief!" at the top of his lungs. Everyone outside stopped what they were doing and looked up. The man standing next to the thief took a tube out of his pocket and pushed the button at the top of the tube.

"You all will die-" Isaiah's screaming got interrupted by alert messages from his computer. Targeted by phaser weapons said the alert. "Wha-?" He spun around. Behind him, thick pillars rose from the solid rock of the mountain and large phaser emitters in a bank of two each swung up from the pillars. The spherical emitters swung their firing points towards him. "Oh cra-" **PHA-SSSH!** Phaser beams slammed into him, pushing him towards the colony. He raised his hands and pushed his shield forward to keep the beams from melting his body. **kssss!** The beams shoved hard against his shield and he struggled to keep the shield up. The beams ceased firing. _Whew! That was close!"_

{Caution. Phaser frequency shift detected,} the computer warned him.

"What does that- holy mo-!" Two phaser beams went through the shields like light through a window, narrowly missing the teenage hero. He dropped his shield and flew skyward as fast as he could.

"He needs help!" Pense shouted. "Go Go Go!" He aimed his phaser rifle and fired, hitting one of the Augments as he was arming himself. Jidod charged and Enabran took to the air. He aimed his hands and fired, taking out two of the phaser emitters on the mountain.

 **wrrt!** More phaser emitters raised themselves from the rooftops of the shacks in the colony. Enabran dodged and blocked their fire while Jidod charged the enemy, bat'leth blocking phaser beam after beam. Two Augments armed with bo-staffs rushed towards him, faces calm like the quiet storm. Together they swung their staffs like hammers. **CLANG!** Jidod blocked their swings then swung the bat'leth away, knocking the weapons off to their right. They slid their poles away from his bat'leth and jabbed him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

As Enabran peppered the colony with fireballs from his hands, a woman popped out from the closest shack and aimed a shoulder-held weapon at him. **SCREE!** A sonic blast washed over the hero. He grabbed his ears and lost concentration. {Arrgh! What is this racket?!}the tallest Pa Wraith asked as it also clutched its ears.

{Sonic attack! Can't...think!}

{Switch...on...} said the female Pa Wraith {...your...helmet!}

 **whaump!** Enabran hit the dirt, which got him out of the way of the sonic waves. He shook his head and tapped the helmet controls on his arm. The helmet swung on and his world went deaf, soundless, and finally silent.

Jidod struggled with the warriors fighting him, their movements very coordinated and almost rhythmic. They danced away from his strikes and struck his armor where his bat'leth wasn't. He got hit in the legs, knees, neck, and butt. While the blows could not damage his armor, he felt like they were toying with him. _Fine! Match my speed, Augmented scum!_ In a blur of motion, he spun past their blows and sliced through their backs with the bat'leth. As they fell, he raised his unholy weapon like a sword and said "You fought the strongest Klingon in the Empire and Federation! Your deaths-" **Pssshhh!** Phasers struck his bat'leth from behind. He felt his body absorb the energy and turned around. Five Augments hid behind shop tables and aimed phasers at him. They fired their phasers at the bat'leth. **Pssshh!** Jidod's stomachs started feeling weird. _Unnngh. Can't...absorb...this...much...so...much..._ His strength waned and he fell to his knees. The enemy kept up the relentless phaser barrage.

"Jidod! Get outta there!" **psh psh psh psh psh!** Commander Pence set his phaser rifle to rapid-fire and charged, firing a spray of phaser beams at the tables, forcing the enemy to cease fire. **BOOM!** An explosion on the far side of the colony caught his attention but he ignored it, assuming it was Isaiah blowing things up. He dove and rolled on the ground to dodge return fire, and fired back. Now next to Jidod, he grabbed his left shoulder. "C'mon, warrior! We have to fall ba-" he stopped when he saw a woman standing by a window next to the enemy starship. She had a shoulder-held weapon aimed at them. A glowing ball flew out. Austin pulled Jidod to his feet but they were too late. **BAKOOOM!** The energetic explosion sent them flying off their feet.

Enabran saw them land by the creek. He struggled to his feet, saw the same woman who attacked him aim the weapon at him again. He fired first, incinerating her with a ball of magic energy. _Isaiah's attacking but he's too far to help the team. Should I attack, they're vulnerable. I have to save them first._

{Noo!} the four-eyed Pa Wraith said. {Let them die! Let their deaths fuel your rage! Make us happy for a change!}

{Frying that woman wasn't enough?} Enabrah replied then flew towards the fallen teammates. He spun to the side and fired fireball and fireball, forcing the enemy to take cover and extinguish fires. When he got to the fallen team, he spun around again and picked them up. Phaser fire from the remaining emitters missed him as he flew behind the mountains.

The Augments made the boastful heroes eat their pride this day. It was a lesson they would soon not forget. Or allow to go unavenged.

End Episode 2


	3. Your Betters Part 3

Opening sequence

Same as first week, but at the scene where the villains appear, an image of Professor Arik Soong from Enterprise appears and fades out.

On the ground 10km away from the Augment colony,

20 minutes later. 

Isaiah looked once more around the barren landscape to make sure they weren’t being followed. Then he dove from the sky and landed a few meters from his friends. “I don’t think they’re following us,” he said as he approached the team. 

**ssszzzzzeee.** Pense grimaced as Enabran used his Pa Wraith fire magic to seal off the stump where his right leg once was. “Why can’t you do more?” he asked.

“The Pah Wraiths are not in a sharing mood. They only agreed to help you because this is painful. And they take pleasure in causing pain”

“Tell...them...I’m thankful,” Pense said as he wiped his forehead, realizing that his helmet was also blasted off. “The fight’s not over yet.”

“And how do you want us to proceed?” Jidod asked as he pulled shrapnel from his armor. “They took your leg.”

“This won’t be a problem when we get back to New Busan,” said Pense. “In the meantime, we need to capture that colony before they can escape with our data. We still don’t know why they’re attacking the Halkan.”

“Do you think you can still fight?”

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Pense sat up and wiped the base of his phaser rifle. “My trigger finger still works. Just drop me off near the battle and I’ll just...mmm, shoot and crawl.”

“Like an armed centipede?” Isaiah asked.

“Yes, but don’t tell Purcell I said that.”

“Good,” said Jidod. ‘You have a strong fighting spirit.” He swung the bat’leth 3 times and a portal home opened up. “You can fight there.” Before Pense could order him to desist, Jidod had reached over, grabbed him by the good leg and tossed him back to New Busan. 

“He is not going to be happy about that,” Enabran said.

“He’s the commander!” Isaiah shouted. “We’re supposed to be following his orders! He’ll demote us all to sidekick status over this!” 

Jidod put the bat’leth on his back again. “We don’t need him slowing us down. Besides, do we really want to take it easy on these Augmented monsters?”

The boys were silent for a while. Jidod continued. “Let’s kill ‘em all and take back whatever scraps we find. Commander Pense will be happy enough if we bring him some smoking corpses.”

“True,” said Enabran, “he never stated what condition the evidence had to be in.”

“Fine with me! But don’t think I’ll listen to your orders!” Isaiah retorted. 

“Fly around and kill humans are your orders. Can you do that, <numbnuts>?”

“That’s supposed to be an old Earth insult or something?” Isaiah turned away from him. “I’ll fly around first and kill the augments while you gather evidence! Who needs you to make the plans anyway?!” Isaiah took to the skies while they quietly laughed, then joined him in the sky. 

As they approached the colony, alerts appeared in their helmet dashboards. Missile incoming read one of the messages on Isaiah’s dashboard. Isaiah aimed a hand at the missile and fired a phaser blast, blowing it up. Phased pulse cannon charging, read another message. Focused on destruction, Isaiah fired at the source. **bakoom!** The phased pulse cannon exploded, showering the colony with debris. Photon torpedo locked on read another message in Enabran’s and Jidod’s dashboard. They banked and spun in opposite directions, doing loops and high G turns to dodge the dangerous projectiles. Jidod turned again and flew towards Enabran. Enabran turned and flew towards Jidod. Both torpedos followed after them. As Enabran approached, Jidod spun his weapon three times with his fingers. A portal appeared between them and they flew inside. **PHABOOOOWWW!** The portal closed and the torpedos slammed into each other. The explosion shook the colony hard enough to topple some of the tents and shacks. The explosion also helped Isaiah take out the last phaser bank by knocking a boulder onto it. The highest tech weapon destroyed by the lowest tech of weapon near the end of the 23rd century is a delicious irony.

Augments poured out of the damaged tents and shacks, armed with weapons of all sorts. Seeing a group of them were armed with melee weapons, Jidod flew toward this group. **whamf!** His hard landing sent tingles of fear through his enemies and they stopped running. “Challenge me the breaker of gods!” he shouted. The enemies around him smirked and they charged forwards. Jidod smiled and felt the rage of Kahless burning through him.

 **VOOOSH!** A wall of flame passed through the attackers, leaving naught but ash behind. Jidod turned to his right and saw it was Enabran who fried them. “RAAGH! Those were my kills!”

“Oops my finger slipped,” said Enabran with a smile. 

“Get in my way again and I’ll leave you on this dustball!” 

“We shouldn’t dawdle in this endeavor. They might destroy the evidence.” 

Jidod shook his head, secretly agreeing with Enabran. He raised his bat’leth again and charged forward. “FOR THE EMP...FEDERATION!!!” he yelled as Enabran fired at Augments hiding in the shacks. 

Once they couldn’t find anyone else to fight, they walked around the shattered corpse-filled colony. Not a single sound or life sign was detected. This fact made Jidod curious. “We saw more enemies here than just these fallen scum, right?” he asked the team.

“Maybe?” Isaiah replied with a shrug of the shoulder. {Computer, how many people did we see in the colony?}

{We saw 100 persons.}

“I think a hundred. But where did they go?”

“I found something strange,” said Enabran on the radio. 

Enabran stood in front of the round raised platform, in front of a control console. As he looked at the walls, he noticed several round indentations in the wall. His teammates entered the dark room. 

“What is this place?” asked Isaiah.

“I was hoping you would tell me,” said Enabran. “It looks like a Federation transporter room.” 

“But they don’t have any ships in orbit!”

“This could be that…” Jidod stopped to remember what Chekov was saying. “Transwarp device, transwarp transporter whatever.” He pointed his bat’leth at the console. “The ones that stayed were here to buy them time. Obviously they didn’t want us to follow them so they fragged the console.” 

“Your enhanced humans are clever, Isaiah,” said Enabran with a smirk on his face. “I am glad all humans haven’t been similarly enhanced.”

Isaiah’s eyebrows crinkled. He was about to respond when it dawned on him why they were here in the first place. “Oh yeah! That’s right!” He tapped his left palm with his right fist. “We have to find what they stole from me!” He ran out of the room and turned to the right. 

_Is it here? Is it here?_ He punched open door after door, but was disappointed by the stockrooms and bathrooms he found. He left the shack and went into another shack and punched open the door. The sun shone inside the room, illuminating what he was looking for. 

When Enabran and Jidod caught up with him, they saw it too. Sitting in the middle of the room, illuminated partially by the sun in the southern sky, and framed by small containers, was an exact replica of Isaiah’s sarcophagus. Isaiah retracted his helmet and stood there silently.

“Wonderful...we have to fight more Isaiahs,” said Jidod. 

Enabran crossed his arms. “And they will be better than our current Isaiah in every way shape and form.” 

Isaiah stood there silently. 

“It won’t be as easy to crush them as our Isaiah is,” said Jidod.

“True, but I suspect they will have the same weaknesses our inferior copy has.”

Isaiah stood there silently. 

“It matters not. We are proud warriors who beat false gods! What’s a bunch of fake human gods to us?” Jidod slapped Isaiah’s shoulder.

“True. They are still human, after all. Perhaps they’ll even develop the same habits of waving their captain’s log around the classroom?” Enabran stepped closer to Jidod. 

Isaiah stood there silently.

“If we’re lucky, they will have included all the same weakness in Isaiah’s father’s flawed design.” 

“I would assume not. They’re a smarter, stronger, and all around better version of humanity.”

“They’re gonna be better at losing to us, just like today.” 

Isaiah took two steps closer to the sarcophagus.

“How did they build this so fast?” asked Enabran.

“Maybe they got Mr. Oregon’s notes from Starfleet Security? I don’t know! I’m not a spy,” Jidod complained. 

“We really need to talk to our human bosses about security on base. We cannot allow any idiot to get this kind of firepower. Will someone think of the children?”

Isaiah raised his hands up. “KHHAAANNNN!!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. Anti-matter flew out of his suit. **FWA_BAKOOOOOMMMM!** A bright light filled the camp, followed by a towering mushroom cloud. 

Hero HQ,

20 minutes later.

Purcell and Quan stood in front of the smouldering boys with a disappointed look. They crossed their arms at the same time. Enabran and Jidod looked forward while Isaiah. 

“So...what did you find at the colony?” Purcell asked the team.

“After we thoroughly cleansed the base, I mean you should have seen it, we were quite thorough at this. It was some of my best work,” Enbran explained.

“And?” Genji Quan asked.

“We found a transwarp transporter...thingie,” said Jidod. “They distracted us with decoys and missile systems to cover their escape. After that, we found a sarcophagus like the one Mr. Oregon built for our teammate.” 

“Did you...you know...collect any data?” Purcell asked.

“Well, we were about to, when our human went supernova and obliterated the base.”

“Once again,” said Enabran, “he failed to kill us as I made a shield to protect us just in time.”

“Isaiah! We told you not to do that without warning!” Quan scolded him. 

Purcell stepped in front of Isaiah. “And how could you guys let Commander Pense get wounded like this?”

“To be honest, sir, we…” said Jidod, “we were not expecting them to counter our powers so effectively.” 

“They assumed, rightly so,” said Enabran, “that we would chase them down. But we kept him alive and made them pay.”

Purcell looked at Isaiah. “And you, hero of the colony? What do you have to say for yourself? Hello?”

The whole time after they returned, Isaiah looked down and thought of the implications of this problem. His eyes and face grew wider as he thought _They’re out there, evil people, with my powers. MY powers. They must pay...they must all pay...these Khans. I will scorch them from this galaxy no matter how much cooler they say they are...their blood will stain my hands...yess….I will be the hero once aga-_

“Isaiah!” Quan yelled at him. “Don’t go nuclear in the city!” She shook his shoulders.

Isaiah looked up. “What? What do you want?!”

“Did you hear what we asked?” said Genji.

“Uh, no, sorry. One more time?”

“How certain are you that they can replicate your abilities?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Isaiah as he turned around and walked outside. “1 or 100, I’m better than all of them!~”

End Episode 3


	4. Baiting the trap

### Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it.

_I know you’re craving for my blood…_

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, underground monsters, Borg, a group of Tal Shiar, and the Q fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera.

_I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me._

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands.

_Now I don’t what I really want,_

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to frontal of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen. **Episode 4: Baiting The Trap** appears below it.

 **Sponsor** :

Today grand sponsor is HalfWitchHalfMortal 

Become a sponsor today by liking or commenting on a chapter.

#### Enabran’s bedroom,

20 days after the battle.

Enabran’s sleep went from relaxing to fitful as nightmares invaded his mind. He twisted to the left, to the right, and again to the left. Soon, he was completely wrapped up in his sheet.

In his mind, he found himself in the scariest place a teenager of any race can imagine; his high school classroom. He looked around. Isaiah was picking his nose, Jidod and Genji were liplocking, and Earl was whispering things into the ears of Klingon girls and they laughed then preceded to slap him afterwards. To him, everything was normal as he turned his head. Tre’quan and two of the Deltans looked alright, but he felt something was ‘off’ about their behavior. He looked at the teacher, who like most of the time, was fussing with some learning application on the classroom computer. He turned his head to the right. Tre’quan and the two Deltans were not sitting down anymore. Instead, Grk and two Betazed boys sat in their seats, with no sign of the other 3 in sight. He closed and rubbed his eyes and opened them. 3 Klingons girls were in their seats now. _But aren’t they right behind me?_ He turned around and Earl and the Klingon girls were now his Cardassian classmates.

“Teacher, what is going what!” He said as he turned his head to face the teacher. Now she was a green skinned q-tipped shaped alien that reminded him of a recent human entertainment program called _Attack from Mars_ set in Earth’s 1930s. This new alien had large black eyes that oozed malice and piercing certainty.

“What?!” said the alien with Ms. Tallk’s voice. “Do I have something on my face?” as she put her three fingered hands on her cheeks.

“HUUHHH!” Enabran yelled as he woke up. He struggled to move but he couldn’t. He looked around his room and realized he was no longer in bed. He was floating above the bed, wrapped up in his sheet. He sneered at the orb on the desk near his feet. “You did this to me, you scary fraktars! Get me out of this!” The Pa Wraiths released their magic from his body. **blomp.** He bounced off the bed. “Florrb!” he squealed when he landed uncontrollably on the tile floor under him, face first. He could just barely hear the Pa Wraiths laughing at him in the orb.

“That’s it! First transport back to Bajor it is!” he yelled at the orb. “Get me out of this and I’ll change my mind!”

The bedroom door swung open. “What’s going on?!” Nort asked when he walked in. He looked down and laughed. “Brother! You’re a Bajoran burrito now!”

“Yes, it’s quite amusing. Now get me out of this!”

“<You made yourself vulnerable!>” he sung in Cardassian. “<You made yourself vulnerable!>”

“I mean it! Unwind me or get the scissors!”

“Oh, brother! It’s time for...petty paybacks!”

Nort spun around and jumped butt first onto Enabran’s back.

“Hoough!” Enabran coughed.

Nort did it 3 more times. “Smashing, smashing, they all fall DOWN!”

“HYAUGH!” Enabran squealed. “When I get out of here, I will kill you!”

“OK, fine! I’ll get your fiery friends to help you.” He climbed off his battered brother and got the orb box. “Here, help your master, the great Bajoran Burrito of New Busan!” He threw the orb at Enabran’s shoulders. **Whock!**

“Aaagh!”

“What’s going on in here?” Enabran’s mom yelled when she entered the room.

“Look mother, Enabran’s a burrito now!” Nort chided him.

“Get me out of here!” said Enabran.

Their mother shook her head. “How did you get yourself into this mess?”

“The Pa Wraiths gave me nightmares again!”

“Uh, huh. They are in that box. How could they have done that?”

“Believe me! They’re evil!”

“I told you that the first day you joined with them!” She grabbed Nort’s arm. “C’mon. Let your brother rest.”

“What about me?” Enabran whined.

“Ask your so precious friends to help you. After all, you made yourself vulnerable,” and she walked away, taking her bratty son to his bedroom.

The Pa Wraiths laughter echoed in his mind as he struggled and failed to unwind himself from his own mess.

####  **Classroom** ,

5 hours later.

Isaiah stood in front of the projector with the teacher’s ruler, pointing at the stellar map of the screen. “My topic today,” he began, “is on the Man-Kzin Wars which lasted for around 200 years before first contact and 2269, and-”

Enabran raised his hands and interrupted Isaiah. “That does not make any sense! First Contact was with the Vulcans, not the Kzinti. How could you have a war with them if they weren’t your first contact?”

“Look! They planned war against us since the end of World War 3! It’s in the history books!”

“What history book did you use? _Memory Alpha?_ ”

Isaiah made his lips pucker as he spoke “ _Memory Alpha_ is a perfectly fine and accurate source of history!”

Enabran crossed his arms and looked away from him. “ _Memory Alpha_ is for beta males, not serious historians.”

Isaiah clenched his fist. “What did you just call me?”

“He called you weak, dumbnuts!” Earl shouted.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Listen here you spaceborn trog, trog...”

“Troglodyte,” said Tre’quan.

“Yes, that word!” Isaiah pointed his finger at him. “My sources are up to date and accurate as a photon torpedo. Insult me again and I’ll shove them up your ass!”

“Threats from you are not worth a single Federation credit! Just like your history report!” shouted Enabran as he stood up, ready to fight.

“I’ll beat you into history!” Isaiah stepped to the right and was about to tackle Enabran when Ms. Talk raised her thinly furred arm.

“That’s enough!” She looked at Isaiah. “Did you only use _Memory Alpha_ for your report?”

“Yes...why?” Isaiah’s face switched to worry.

“Because it’s not a definitive source! If you had used _Encyclopedia Spacetanica_ , like I suggested, then you would have known that the war actually started in 2162, two years after the Battle of Charon.”

“See? What did I tell you?” Enabran boasted. “I know more Earth history than actual Earthers!”

“Really?” Ms. Tallk asked with a smirk. “Then when did the war end?”

“First war ended in 2164, Ms. Tallk.”

“Then what about the fourth war?”

“It ended in…” Enabran had trouble remembering. “Erm…” He caught a glance of someone looking at him in the window. His face was very pale with a wrinkled forehead and deep set eyes. He blinked and the person in the window was now a tanned human male with an unusual hat on. “I… uh, sorry teacher.”

“Then sit back down and let our student finish.”

“Yeah, let me finish!”

“Making a fool of yourself!” said Earl. “Huh? Huh?” but nobody laughed.

“Earl, you’re next,” said Ms. Tallk. Everybody laughed and Enabran sat down.

“Thank you,” said Isaiah who turned around and changed the picture. “Now, as I was saYINgg..”

Enabran ignored Isaiah’s confused rambling of a presentation and thought about what he saw in the window. _My dream is coming true...Are the Pa Wraiths trying to tell me something?_

#### After school,

On the walk home, his orb carried off his shoulder by a leather strap he made in class, Enabran talked to his young brother. “What was that dream about?” Nort asked him.

“I don’t know. It’s like people I saw in the dream were not who they appeared to be. That they were changing form.”

“It’s gotta be a meadowfor,” said Nort as he licked his modified frozen popsicle stick.

“You mean metaphor,” Enabran explained. “No, I don’t think anyone’s lying about their identity.” He looked at the smiling people around the houses. A Cardassian woman and a Betazed woman drank tea and played Vulcan chess, phaser rifles slung along their backs. “I believe you think that I am now seeing something about people’s real faces. Correct?”

“No...maybe?” his voice grew squeakier with his confusion. “I don’t really get Federation psychology stuff. We will learn it tomorrow.”

“Hmm...What would you say if I I told you I saw someone change shape today?”

“I’d say you need collective eye surgery.”

“It’s corrective, not collective, you mini borg drone.” He caught a glimpse of someone looking his way, a human male with a hat. The man leaned against the corner of a house in an alleyway. It was the same man he saw earlier. After looking through hats earlier, he noticed the hat was something the humans call a ‘baseball cap’. The man turned to the right and walked out of sight. “Hmm, let’s test this theory.”

They walked to the entrance of the quarter, where the residents added an arch and wall as a festive feature, but he knew the real reason was to make a choke point. Instead of going inside, Enabran said “Let’s look at the mural’s progress. Is that fine with you?”

Nort didn’t sense anything odd and said “Yeah, sure.”

They walked along the walls, looking at the mural the other Cardassians had painted with help from other Federation residents. The mural contained images of Cardassia, Bajor, famous characters and politicians in their history, and a big facial image of Enabran. This was located towards the back end of the wall, between the entrances. This area mainly faced the experimental farm fields and another storage area. This made it a very quiet area.

“It’s so cool that you got a painting here,” said Nort. “I want one, too!”

“You have to become a hero of the federation first.”

The man with the hat appeared again, walking towards them from the far entrance. Enabran turned to face him. “Why are you following us, Mr. Walker? Humans don’t come around here, except on weekends.”

Mr. Walker dipped his hat and said in a deep thick voice, “No big reason. I was curious about your orb.”

Enabran smiled. “But Mr. Walker, you always told me the orb was evil and should be disposed of. I’m surprised by this change of heart in you.”

“I…,” Mr. Walker stammered, as if he was confused by the suggestion. “I...changed my mind about you. You’re a hero and all.” He looked at Nort, a change that Enabran picked up on.

{He’s not human,} said the female Pa Wraith.

{I thought there was something strange going on here,} Enabran replied. He swung the large orb forward. Realizing the jig was up, Mr. Walker changed form. He appeared as Enabran first saw him. A tall humanoid with deep eyes and a wrinkled forehead, wearing a light brown jumpsuit of some sort.

{It’s a Founder!} said the glasses wearing Pa Wraith.

The Founder swung his arm forward. His arm became a gooey fluid and shaped like a tentacle. His tentacle reached out, wrapped around Nort and pulled him away from the hero.

#### Commercial Break

Flashback to season 1, episode 4. Enabran smiled evilly. Genji was the first to notice it. “That’s not Enabran! Something’s controlling him!”

Isaiah turned around. “How do you know that?! We just met him!” he stated.

“Look at his smile! He never smiled in class!”

“Powered human,” said five distinct voices coming from Enabran’s mouth, “we desire your death…”

Isaiah took a step back. “But I don’t-OOG!” a right cross knocked Isaiah off his feet. He smacked the ground more than a few meters away.

_We now return to Star Trek Colony._

######  _Only Toonami._

Enabran stood surprised as the Founder held the innocent yet annoying boy in front of him. The second hand raised up and the hand took the shape of a blade. The Founder looked at him with eyes wide open, as if to expect an attack.

“Surrender the orb to me,” said the Founder.

“MMMRFFF!” Nort tried to scream.

“Do not kill my brother!” loudly said Enabran. He knew Nort was suffocating. “I am prepared to give you the orb.”

“Hand it to me, now!”

“Release my brother first.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Then I will not give you the orb. A Cardassian always keeps his word.”

“Fine! Talk your welp back.” The tentacle unwound from around Nort’s mouth and the founder pushed him forward. Nort stumbled and struggled to catch his breath. Enabran helped him stand up and leaned him against the wall.

“A deal is a deal.” Enabran carried the box over to the Founder.

{You’re a pussy!} shouted the tallest Pah Wraith.

{You should’ve let the child die!} said the shortest Pah Wraith.

{You demons never liked me that much anyway. Besides, you always give people what they want when they touch you, right?}

Enabran held out the orb. The Founder reached out and snatched it from him.

“The power,” said the Founder as it inspected the orb. “Such poweerrrrr...”

“Well, open it and take it,” said Enabran.

“Yeeessss…!”

The flames poured from the orb into the Founder. “With this power, I will conquer the known universe! Changelings forever!” He swung his head back as his eyes and mouth glowed with red, flaming light. “AARGGH!” **BAKOOM!** He exploded and the orb flew back into Enabran’s hands.

When the dust cleared, there was a massive crack in the wall and a crater four meters deep in the ground. Enabran and Nort stood up and coughed the dirt from their lungs. **nneerow neerrow!** Purcell and a team of Section 31 soldiers transported in front of them, phaser rifles and bazookas at the ready.

“Are you alright?” Purcell asked.

“You should see the other guy,” said Nort.

Purcell and the team turned around and saw the crack in the wall and the crater. “Oh...did you do this?” he asked Enabran.

“The Pah Wraiths did.”

“We saw the encounter on the security cams. We were transporting here when it exploded, I think. Why did it want the Pah Wraiths?”

“Power. They always want power.”

Purcell looked at the hole while the other soldiers looked around the perimeter. “So you beat him by giving him what he wanted. Am I correct?”

“The Pah Wraiths are picky. I assumed correctly they would not like a shapeshifter.”

“That’s one hell of a bet you made there.”

“I always was a believer in giving people what they want.” He pointed to the cameras nearby. “Do you think these cameras are what we want?”

“These cameras are a necessary precaution,” said Purcell. “We heard about the Obsidian Order from your people and want to keep them safe.”

Enabran put the strap back on the orb. “Really? Do the Klingons have cameras in their quarter?”

“Well, yes, of course. They’re being threatened by the Romulans and the Klingon Empire!”

“What about the Vulcans? Do they have cameras in their quarter?”

Purcell looked down. “Well, no. They don’t really have a quarter like you newcomers.”

“I see. Are these cameras for our protection or yours?”

Purcell lowered his rifle, now that the threat was gone. “Ours, of course. You’re a part of us now.”

“Excuse me for not feeling that way,” said Enabran. He and his brother turned around and walked away.

“But that’s not the case! You’re as much a hero as Isaiah!” Purcell explained but Enabran wasn’t listening anymore. He had saved the universe but didn’t feel like much of a hero since his younger brother almost died this day. He put his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder, a rare sign of affection between them.

#### End episode 4


	5. Who you gonna call?

Hero headquarters,

March 29th, 2297

One of the assistants picked up the dart from Ensign Purcell and threw the dart at the dartboard. **thucnk**! It landed on… “Zentradi,” said the assistant.

“What are Zentradi?” asked the Andorian assistant. 

“Um… I forgot,” said Purcell. 

“They’re bad guys from an ancient Japanese cartoon,” explained the assistant who threw the dart. “They’re like, 30 feet tall and control massive spaceships.” 

“Hurray…” muttered Purcell. “Giants...haven’t fought those yet.” He started walking to his desk. Just as he was about to sit down, he saw one of the assistants stand up.

“Sir,” said the young human assistants, “we’ve picked a distress call from the Klingons.” 

“Dang it. Now I’d rather fight space giants!” He sat down. “Let’s hear it.”

“This is the IKV Hakkarl! We are being boarded!” shouted the Klingon captain. Screaming sounds echoed in the background. “They are formless beings! They are cloaked!” 

“Ghosts can’t have my spirit. Ghosts can’t have my spirit,” another Klingon chanted in the background. 

“Requesting assistance!” A sound of metal creaking came from the speaker, followed by static. “They’re past our shields!” Disrupter fire soon followed.

“AAGHG!” screams came from the speaker. Then the distress signal ended. 

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, Founder Changling, Borg, a group of Tal Shiar, and the Q fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. 

_ Now I don’t what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to frontal of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 5: Who you gonna call?** appears below it. 

Sponsor:

Today grand sponsor is RobertBruceScott

Conference room, 20 minutes later,

Commander Pense pointed at the screen, showing a picture of a Klingon D-7 warship floating in space. “The distress signal came from here. They said they are fighting ghosts.”

“So why should we help them?” asked Isaiah. “The empire doesn’t like us.”

“Because we get to fight,” said Jidod. “That’s good enough for me!” 

“But you don’t like the empire either,” Isaiah said as he rotated his chair to face his  frenemy teammate. “They wanted to steal your bat’leth.”

“You wanted to steal his bat’leth too,” said Enabran. “But he still helps you.”

“Yeah but I’m the hero here,” said Isaiah as he put his hands on his chest to look bolder. 

Commander Pense pointed at the ship again. “And that’s why you’re not going,” said Pense.

“What? Why?” asked Isaiah.

“Because you’re a hero who blows things up when I tell him not to! We want to return the ship to the Klingons as a way to build good relations! You’re a hammer and this mission requires a scalpel.” He looked at the other heroes. “Jidod and Enabran, can you secure the ship?” 

“Hey, he’s powered by evil!” said Isaiah. Genji slapped the back of his head. “OW!”

“Precisely. Sometimes the best way to beat evil is to pit it against another evil.” 

“What am I supposed to do?” 

Pense shook his head in annoyment. “I don’t know. Go train with...Jingwei.” 

“Ukk,” Isaiah gulped and almost choked on it. 

“What is the problem?” said Enabran as he got up. “Ghost got your tongue?” 

Genji stood up and hugged Jidod. “Stay strong, my Klingon warrior.” 

“You know it.” Jidod gave her a quick kiss. “Make sure you leave some piece of Isaiah for me.” He and Enabran left the room. 

Isaiah looked down in sadness and Genji reached over and pulled him out of the seat, dragging him out of the room. 

IKV Hakkarl bridge,

10 minutes later,

The portal opened up and spat out Enabran and Jidod in front of the captain’s chair. Some of the screens were shattered, bodies lined the floor, and it was very dark in the room, flooded with red light.

Enabran looked around the bridge and asked “Is it supposed to be this dark?”

“I think so. I never joined the military services,” Jidod replied.

“How do your people see in such a dark place?” 

“We’re sort of colorblind. We see more in the ultraviolet range anyway.” Jidod looked at the control consoles to figure out what they were doing. “Hmm, like Commander Pense said, they’re just hovering here.”

Enabran looked at a dead Klingon. The head was missing. A blaster was in the hand, pointed towards where the head once was. He looked at the left computer bank. “Is there supposed to be this much blood on the walls?”

“Yes, that’s normal.”

“What about on the floor?”

“That’s… not normal.” 

“And the corpses?”

“Normal.”

“Headless corpses?”

“Not normal.”

Enabran looked at the remaining undamaged screens to see what he could access. But since he didn’t understand Klingon, none of it made sense. So, he walked towards the exit. “Are you coming?”

“Just making sure they didn’t set the self-destruct,” Jidod explained as he stood up from the front console. “This is a valuable vessel. High Command would punish their families if they did not sacrifice themselves for the honor of the Empire.” 

“Any signs of survivors?” Enabran asked.

“The screen said something about crewmen around the ship. Let’s go grab one and ask what happened.”

As they walked through the dark, hot hallway connecting the bridge component with the rest of the ship, they saw more signs of a battle, with scorch marks along the walls. One body was on the floor, wearing a browner outfit than any of the other crewmen. 

“A scientist was here?” Jidod said as they walked past the fallen Klingon. Her dead eyes were wide open. 

“I assume that means they deliberately stopped here for something.” 

When they got into the main section of the ship, they saw a group of Klingons standing around an elevator room. Jidod and Enabran noticed something was wrong with them, as they stood silently, even after the door opened. Enabran poked one, it moved a bit, but didn’t react at all. They saw their eyes open, but nobody was home.

“They’re comatose,” said Jidod.

“The ghosts did this?” asked Enabran. 

“Not sure. What do your powerful friends say?”

Enabran stepped away from the comatose Klingon scientist. “They are saying there is an evil presence on the ship. They want to meet it and take notes.” 

“Of course they would,” said Jidod. “Powered by evil, indeed. Klingon culture talks of the jat'yIn , a spirit that can take control of people’s bodies.” 

“But that does not seem-” 

“<Alert, Alert,>” said the ship computer in Klingon. “<Antimatter breach imminent!>” 

“We will have to suss it out later,” Jidod explained as he waved his bat’leth.

Engine room,

A group of nearly transparent beings floated around the tubular main reactor core in the middle of the room near the ceiling. This situation posed a dilemma to the team. 

“Should I try to blast them?” asked Enabran. “Can a reactor core take magic energy blasts in case I miss?”

“We should not risk it. Besides, their disruptors didn’t seem to work.” 

“Hands and blades it shall be, then,” said Enabran. He made an energy blade on his left arm, then pulled it out. It became a scythe, which he spun around to the back in preparation to fight. “You may interrogate our guests, my Pa Wraiths…”  **whreeeoo.** The Pah Wraiths poured out of him as the ghosts stopped spinning around the reactor and headed towards the sound. They saw the incoming Pa Wraiths and soon realized they were out of their league. They floated towards the walls but the evil Pa Wraiths tackled them and they phased through the walls like a ghost.

“Yeah! Killing time!!!” shouted one of the Pa Wraiths. They heard pounding sounds as the Pah Wraiths proceeded to stomp the ghosts around the main section. “Quit squirming! You’re just gonna die tired again!” shouted another Pah Wraith.

“You bout to be afraid of this, ghost!” shouted another Pa Wraith. 

####  _ Commercial Break _

Flashback to season 1, episode 10. Enabran interrupted his mother and held up the box. “This is what you wanted, right?” he asked her. “Just take it and go.” 

“Son? What are you thinking?” his mother asked.

Dal Tash replied, “He’s thinking of doing the right thing, of course.” She touched the box. A faint red light swam up her hands. Her mind soon filled with nightmarish images from the Pa Wraiths. Images of Cardassians burning in a molten lake of fire. A chorus of dark voices spoke up, saying “I will swallow your soul and s*** out every good thing about you, Cardassian scum.” She dropped the box and dry heaved. 

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

_ _

**Engine Room,**

Almost all of the ghosts had fled the main reactor, giving Jidod time to look at the controls. Only 1 spirit swirled around the tubular reactor. 

“Figure out how to keep the ship from exploding?”

“No, but if I keep pressing buttons,” said Jidod as he did just that, “I might get the reactor system to stabilize.” 

“Warning, cloaking device destruction activated,” said the computer. A beeping sound echoed around the room. 

“Errr, not that button.” He pressed it and the beeping sound ended. He looked up, “Computer, threat neutralized. Repair antimatter breach.”

“Repair protocol activated.” Machine arms with tools attached extended from the walls and went about patching up the damage around the reactor. 

Enabran asked “Why didn’t you just ask the machine before?”

Jidod shrugged his shoulders. “I forgot the Klingon Navy automated much of their ships. Repair work is not honorable in our eyes.”

“We wrapped this one up like a human festival present. We should have brought wrapping paper.”

The ghost hovering above dove out of the way of the repair arms and flew into Jidod. Enabran took a step back.

“<Grraahh!>” Jidod’s body screamed in Klingon. He twitched and fell to the floor, then got up again, his pupils glowing a frightening shade of white.

Enabran pointed his scythe at Jidod. “Look, ghost, entity or what in the 9 hells you might be, get out of his body. Now!” He messaged the Pah Wraiths {Little help here.}

{Solve your own problems!} said the glasses-wearing Pah Wraith.

{Yes! These Klingon spirits break so easily!} shouted the female Pa Wraith. 

{Klingon? Why are Klingon spirits attacking a Klingon ship?}

{You ask them?! We’ll leave that one alive for you!} said the tallest Pah Wraith. 

“<Power of Kahless, flows through me...no, this is not Kahless! Not Kahless,>” the ghost babbled. It turned its attention to Enabran. “Friend of the faker, you must diee~!” Jidod’s body drew the bat’leth from his back and ran towards Enabran. Enabran jumped backward, going through the bulkhead door into a hallway. Jidod followed after him, swinging wildly.

_ There! Now I have the advantage with my longer weapon in the smaller hallway!  _ Enabran realized. “Sorry, pal.” He raised the scythe and said “I have to gut you now.” He swung a bit high, giving Jidod a way to duck.  **thronk!** The blade of the scythe stuck into the wall. “Shart.” 

Jidod stood up and swung his bat’leth down at Enabran.  **clang!** It hit the stuck scythe as Enabran released it to escape the swing.  **whump!** Jidod kicked him in the stomach. Enabran slid back as Jidod charged. He dodged Jidod’s first swing from his left, but Jidod quickly spun the blade around and swung again.  **scluk!** The left blade went through Enabran’s armor and cut a hole in his abdomen. “”Urgg!” Enabran winced as he felt the pain.  **whap whap whap!** Enabran quickly forgot about the pain as he got quickly punched three times in the face. Enabran jumped back, but the ghost anticipated that and charged forward.  **shuck!** The central blade stabbed Jidod through the upper chest. Surprised, Enabran pushed the Klingon away and fell down. He put his left hand on the wound as blood squirted out. His breathing became labored.  _ Shart. He got me in a lung! _ Jidod quickly recovered and raised the blade once again. 

_ I have to kill him now!~ _ Enabran thought as he aimed his free hand at Jidod.  **PTSSSSH!** He fired Pah Wraith energy at Jidod. Jidod shrugged off the initial blast and blocked the rest with his bat’leth absorbing the energy.  **ssshhhhhh!** Enabran kept firing but Jidod kept pushing, and pushing. Once he got close to Enabran, he kicked him in the weakened spot in his chest. Enabran stopped firing and almost fainted from the pain. Jidod pushed forward, the central blade going for Enabran’s exposed throat. When out of nowhere, a purplish hazy energy flew into Jidod. 

Jidod twitched violently as two spirits went to war in his body. The ghost of a Klingon floated out of him, screaming as it faded away. Soon, it was no more. The new ghost floated out of him and stood before Jidod.

“Listen, incipient sentient,” said the purple-hued entity as Jidod shook his head furiously for a moment. The spirits glowing eyes and hazy form made Jidod realize this was not the same ghost that possessed him before. “I am Iconian. We ruled this galaxy almost 200,000 of your home planet’s cycles ago. The crew of this wretched ship tried to reverse engineer our technology they found. Instead they became the hungry-for-flesh. I know what the future holds for you and your kind. You will-”

**Fa-boom!** A blast from Enabran slammed into the prone Jidod, which sent him flying through the bulkhead door and off the reactor. 

The angry Iconian spirit turned around. “I was in the middle of something here! He was no longer possessed!” 

Enabran stood up. “You can tell me. I will inform him when he wakes up.”

####  Hero Headquarters

a half hour later,

Pense handed another pain patch to Jidod. Jidod put it on his sore chest. Enabran walked over to the chair and sat down. “Sorry I was forced to stab you,” he said to Enabran.

“Sorry I was forced to shoot you through a bulkhead,” Enabran replied.

“No you weren’t. I wasn’t even possessed any more!” 

“I had to be sure. Your possessor almost killed me there. He was a much tougher opponent than you are.”

“Now I don’t feel so bad about stabbing you.” 

“Boys, boys! Save it for training!” Pense said to get them back on subject. “What happened on the ship?!” 

“According to the Iconian...spirit?” Enabran began to explain. “The Klingons found Iconian tech and thought it could make ghosts.”

“That’s absurd.” Pense shook his head. “Ghosts don’t exist so who the hell were you fighting?” 

Jidod crossed his arms. “Don’t know, don’t care,” he replied. 

“We sent you there to investigate, not instigate.” 

Enabran cracked his knuckles and said “They broke the rules. We had to regulate.” 

Pense shook his head. “So what else did this Iconian spirit have to say?”

“I would have remembered more if my spoonheaded partner hadn’t shot me!”

“Like I said, I had to make sure you weren’t possessed anymore.” Enabran patted him on the shoulder. “Mission accomplished. Anyway,” he tapped the table with his thin finger as he spoke. “We are going to have problems in a few years. This woke up the sleeping Iconians. It said the process will be slow but certainly we will face an attack by the former rulers of the galaxy.” 

Pense leaned back in his seat. “Can’t say I’m surprised. A galaxy littered with their tech and they couldn’t be bothered to leave instruction manuals behind.” He stood up. “The Empire will be thankful. I will inform them that you were instrumental in the effort, Mr. Mogh.” He looked at Enabran. “I will also inform them not to play with any more Iconian toys.” 

“A wise choice,” said Enabran with a sarcastic tone. “We wouldn’t want the Empire to lose any more fingers by touching the hot stove.” 

_ Jidod and Enabran have stumbled upon the ancient conspiracies of the Iconians. Will the team be ready to face an enemy stronger than the Borg? Or will the heroes kill each other first? Tune in next week for more Star Trek: Colony. _


	6. Replicated Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to publish last week, so you're getting Episodes 6 and 7 together! Enjoy!

**Replicator Bay 2,**

**April 1, 2297**

The engineering crew got tired of relying on people to carry things around town, and decided to build drones to carry things around. The cereal-box shaped robots had a similar shape to the eponymous drones on starships that fixed damage to the outer hulls. The drones had adjustable tank treads, durable arms for carrying things, and a dome-shaped head for sensors. A few physical control buttons and data drives lined its back. In the middle of its gripping apparatus in place of a hand was a welding/securing tool as well as a puncturing tool. Basically it was a swiss-army knife on wheels. 

Today, a group of drones carried away synthwood from the replicator to a nearby Andorian artist’s workshop. As the artist collected the planks of synthwood from the drones, one of the drones stared at him with detached indifference. When the artist took the last stack of synthwood away, the drones left, save for the one staring at him. The powered eyes of the drone lit up and it went forward. “Did I forget something?” asked the artist as the drone approached. 

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, Founder Changeling, Iconian Spirit, a group of Tal Shiar, and the Q fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. 

_ Now I don’t what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to frontal of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 6: Replicated Chaos** appears below it. 

_ Sponsor: _

_ Today grand sponsor is MarcoE123_88 _

####  Mr. Peete’s house,

the next day

The security chief, Purcell, and Pense looked at the grisly remains of the artist and the damage to the shed. A massive, cooked gash was in the man’s chest. His arms were torn off and chucked away from the body. Blood sprays coated the stack of woods in the shed to the left of the body. 

“What do you think, Starfleet boys?” asked the security chief. 

“He’s dead, Chris,” Purcell responded. “What more can we say?”

“Obviously. Was it any of our famous friends?” 

“I don’t know of any of our enemies that kill in this fashion,” Pense explained. 

“What about the cave creatures that attacked last year?” Chris asked them.

Pense crouched down. “We weren’t here for that.” He looked over the body’s wounds again. “As far as I read from the notes, they attack in huge hordes. We wouldn’t be seeing only one dead.”

“They also do not use heat as a weapon,” said Purcell. 

“Great, just great. It looks like one of us did this.”

“Perhaps.” Pense looked around. He didn’t see any footprints near the body that did not match his or the others. The tire tracks rang a bell. “It wasn’t anything bipedal. The only thing I can see here are the drone tracks from the delivery.”

“Oh, this is going to be a fun discussion with the city council,” said the chief. He turned around and looked at the staff. “Bag Mr. Peete and transport him to the morgue.”

**City Council meeting room,**

**an hour later.**

The chief stood before the council and explained what they learned about the murder. The human councilor was about to ask a question when the door swung violently open. “Hey! Who’s having a meeting without me?!” shouted a short girl with pigtails. 

“This meeting is for adults, Ms. Mayor,” said the Cardassian councilor. 

“That doesn’t matter. I’m more than meets the eyes,” she responded.

“This is not a discussion for you,” said the human councilor.

“Don’t treat me like a little girl!”

“But you are a little girl.”

“Shut up!”

“Look, Ms. Mayor,” said the security chief, “we are trying to plan to stop a murderer among us.”

The mayor walked up to the security chief and said “So what? Just send the hero team after the murdyer.” She looked around the room and pointed. “You, smelly Klingon!” she pointed at the seated Jidod. 

“Me? What do you expect me to do?”

“You’re a hero. Go do hero stuff and find the murdyer!” 

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Don’t take the bait, Jidod,” said Genji.

The mayor stared angrily at Jidod. Jidod did not tolerate such disrespectful glares. He stood up. “You need to learn some manners, little girl.” 

The mayor clenched her fists and got into a fighting position. “Come try me, ho!” 

“Fine, then! The manners will be cut into you with the bat’leth of Kahless!” He picked up the bat’leth. 

“Hahaha, I love our meetings!” said the Klingon councilor. “So dramatic!” 

The Mayor pointed at Jidod. “Go solve this murder! It’s your job and I is your boss!” 

“I’m about to murder your whole career, little witch.” Genji ran to his side to hold him back.

The door swung open and a security guard ran inside. “There’s been another murder!”

The mayor shouted “Hero team, assemble!” 

“I wish she wouldn’t call us that,” said Jidod as he put the weapon on his back.

**Back lot by the storage area,**

**a minute later.**

The team arrived to signs of chaos. A woman crying in the corner as the security team put police tape around the area. A crowd of people and lizard people gathered around the scene. They looked down and saw the victim. The victim’s chest was cut open and the arms were broken at hard right angles. “Forbort,” Isaiah swore, “they got Grrk’s...something.”

“Something?” Enabran asked.

“They are hatched. So… best word I can come with is uncle.” 

“Was the other body smoking like this one?” Jidod asked the nearest officer. 

“No, Melo was dead a whole day before we got to him,” said the officer. 

“Then, the killer must be nearby,” said Jidod. He tapped Genji’s shoulder and they ran from the scene and towards the storage containers.

They stopped in front of the newest storage bin, where a bot had stopped for no particular reason. Genji noticed some black fluid dripping from the bottom right hand attachment. “That doesn’t look like lubricant,” said Genji.

“Yes it does,” said Jidod.

“Do you remember Grrk’s uncle? Their blood is black.”

“The machine thing can’t be a killer.”

The drone turned around, and the splotch of Bzzh Khat blood on its front frame became clear.

“I guess it can. YAAA!” Jidod swung his blade and cut through the hostile drone from control case to tire tracks. “OK, problem solved. We’re heroes again. Someone call a journalist.” The drone fell backwards, each half falling away from the other half.

“I doubt it was just a glitch,” said Genji. 

“Who do we know is good at taking control of computers?” Jidod asked. He swung the blade carefully to get the blood off it. 

“The cyborg colony could access the digital brain and tell us what’s wrong,” Genji explained. She took out her communicator. 

####  Commercial Break

Flashback to season 1, episode 6: Jidod fought Isaiah and Enabran at the soccer field. They flew to tackle Jidod.  **wham wham!** Two strong punches from Jidod hit their backs, somehow bypassing their shield, and the heroes hit the ground. Isaiah painfully rolled across the field while Enabran bounced head-first off the ground, hit the metal goalpost and slammed into the net. 

“Amazing! I made a goal!” Jidod cheered himself. He did one of the dab-style moves the other students were doing at the game. “Jidod…. Mogh! Universal... scoring... chammpiiiooonnnn!”

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

Dave Colony,

5 minutes later. 

The Borg colony consisted of a single round structure that looked like a flying saucer with neon running lights that was partially surrounded by brick buildings. On top of the buildings were Borg ship lasers, solar panels (They’re eco-friendly Borg) and a large antenna structure. Of to the side of the ship was a large wooden ship and a small yet substantial garden. A few of the Borged colonists tended the fields as the hero team transported into the colony as Eight of Dave stepped out of the saucer. 

“Mr. Oregon,” said Eight, “I was not expecting you until the 4th. What brings you to our humble assimilation facility--mistake. I meant abode.” 

“How could you?!” Isaiah began his accusation.

“I do not understand your query,” said Eight as he approached.

Genji unwrapped the towel holding the digital brain of the destroyed drone. “Did you reprogram this drone to kill people?” 

“Our collective did no such thing,” Eight said as his eyepiece glowed once.

“It’s lying!” said Jidod. He drew forth his bat’leth.

“I thought we were friends, Eight!” Isaiah yelled at him. “How could you do this?” 

“Again, I must state our collective innocence.”

“You’re lying!”

“Wait for a moment,” said Enabran. 

“Why?” Isaiah asked. 

“Just wait for it.” 

“Wait for what?” 

They waited for a moment and looked around. Isaiah pointed at the colony. “Was something supposed to happen?”

“I was expecting the villain to leap out of the field, with a witty explanation speech.”

Genji looked at him and asked “Have you been watching Isaiah’s old cartoons?”

“I wanted to understand him and Earth culture better. Usually, this is the part of the video where the villain shows up.”

“The villain is in front of us, nimrod,” said Jidod. 

Eight maintained the same facial expression but the eye glowed even brighter. “May I be allowed to scan the damaged brain?” 

“Sure. This will sort out the problem,” she said and handed him the device. “We should have started with this first instead of jumping to conclusions.” On the last word, she added a strong emphasis. 

Eight examined the round device. “Accessing core logs,” said Eight. “This drone has recently received outside instruction.” 

“I want to see it before I trust your explanation!” said Isaiah. 

“I shall inspect this code thoroughly for cyborg tampering!” Jidod said with confidence. 

Eight turned on the holographic projector and the code in Federation script appeared. It scrolled through the code quickly. 

“Uh...help,” said Isaiah to Genji.

“I’m not a programmer! That’s why we came here!” 

“By the bones of Molor!” Jidod swore. “This is much harder than fighting the cave beasts!” 

“I can assure you that there is no Borg code in the brain of this drone. The code came from elsewhere.”

“Where?” asked Isaiah. 

“They’re robots too!” Jidod shouted. He raised his blade. “They’re compromised by the code! Let’s kill ‘em all to be safe!” Jidod ran towards Eight.

“No, don’t!” Isaiah shouted. Before he could act to save Eight, transporter energy surrounded them and they were gone.

Town hall,

a moment later. 

The team returned to total chaos in front of the hall. Colonists ran around the area, being chased or fighting the formerly helpful box drones that once carried their goods around the colony. Bullets bounced off their surprisingly strong hulls. Phaser beams bounced off their hulls before penetrating. A few colonists fell to the ground, about to be trampled or hacked to death by the evil robots. 

“Save our friends, team!” Genji said as she raised her phaser and fired.  **PSsstBOOM!** The head unit of a drone attacking a fallen woman exploded. BakowBakowBakow! Isaiah took to the skies and fired a barrage, destroying three drones.  **Slash slash boom!** Enabran charged, drew energy swords from his arms and cut down drones that chased after some humans.  **thuack thuack!** Jidod’s blade did not cut through the shielded drones but the force of his swings were more than enough to destroy the drones he struck. 

**GOOOOSSHH!** A spray of flame flew towards Genji. She ducked and spun away from the welding flame fired at her by a nearby deranged drone. It followed her and she jumped and spun to dodge over the flame. Landing like a cat, she got up and kicked the flame-spewing arm out of the way. She shoved her phaser into the face of the control drone’s head and fired.  **PPSSSTT brrzzt pow!** The drone’s head unit exploded. Genji looked around the courtyard in front of the hall. More drones were coming. The team maintained their focus on protecting the people.  _ There never were this many drones in the colony! They’re coming from...ah ha!  _ She reached into her pants and pulled out Jingwei’s control card.

“ Jingwei! Respond !”

“I am here, pilot ,” Jingwei responded, his voice deeper and more authoritative this time. 

“ We are under attack! ” 

There was a pause. “ So what else is new ?” Jingwei responded.

“ Uh, requesting missile strike! Target the newest storage bunker!”  She stopped to shoot a drone approaching Jidod.

“ Which one is that?”

“ The one with the evil robots pouring out of it! Farthest one to the left!”

“ Acknowledged. Target acquired. Stand by for dangerous effects."

At the spaceport, Jingwei stood up, pointed and raised his right arm. Missiles streaked from behind him and went up five thousand meters, then flew straight down. Genji dodged a swing from a robot while the missiles were in the air.  **KOOOOOOM!** The explosion in the distance shook the colony and knocked her off her feet. The robots were equally stunned, but recovered quickly. The blast wave buffeted Isaiah, but he soon recovered and destroyed the remaining drones in the courtyard. His teammates continued up the roads, carving a path of drone destruction much as they had when they fought the Borg. 

“Thanks,” said Genji when Isaiah helped her up. 

“What was that explosion?” he asked her.

“When Jidod and I found the robot, it was by a shed, remember? I think whomever did this hijacked a replicator and poured out robots to fight us. So I asked Jingwei to destroy the new shed, since that was where they were coming from.”

A window in town hall swung open. “Is everything OK, big sister?” the mayor asked. 

“Yeah, Mayor,” said Genji. “We destroyed them all.”

Isaiah looked around. “Who out there could have done this?” he asked.

“Who hates our colony enough to try this?” Genji asked. “Was it the Khan Augments?”

“I don’t know…” Isaiah muttered.

“Eh, good enough for me!” said the mayor. “Stupid Khan wackos!” She closed the window.

“OK, we’re blaming it on the Khan, then,” said Isaiah. He shook his fist at the sky. “I will destroy you! KHAAAANNN!” His voice echoed around the walls of the town hall courtyard. 

The mayor opened her window and yelled at the pair “Stop yelling, freak!”

End chapter 6


	7. Election Day

#  Spaceport,

April 16th, 11:00am

Commander Pense’s patience at the transporter pad soon paid off as two new security officers beamed in from the  _ Hangang _ ship above. “Charles Grover? Ra-ghoratopi?” Pense asked the newly arrived officers.

“That’s us,” said Ra-ghoratopi, an Efrosian Starfleet Officer. Efrosians used to be part of the Klingon empire and their faces slightly resemble them with hanging facial hair and slight forehead ridges. Efrosians somewhat resemble humans in height and Klingons in mass, due to their exposure to the Augment virus. “We have heard a lot about this colony, sir.” They walked off the pad and shook Pense’s hand. “Are most of the things people say here true?

“I don’t get out much,” Pense said as the officers followed him out of the room and outside the spaceport. “I don’t know what people say about us.”

Charles asked first, “I heard this colony has lots of strange things going on. Hey, what’s in that large building?” He pointed at the very large building the size of a hanger and office building at the other side of the spaceport. “Are you building a starship?”

“No, not exactly. We didn’t build it.” After Pense finished the sentence, the hanger door swung open. The new officers stood in awe as the T’Kon Mobile War Armor Jingwei walked out of the hanger, its size casting a shadow that covered a portion of the spaceport. The new officers gulped as each step Jingwei took shook them in the bones. “We’ve made some interesting friends here.” Jingwei looked up.  **Whoosh!** The hero team flew overhead towards Jingwei, then the entire team flew off into the sky. “Come along. Let’s meet the mayor.” 

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, Founder Changling, Iconian Spirit, a group of bloodthirsy drones, and the Q fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. 

_ Now I don’t what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to frontal of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 7: Election Day** appears below it. 

###  _ Sponsor: _

_ Today grand sponsor is HalfWitchHalfMortal _

As they walked around the colony, Pense pointed out some of the important places. “Down this road here, you’ll find the Klingon Quarter. If you take the road going the other way, you’ll find the Cardassian Quarter. They were in a bit of a rush when they arrived so they wound up building their own homes around each other.” 

The new officers paid attention as well as they could but they couldn’t help being distracted by the number of colonists carrying weapons, something you just did not see on other Federation colonies. For example, they saw a woman wearing a backpack with two phaser rifles magnetically attached to the sides. A man walked by with a 20th century era assault rifle and a grenade launcher. An Andorian and a Tellaurite walked by, each with a bandolier of grenades and phased pulsed rifles strapped to their chests.

“Sir, I have a question,” said Ra-ghoratopi. “What’s with all the armed civilians?”

“Is this space Texas?” asked Charles. 

“You get used to it. This colony fights a lot.” 

“Who did they fight, sir?”

“The Tal Shiar, cyborg enemies from another part of the galaxy, a horde of cave creatures, enemy spies, and our own drones. We… Let’s just say we keep the Federation safe by taking all the heat off Earth.”

They walked into the town hall. He stopped the officers before going into the mayor’s office. “Before we go on, I want you to be patient. The colony mayor is...unique.”

“Sir, I would be surprised if the mayor wasn’t,” said Ra-ghoratopi. 

“OK, just... don’t provoke her. It’s election season and she’s under a lot of stress.”

**Swish!** The door swung open and the new officers got to see exactly how unique the leadership situation is in New Busan. The young mayor sat with her pouty face on full display and arms crossed while Smithers took the dolls off the desk. 

“I don’t wanna!” said the mayor. 

“Ms. Mayor, we’ve talked about this. You have to debate the other candidates. It’s part of the process.”

“The process is boring!” She blew a strand of hair away from her face and saw the new officers. “WHAT do you want?!” she started to yell but modulated her voice. 

“Hello again, Ms. Mayor," said Pense. "Getting ready for the election?”

“Yeah, yeah! Who are these jabronies?”

“This is Officer Ra-ghoratopi and Charles Grover. They’re the replacements you ordered for the officers we lost 2 weeks ago.”

“Oh...that. Those poor poor guys.”

“They were ladies.”

“Those poor poor guys.” She looked at Smithers. “Can I play now?”

“Once you sign his pad, ma’am.” 

Pense handed her the pad and she eagerly signed it. She studied the two officers and handed the pad back. “Don’t go out like a bitch, OK?” 

“Excuse me, mayor?” said Charles. 

“Ms. Mayor, you need to be more tactful,” said Smithers. 

“I was being tactical,” replied the mayor. “Officers don’t grow on tees.”

“Trees, Ms. Mayor. Tactful, mayor, it means nicer.”

“Why do I gotta be nice to the redshirts when the heroes do the heavy lifting all the time?” 

“Heroes?” Ra-ghoratopi asked.

“We’ll get to that part. Thank you Ms. Mayor. Good luck tonight. Let’s go.” And Pense and the officers left the room.

“Sir, why is a 9-year-old the mayor?” Ra-ghoratopi asked.

Pense stopped walking and said “The last mayor died horribly in the Borg fight. So nobody wanted the job, except her. She’s the acting mayor but there’s an election this week.” 

“Is she going to win?” Charles asked.

“Hard to say. She polls well with the Klingons and the elderly.” 

“OK sir, no disrespect,” said Charles as they left the town hall, “but is this colony a gigantic prank or an open-air insane asylum?”

Pense laughed. “You ain’t seen nothing yet,” he said in English. 

**Boom! Boom!** Loud collisions above them caught their attention and they looked up. They saw two men fighting each other in the skies above them.  **wham pakow!** One of the men spun above to dodge an attack, punched the other in the back and that man crashed into the courtyard a few meters from the new officers. They covered their faces as dust and pebbles flew up from the impact. The other man in the sky flew, fist ready to strike at the man rising from the crater. 

“Stop!” Pense yelled at the fighting heroes. Isaiah stopped his fist a bare half meter from Enabran’s face while Enabran stopped his flaming wall from hitting Isaiah’s chest. “Not in the colony!”

“But-” they both began to say.

“Take it outside! No fighting here or you two will break the colony! Do you want me to tell your mothers?” 

Isaiah retracted his fist and took off. Enabran stood all the way up and took off as well. 

Pense turned to face the new officers. “You have to be strict with them or they’ll blow up the entire planet, us included.” 

Ra-ghoratopi raised his hand. “Sir, how in the hell did teenagers get… what was that? Magic science powers?” 

Pense laughed and said “It’s a long story. My subordinate will explain at HQ.” 

###  Hero HQ,

later that evening.

“I have so many questions, sir,” said Ra-ghoratopi. 

Purcell was a bit tired of explaining everything so he demurred. “Unless you’re writing a book, you do not need to know anything further. The heroes handle the heavy fighting, we handle the rest.” 

“Why do we even need to be here?” Charles asked. “They literally beat gods.” 

“Demigods to be exact, but they can’t be everywhere at once. They haven’t learned that trick yet.” 

“That is so far from right it swung so far in the wrong column that it boomeranged back to right again,” said Ra-ghoratopi. “Does the president know about this?”

“Some of it. We don’t talk about the Section 31 missions. Anyway, your duty assignment is in front of you,” he pointed to the tablets, “and your quarters are next to the Town Hall. I expect you will encounter things that will be confusing, but be calm and patient.” Purcell was about to explain something further when another officer knocked on the door. 

“The debate is starting,” she said.

“Alright, this should be good,” Purcell said as he stood up. “Hopefully aliens won’t attack today.” 

“Should we go get our rifles just in case, sir?” Charles asked. “Or maybe a photon bazooka?”

“Good thinking. I knew you’d be good choices for this assignment. Go get ready. I’ll be on the sofa.” 

####  **Commercial Break**

Flashback to season 1, episode 20: In the classroom, the heroes put away their weapons. Earl reached into his pocket and took out a slingshot.

Ms. Tallk shook her head. “All of them!” 

“Better safe than sorry,” Earl said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a ball attached to his neck by a string. He juggled it once. The radiation symbol was on the ball and as he put it on the shelf, she saw the words ‘nuclear grenade’ written on the side. 

She rubbed the back of her ears briefly. “It’s like I’m disarming Quo’nos…” she muttered, then turned on the shield. 

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

###  Debate Stage, outdoors.

The mayor took the stage to applause from many of the Klingons and elderly people in the crowd. She essentially disappeared behind the tall podium until the elevated pad raised her small frame up a meter, putting her at the same height as her opponents. She was in the middle of the debate stage. On her left was a human man about 40 years old with a touch of graying hair giving him an air of dignity. On her right was a Cardassian man about the same age, wearing a dark red suit with a white shirt in an attempt to appeal to human voters. The tie was quite colorful, representing the colors of the New Busan flag. 

“Ms. Mayor,” the councillor began to ask, “your administration has seen a lot of turmoil due to your rude behavior. Do you wish to apologize now?”

“No!” said the Mayor. “I’m strong and so is this colony!” 

“You almost started a war with the Klingons last year.” 

“They bugged me first! They yelled at us about fighting Jyedod and the battleleth and started it! I’m not going to bow to the Klingon Empire! They bow to me now!” 

The Klingons broke out in uproarious laughter and cheers. The councillor banged her gavel. “Order, order! Ms. Mayor! You allowed their ship to land and to fight Jidod. How is that not caving to their demands?”

She crossed her arms. “I knew Jyyedod would win. They were all crying after the fight!” She held her hands up mockingly. “Oh, my hand, my hand! That’s not my hand! Like a bunch of bitches!” 

The humans muttered and some other colonists made a shocked sound to her bad language. 

“And this is exactly why we need a more mature mayor,” said the human candidate. “Little girl, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Why? Do you wanna kiss my mom?” asked the mayor. Laughter rose from the crowd. 

“This little girl is an embarrassment to the name of the Federation!” said the Cardassian candidate. “She needs to be silent when her wise elders speak.”

“I am plenty wise, punk!”

“If I were mayor I would give you a spanking so hard you will not be able to sit for a year.” Uproarious laughter rose from the crowd. The mayor looked sad and worried for the first time since she took the job.

“That’s enough threats for today,” said the councillor. “Next question: How will you keep the colony safe? Ms. Mayor?”

She stood up straight, feeling that this was her chance to shine. “I’m the best at keeping us safe! I tell the heroes what to do and they do it! When the artist guy and the security guy died, I ordered the heroes to catch the killer and they did! When the bad drones attacked, I helped fight them! I killed 100 robots by myself!” She made her fingers into guns. “Phew pew pew!” and the crowd laughed. 

“Uh, well, it’s complicated,” said the human candidate. “We need to learn deescalation.”

The mayor interrupted him. “We don’t have any escalators here.”

“De-escalation, not escalators! See, people! This is the problem! Our leader is too immature and our heroes are too immature for the job! They need to grow up and stop insulting and punching each other! And stay in school, not play with dolls all day at work!” Many young Federation colonists made the ‘loooo’ sound. 

She sneered at him, “Dolls are fun and you’re boring!” she then stuck her tongue at him and the crowd laughed. “Besides, I didn’t see you fighting the drones!” 

“Uh, uh,” the man adjusted his collar. “I was...away from the area. Besides, I helped other times~!” 

“Mr. Garak, your answer?” the councillor asked.

“I’m new to the Federation and its ways are strange. I admit we have the will of...fire here, but we must not let it burn ourselves out. I merely suggest we order our heroes to stand down and use their powers less, for if they use their powers less, it won’t attract as many enemies.” 

“You don’t want heroes!” the mayor yelled at Garak and pointed her finger. “You’re obsidian ordered!”

“What? No!” the crowd booed. “That’s a lie! All you do is lie!” He held up his fingers and made air quotes like Nixon. “I am not a spy!” The humans laughed. 

“This is getting good,” said Pense to his team as they watched on the sofa.

“Is he a spy?” Ra-ghoratopi asked.

“Yes, but the Order’s not taking his messages anymore. Enabran kinda scared them off last year.” 

“Focus, people! Order!” the councillor said as she banged her hammer again. “One more question- why should the people vote for you? Mr. Garak you first. Short answers only.”

“I can bridge the gap between the new colonist and the longtime colonist in ways the other candidates can’t.” The Cardassians in the crowd cheered. 

“I can provide our colony with the balanced leadership it needs. Do you know what outsiders call our colony? Space Texas.” the humans booed. “We can be better than Space Texas!” 

“I like Space Texas!” said the mayor. “It sounds soo amazing!” 

“And why should they vote for you?” asked the councillor. 

“Because I’m cute!” said the mayor as she smiled as big as she could, just as Smithers said to. The crowd went ‘ahhhhh’, helplesses enthralled by her cuteness. Then she squinted and her face took an evil form. “If they don’t, I’ll order Jingwei to blow up the colony!” she banged her fist on the podium. The Klingons cheered while everyone else was shocked. 

“She wrapped up the Klingon vote with that threat,” said Purcell.

“And the psychopaths,” said Pense. 

###  The next day,

Pense sat down on the sofa and turned on the viewscreen. He knew he should not be so lax but the election was over and he was curious about the results. The viewscreen showed a reporter standing in front of a graphical display of the results. Behind her was the town hall.

“The results are in, and to the expectation of many, our little mayor has won her first election.” A close up of her playing in the playground appeared on the screen in front of the reporter. “Demographic info from the polls that she won 90% of the Klingon vote and 65% of the over 65 Federation members. Surprisingly she won 50% of the Cardassian male vote but only 30% of the female vote. Talk about an unexpectedly diverse coalition, Pat.”

Pat the anchor said “What do some of the New Busan locals say about this result?” 

The reporter looked around and the graphics disappeared. “There are not many locals out right now as it is a weekend. Uh, sir?” The camera panned to the right and stopped when Isaiah walked into the frame. The reporter ran over to him. “Sir? What’s your thought on the mayor’s reelection?” She put the mic very close to his throat. 

“I…,” Isaiah started to say. “I like how tough she sounds. She’s been a good mayor. I like how she insults the Klingon Empire and stands up to-”

“How dare you insult the Empire!” shouted Jidod. “That’s my right not yours!” The camera panned to the right as Jidod approached. 

“You don’t even like the OOOFO!” Jidod kicked him in the stomach, bending the unprepared boy forward. He grabbed Isaiah by the shirt collar and pants as the camera panned. The reported shouted “oh!” and stepped back. Jidod lifted Isaiah off his feet and threw him at the camera drone. Isaiah's shocked face quickly filled the screen and the feed went black for a moment, the scene flickered and then static when the camera broke into pieces. 

“Are we in the mirror universe, sir?” Charles asked the commander.

“No, it just seems that way.” Pense responded as he took a sip of his coffee while the anchor came back on, calling the reporter’s name.  **whooom!** The sound of something slamming into the ground came a distance away. 


	8. Misamusement park

###  Section 31 headquarters,

April 29th, 2297

The officers and staff stood near the dartboard, waiting for Purcell to make his toss at the ‘who we fightin’ this week?’ board. Purcell lined up the dart, fingers crossed.  _ Sith lords, sith lords, c’mon sith lords. _ He threw the dart.  **thuk!** It landed on the board. 

“Unngghh, evil robots again,” said a woman standing closest to the board. 

The crowd began to disperse. “Don’t blame me. Besides what are the odds we have to fight evil robots today?”

“Message from Section 31 command,” said the officer at his desk. “There’s a problem on Forlat IV. The amusement park has gone dark.”

“Don’t tell me they have robots,” said Purcell.

“They have androids, sir.”

“Frag.” Purcell stomped his feet. 

“A hundred percent odds, sir,” said one of the officers as they walked by him. 

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, Founder Changeling, Iconian Spirit, a group of bloodthirsty drones, and the Mayor fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. 

_ Now I don’t what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to frontal of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 8: Misamusement Park** appears below it. 

###  [Sponsor](https://soundcloud.com/lilypichu/konobangumiwa):(in Japanese)

Today grand sponsor is Sean3560

Conference Room, Hero HQ,

One hour later,

Pense pointed at the map of the amusement park. “The Federation arts division received a request from colony management to get more colonists. So they built an amusement park on this newly terraformed world. The idea is that by building things people like, more people will head to the frontier and take pressure off the core worlds.”

“Why are new members not allowed into the homeworlds of founder races?” Enabran asked.

“It’s complicated but the short answer is yes, they are in small numbers then later in greater numbers. Earth is the most accepting of the four founding planets, but even Earth can’t handle a trillion visitors. But we can talk about that on the way.”

“On the way?” Jidod asked? Why not have me send us over there?”

“We did that last time, I got my leg blown and you threw me back here, remember?” He squinted at Jidod. “Thanks for saving my life, by the way.” He looked at the park picture. “Anyway, we are also expecting a large number of survivors. The park was on a beta test just before opening date in 3 weeks. So I want a ship on site in case we find them.” 

“Are the Khan guys behind this like they were with the drone attack?” Isaiah asked.

“Actually,” said Purcell, “we never proved it was them. It was you screaming ‘Khaaan’ the whole time. We are still investigating.”

“One of the people in charge of the project is Gregor Soong,” said Pense. A picture of a pale man with a thin beard and thin white hair appeared on the screen. “He handled the creation of the animatronic robots called androids that were built to interact with the guests. His grandfather was responsible for releasing the Khan augments over 150 years ago.”

“You won, Ensign,” said Enabran. “Your dream of killer robots has come true.” 

“No, I bet that the Khan guys killed everyone!” Isaiah loudly said. “They’re running around the galaxy making me– US look bad! Let’s go there and get them!”

“Precisely the part I was getting to.” He pointed at the entrance. “My team of officers will enter here with you guys in the sky above us. We’ll sweep the park for survivors and then look for Khan Augments or any other clues. Saving survivors must come first!” He pointed at Isaiah. “No getting frustrated and blowing up the park this time, OK?”

Isaiah sunk in his seat. “Yes, commander.” 

Genji punched him in the shoulder and said, “He’s serious this time, Isaiah! We’re gonna leave you here if you can't follow orders!” 

“I get it!” He threw up his hands as he spoke.

###  Section 31 ship,

3 hours later. 

The door to the hanger deck swung open and Genji walked inside. Jingwei sat in a curled up ball in the hanger since he was way too large to stand up, even in a large spaceship like this one. He turned his head to face his pilot. “What brings a human to my hovel?” Jingwei said in a joking manner. 

“Your sense of humor is improving,” said Genji.

“Do you assume me of being unable to evolve? I have been online for more cycles than your race has existed,” Jingwei said with a noise similar to a snort. 

“I was actually coming here to ask about that,” she replied. “Do you think the drones at the colony or the amusement park became self-aware and just started killing people?”

“Unlikely. Odds of such a happening seem low.”

“Why?” 

Jingwei turned its head as she approached. “Your programmers are gifted but I doubt they programmed in a level of cognitive freedom into their systems.”

“Why not? They have to allow a unit to make decisions based on input, otherwise they’re basically RC robots.” 

“Artificial intelligence in those system usually will not have an interest to seek out ‘more’, at least not at first. I estimate it would take 400 cycles before an android at that park would develop sentience. Your kind does not build things that last that long.”

“Gee, I’m touched. But what if they have gone  _ Skynet? _ ” 

“What is  _ Skynet? _ ”

“Never mind. What if this is the next step in the AI rebellion?” 

“Pilot, I understand that organics have a fear of mid-tier AI becoming impatient with its masters.” 

“Why mid-tier AI?”

“I am a high-tier AI. Mid-tier AI assume that because they can make a lot of calculations, they can calculate the odds of everything. But they were never programmed patience, especially with organics.”

“Are you saying that our AI won’t rebel if we teach them patience?”

“No, little fleshie, I am saying that they already have rebelled.” Jingwei hinted at the events covered in _Star Trek: Discovery._

“When was this? I don’t recall hearing about an AI rebellion in history class!”

“There is a lot of your history that your Federation government left out in the compulsory education program.” 

Genji put her hands on her hips. “Hey, how do you know these things?” 

Jingwei made a huff sound, then said “I will explain later. Your crew is about to make an announcement.”

“How did you-”

“Prepare for arrival. Hero team, prep for battle,” said Pense on the intercom. 

“I am a high-level AI, pilot Genji. Knowing these things is part of my programming.” 

Landing zone in front of the amusement park, 

####  10 minutes later. 

Pense and his team readied their phasers and phaser rifles as they walked towards the front gate. The gate was locked by a massive fence of iron bars in front of it. Pense looked at the gate blocking their entry. He didn’t see anyone alive behind it. “Aim for the weak-”

Jidod ran forward and jumped.  **ping ping ping ping ping ping!** The bat’leth cut through the iron bars on one side as he jumped, then he spun back around and swung downward as he fell back to the ground and cut the other side of iron bars. He gave the cut section a soft push.  **creek thoom.** It fell to the ground in a pile of mangled metal. “Gate handled,” said Jidod. They stepped inside and the eerie calm of the sunlit park soon turned gory as they found bodies and blood stains all over the place. 

“Damn, someone went Hulk Smash up in here,” said Isaiah as he hovered overhead. More of the team announced dead people. 

“What do they have in common?” Purcell asked.

“Smashed limbs, cuts, stab wounds,” said one of the men. 

“I found some phaser damage over here,” said one of the female officers. 

“I found something strange!” said one of the male officers near the female officer. Pense and Purcell walked quickly over to them and looked at the body. 

“He looks familiar,” said Purcell.

“Yes, he’s on one of our wanted posters. But I can’t remember who.” A Klingon disruptor rifle was next to the body. “Hmm...why would a Federation citizen have a Klingon weapon?”

“I doubt he was a collector,” said Jidod. 

“I’ve got movement on my sensors!” Isaiah shouted. The squad raised their rifles forward. In the row of tents in front of them, androids dressed as various superheroes and cartoon characters ran forward. “Kill them all!” the one dressed as Captain America shouted.

“For the master!” shouted the one dressed as 1940s Black Canary.

“You drink water, I drink anarchy!” shouted the one dressed as the Joker as it dance-walked towards the squad. 

“Am I drunk or something-ooog!” A shield thrown by Captain America bounced off the hovering Isaiah as he was contemplating the reality of the situation. Annoyed by this, he quickly fired his phaser beam, scorching the android before the shield could return. 

Pense removed the crystal attachment of his phaser rifle and swapped in another attachment, this one with 5 crystal points. An android dressed as Moses rushed him, shouting “Sinners repent!” Pense ducked under a head swing from Moses’ staff.  **Ska-krrsh!** 5 phaser beams from Pense’s modified rifle tore through the enemy android. 

In the skies, Enabran dodged fireballs from an Human Torch android. But the android was faster and one of the fireballs hit him. Enabran stopped dodging. The android stared at him, confused.    
“Oh, you thought your fireballs would hurt me?” Enabran asked. “The answer to your query is...no.”  **fwabooosh!** A wall of fire shot forth from Enabran’s hands and the Human Torch android was vaporized. 

The battle soon ended with all of the attacking androids defeated with nary a scratch. Enabran and Isaiah landed next to Pense as they had a quick meeting. “Looks like we know who’s responsible for this,” he said.

“What makes you say that?” asked Isaiah.

Genji spoke first, “It’s probably the same group that took control of our drones last month, right?” 

“Most likely,” He agreed. 

“I knew it!” Isaiah flew upwards. “KHAAAAANN!!! COME OUT HERE AND-UNGH!” Jidod threw the bat’leth at him and it bounced off his back. 

“Cut it out!! The real Khan’s on ice!” he yelled at Isaiah.

“But you get to yell all the time?! Why can’t I?”

“You shouting Khaaaan is just confusing everyone! And it’s hurting our ears!” 

“Look, everyone! Whomever it is, we need to shut down the androids so we can safely look for survivors!” said Pense. “We need to head to the admin office. The controls should be there.” He took out his communicator. “Pense to ship.” 

“Ship here,” said the captain. 

“We need a transport to the admin office. The map said it is in the central circular complex of buildings.” 

There was a pause. “Why aren’t we transporting?” asked Isaiah.

“Sir, there’s a transporter blocking field around the whole complex you’re in. We can’t cut through the interference.”

“Then we’ll do this the hard way. Pence, out.” He looked at his team. “We’ll head for the admin office and get the transporter block down first, then go looking for survivors.” He pointed to the heroes. “You four will draw their fire if we get attacked by a dangerous threat. We’ll handle survivors and shut down the park. Agreed?”

“Got it,sir,” said Genji. “Lead the way.” 

Pense pointed forward, towards a massive light gray tent with black lines along the fabric straight ahead. “We go through that one. If we find survivors, great.”

“Hopefully we will,” said Purcell. 

###  The Gray Tent,

The darkness inside the tent felt overwhelming, almost suffocating to the non-powered squad members. There was a smell that reeked of human death, and something else. Something unexpected. Pense and the team switched on their rifle lamps, their lights shined on the raised stands ahead of them. “Why isn’t there a light switch anywhere when you need one?” Purcell complained. 

**thrunp!** The stadium lights switched on, bathing the squad in light. They reached up and covered their eyes. “Too much! Too much!” shouted Purcell. The lights dimmed by half. 

“Welcome… whomever you are!” said a male human voice that sounded altogether in love and full of itself. “Black badges! Section 31, the Federation death squad, has come for little old me? I am impressed. Why did you bring your kids and a Klingon?” 

“Hey! I am the Federation’s strongest hero!” Isaiah shouted and pointed at the lights and speakers. “Who the hell are you?!”

“I,” began the voice, “am the Federation’s finest cyberneticist and neuromimetic programmer, Dr. Soong.”

“Dr. Noonian Soong?” asked Pense.

“No! He is my brother, a great man, but he lacked my vision! I am Gregor Soong! The greatest of all!”

“Noonian told me he was a bit of a putz,” Purcell whispered to Pence.

“I heard that! Listen you mental midgets! My brother is only interested in carrying out our father’s work! Make the robots more friendly and mundane, he says! Bah!” He punched the desk. The team aimed their rifles at the speakers. “Androids are supposed to amaze the populace! Why stick with a human motif anyway?! They should be wicked cool, am I right?!” 

“Yeah-oW!” shouted Isaiah, then yelped in pain when Genji slapped him in the back of the head.

“Don’t agree with the enemy!” she ordered him. 

“He gets it! The fans here were getting it! I chose the fantastic and my boring brother chose the mundane, to make golems. The Federation said I was mad! Mad I tell you! But was I?”

“I’d go with yes, human,” said Enabran. 

“He wanted the mundane! I want the incredible! The Federation gave him a cool lab and respected colleagues! But what do I get? An amusement park? An fucking amusement park at the ass end of the Alpha Quadrant! Now I didn’t complain at first...” 

One of the officers whispered to Enabran “Do all of your enemies give speeches this long?” 

Enabran whispered back, “Surprisingly not. Even the egomaniac Q kids weren’t this bad.”

“...but I showed them! I showed them all!” 

“Why did you order the androids to attack the guests?” Pence asked. 

“Oh, that? Well, my great grandfather’s old friends the Augments showed up. They wanted to enlist me in their cause to conquer the universe. They thought they could bully me! Me! Their real superior! I showed them who’s really top of the food chain in this universe! Why would I the great Soong work with such an inferior model as the Augments? They think they’re better than the Vulcans for pete’s sake! So I ordered my wonderful creations to crush everyone except me!” 

“Are you done yet?” Pense asked. “We’d like you to step out of the evil dictator booth and come quietly with us. You can tell us more on the way to Deep Space 7.” 

“No I am not done you space Texan! In fact, I am not even in this room! I am declaring my independence from the Federation and I’m taking this solar system with me! Together my creations will form a new empire to rival the T’kon digital empire!” 

“OK, team, I’m starting to understand why you’re so angry,” said Pence. “Fighting guys like this would make me angry too.” He pointed at the speakers and yelled. “We’ve heard enough from you. Lower the shields and jammers or we will destroy you and your monstrosities!” 

“Monstrosities, you say? I’d like you to meet one. She will enjoy turning you out, boys and girls. Haha-haha-hahahaha!”

####  **Commercial Break**

Flashback to season 1, episode 13: In Enabran’s house, Nort changed the station to channel 14. Which was now showing a live feed of the giant robot doing loop-de-loops in the wasteland by the colony. “Wow this is so cool!” he said.

“Hey...is that our colony?” asked Enabran. 

“What? Really? I think you’re right.”

“I don’t mean to state the obvious,” Enabran stood up, “but that is a giant flying robot.”

“Yes.”

“Flying outside our colony.”

“Yes.” 

“It is not far from the colony.” 

“Yes.”

“I’d better see what it wants. After all, I am the town hero.” 

“Whatevs. Mom says dinner’s at 6 tonight. Try not to die.”

Enabran laughed as he walked to the stairs. “I’ll try not to disappoint you.” 

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

The spotlights switched off and the tent lights switched on. That’s when they saw the problem. Humans and other Federation races were webbed to the wall, their faces partially covered. A horde of robotic spiders the size of your hand hung from the rafters of the tent, eyes glowing menacingly. Descending from the top rafter on a swing made of webs was a ‘spider-woman’ or ‘woman-spider’ sitting cross-legged. Its head was gray toned, smooth on the face, round, and its hair was in two bushy afro tails sticking almost 45 degrees up. It held the swing’s ropes with each of its six arms. When it got off the swing it opened its eyes. It had two large eyes near the smallish nose, and three smaller eyes arranged across the forehead. It wore a puffy-sleeved yet form-fitting dress that extended to its kneecaps. When she opened her eyes, an enchanting yet basic 8-bit level theme song started playing. The name of the song: [Spider-dance](https://soundcloud.com/dddd3/undertale-ost-spider-dance-720p).

The heroes took out a defensive stance. “Damn that theme song is catchy!” said Isaiah.

“Heroes, cover us! We’ll stop Soong!” Pense started running for the far entrance and so did the other officers, firing phasers at the spider-woman-android. The phasers dissipated off her shields but it kept her occupied enough for the heroes to power up. Genji stepped back to the edge of the tent to get out of the team’s way. The android turned to face her once the other humans left the tent.

“Ahhnuu! Call me Muffet,” said the android. “I’d like you to meet my family. Stick around for a while.” Pssbbt! Webbing from the spiders over their heads landed on them, sticking the team to the floor. 

“What is this... goop?” yelled Jidod as he tried to move his legs. 

“Webbing!” shouted Isaiah. His arms were a bit tangled as well, preventing him from aiming at Muffet. 

“Care for some tea? My spider darlings will make it from your blood. Ahhnnu!” said Muffet. Spiders started descending from the rafters towards the stuck crew. Genji, while not stuck, fired her phaser rifle at the descending spiders, destroying them. 

“You’re such a bad guest, darling!” said Muffet. The music changed tone, going from low tone to a high pitch beat in a mere two seconds before pausing. She took out a flute and played a tune. It sounded like mechanical pencils scraping a chalkboard. “Meet my oldest children. They like to play rough!” 

Switooosh! A mechanical door by the stands swung open and 20 people ran towards them. The music became manically fast-paced like an exciting video game. As they got closer, the team saw their heads and arms were covered in webs, their teeth sharpened into fangs, their hands mangled into bony claws. Above them, the spiders danced as she played her evil flute. 

Enabran was the fastest to react. He burned the webbing from his feet and flew into the rampaging riot of men-spiders, knocking many off their feet. Jidod swung his bat’leth carefully yet quickly around his feet, cutting himself loose. He jumped over the webbing on the floor and began his attack on the infested men-spiders. Isaiah touched the webbing and told his computer {Channel energy into the webs and convert them into a sword}.

{Beginning matter conversion} replied the computer. The transporter disintegration energy flooded the webbing on the floor and sucked it towards Isaiah’s hands. Soon, he had a sturdy sword in his hands. He swung and cut away the remaining webs. 

“Help me get the survivors loose!” said Genji as she ran to the webbed up people along the left wall of the tent. Genji and Isaiah set the phaser weapons to low power and cut through the thick webs. 

“You will not take my food away,” said Muffet as she put away her flute. Two of her arms, one on each side, pointed at the team.  **fut fut fut** ! She fired plasma bolts at Genji and Isaiah. One went through the tent above Genji’s head and she ducked while Isaiah turned around and blocked the shots with his sturdy energy shields. 

“I’ll keep her off you!” said Isaiah. He held up his hands and the shield extended to cover the webbed survivors and Genji. A few more bolts bounced off his shields and Muffet soon realized it was futile. She took out her whistle. 

“They’re all yours, my babies,” said Muffet. The music went up in pitch from low to high again, then paused. She played the weird notes again. Spider dropped from the rafters heading towards Isaiah and Genji. He looked up.  _ Crap, there’s too many!  _ {Computer! Phaser shotgun!}

{It would start a catastrophic fire. Use your sword,} the computer replied. 

{Guide my hands!} Isaiah looked at the falling spiders and thought  _ I will not fail today! I WILL SAVE THESE PEOPLE! _ He raised his sword and his flight mode kicked in. 

As Genji cut people loose, she saw the falling spiders and reached for her rifle. Then she saw Isaiah, flying horizontal over her, slashing with his left hand and firing shield pushes with his right. Destroyed spider drones fell around her. Isaiah then spun around, shot rapidly towards the remaining three humans and in a blur of motion Genji couldn’t keep up with, cutting free the remaining three people. He landed between the people and Muffet.  _ Wow! That was...impressive swordsmanship! _ ’

_ Oww, my arms! _ Isaiah complained. “Get them out of here!” He shook his arms to remove the soreness in his muscles. 

“OK! Let’s go, follow me!” Genji helped one fallen man to his feet and the others limped away with her to the near entrance. 

_ I gotta keep her occupied, _ Isaiah thought. He raised his palms and fired an antimatter ball. It exploded and shook Muffet enough she dropped her flute. Her children fared worse, being cut down by Jidod or vaporized by Enabran. They turned to face her. She moved her leg, caught the flute with her toes and tossed it back up to her back hand. 

“Your children were a tough fight,” said Enabran. “I would have resolved it sooner if we weren’t fighting in a flammable building.”

Jidod removed a fang embedded in his armor, then aimed his bat’leth at Muffet. “Your children’s bark was worse than their bite.” 

“Ahnnu. Look at the time. I have to feed my pet.” The music changed again and she blew the crazy note from her flute. She started dancing.  **Rrruummble SMMASSSH!** A gigantic deformed spider arose from the ground around the back end of the tent. Jidod and Isaiah jumped back but Enabran stood his ground.

“I will break your toy-”  **shmooom!** The gigantic spider moved a lot faster than Enabran expected and it hammered him through the ground as if he were a nail and its leg was a piston hammer. Isaiah flew upwards,  **throck!** Right into a pillar and caught in the webs above him. 

Jidod rolled out of the way as the gigantic spider ran past him and tore away the entire front end of the tent, chasing after Genji and the survivors. 

###  Outside,

Genji heard the rumbling and looked back. She saw the massive spider tear through the tent.  **GRRoUUHHH!** The thing roared. Spiders don’t roar. It marched towards them, smashing smaller tents and food stalls in its way. The people with her, exhausted from their order, limped faster or ran slow from the approaching monstrosity. That’s when Genji realized they weren’t going to make it to the exit. “Run!” she shouted. “I’ll cover you!” She ran to the right and turned back to face the creature.  **PPSSST!** She fired her phaser rifle as she hopped backwards. The energy beams dented the creature’s armor. It slowly turned around and chased after her. She fired at its legs, hoping that it would cause it to fall. But it was no avail. “AAAH!” she screamed, and dove. One of the legs barely missed her as it smashed into the ground. She rolled by a game stall and ran through a covered aisleway between game stalls. The creature swung its head looking for her, but only found her phaser rifle.  _ Need to get to high ground.  _ She ran away from the creature but heard it smash through another tent. She found a water tower and quickly climbed up. The creature had turned around again to chase after the survivors. She reached into her pocket and took out Jingwei’s control card. It slipped out of her fingers as she climbed but she managed to snatch it before it fell. She climbed to the top of the water tower and saw the creature head for the exit. 

“Jingwei! Missile strike! No yield on target!” She shouted, pointed at the creature for a moment, then lifted her arm straight up. The creature tore through the last structure in front of the entrance. Then, as if sensing something was coming, it looked up.  **whamwhamwhamwhamwham!** Missile slammed into its back. They did not explode, per Genji’s request. She swung her arm horizontal to the side as the creature scanned the skies, trying to find the source of the attack. Genji held her left arm out, pointed it at the enemy, closed her fingers and tapped her thumb against her finger. Energy balls from Jingwei’s cannon flew down from the sky as the MWA approached.  **bakowbakow boom boom!** The enemy robot took several hits on its back before it jumped away and the rest of the shots hit the ground. Genji stopped firing. She raised and swung her right arm down across her body. Jingwei swooped in, swung its right arm blade down and cut through one of the robot’s legs. It scurried back. Genji jumped. Just as she did, Jingwei jumped. The enemy robot fired a blob of webbing at Jingwei but Jingwei was no longer in the spot. Genji swung her left foot up.  **cruung!** As Jingwei landed, it kicked upward, knocking the creature off its feet. Genji threw a jab with her left arm.  **thronggg!** Jingwei punched the creature hard in the belly, sending it backward, and  **thruuumm!** It landed onto its back. Its legs wiggled in the air. Genji leaned forward and raised her right arm again, then swung down. Jingwei hovered over the fallen robot and sliced through its chest with the arm blade. Genji stomped with her right foot and Jingwei did the same, its foot going through the incision it cut through the armor. The enemy robot twitched violently on the ground, then stopped. Genji was about to celebrate her victory when she heard a beeping sound.  _ It’s gonna blow! Shit it’s caught on my foot!  _

Thinking fast, she jumped in the air and kicked with her left foot. Jingwei took off and kicked the robot free from its foot.  **FHABOOOM!** The explosion sent Jingwei flying out of control, right towards Genji.  _ Crap!  _ She jumped off the water tower just as Jingwei’s lower back slammed into it.  **Whaaaamm!** Jingwei crashed through the tents and the wall by the front entrance. This knocked Genji off one of the tents and  **scrocccck!** Through one of the food stalls where she fell stunned from the impact. Jingwei, meanwhile, lay stunned, its right foot blown off. 

###  Inside the tent,

Webbed to the roof or the floor, Isaiah and Jidod could do nothing as the evil Muffet sat on her swing and...danced with her spider drones. “This is unfair!” Isaiah shouted. “Her theme song is awesome! How come her song is cooler than mine?!”

“She’s forborting evil! Help me not your theme song!” Jidod yelled, unable to move his bat’leth or get enough momentum to tear himself loose.

“Right!” said Isaiah. He tried to move his hand. He succeeded a little bit but  **zzaap!** The spider drones got to his web and proceeded to send electric shocks into the web. “UNGH! AGH! ACK!” 

“Ut uh. Nobody escapes from Muffet’s web,” said the dancing android, its hips and arms swaying with the theme song.

“Isaiah!” Jidod shouted. “Do something!” 

Getting zapped made it hard for Isaiah to focus.  _ Have...to...fire! _ His screens flickered from the interference of the electricity going through him. He used the shocks to rotate his left palm towards Jidod. “Fire shotgun!AAah!” The shocks increased, his computer struggled to obey his commands. As Muffet approached Jidod, he took aim.  **ppsssh!** The low power beams cut through enough of the webs. Jidod, in a surge of strength, spun through the remaining webs and swung at Muffet. She easily dodged the blade but she was not his target. He threw the blade towards Isaiah. It spun past him, cutting him partially free of the webs. Jidod continued his spin and kicked Muffet hard in the stomach. She skitted back. 

“That’s no way to treat a lady!” she exclaimed.

Jidod caught the blade and faced her. “Good thing you’re not a lady.” 

“Ahhnnuu! Your death will please the nest.” She raised her arms and four of them became pointy. 

Pchew pchew pchew! Isaiah destroyed the last of her spider drones and then used his antigravity ability to swing the blade around him like Jidod did, cutting him loose without risking his skin getting torn off. He dropped to the ground and caught his sword in his left palm. He saw Jidod swing his bat’leth, get blocked, then block an onslaught of stabs from her four attacking arms. Isaiah charged at her and swung a mighty blow. CLANNG! She blocked it with two of her arms. 

“A double team! Why, I feel so lucky!” Before they could respond to her taunt, she struck again, quickly stabbing them in their shoulders with her uppermost arm blades.

“Argh! Ack!” they winced from the pain. The heroes stepped back.

“You take the left, I’ll take the right,” said Jidod. 

“I should take the right,” said Isaiah as he held his wounded left shoulder. He shook away the pain and raised his weapon again as his nanobots healed the wound. 

“You’re better with the left side,” said Jidod. “Now attack!” He rushed forward and Isaiah followed. 

Clang clang clang! Isaiah and Jidod furiously swung at the evil android, using their enhanced speed to even the odds. But the android neural prediction network was more than up to the task and it quickly blocked and countered their blows. Sparks flew from their weapons’ constant collisions. She raised her arms, dodged their downward simultaneous strikes and spun behind them.  **whap whap!** Her arms lowered and she swatted both of them in the ass with all of her arms. They clutched their butts in pain.

“You deserved an old fashioned spanking!” said Muffet. She reached for her flute. 

“Now!” shouted Jidod. With a burst of speed, Jidod grabbed 2 arms of Muffet’s. Isaiah quickly caught on and grabbed 2 other arms. But they had to drop their weapons to do so. 

“Now what?” Isaiah asked. 

“Pull her arms out!” Jidod shouted.

“So handsy, boys!” said Muffet. Her lowest arm, the ones with the cannons, rotated up to face them. 

“Oh crap.”  **fut fut.** The plasma bolts slammed into the boys, knocked them off their feet and freed Muffet’s arms from their grasps. 

“You boys are not the brightest tools in the shed. I can tell.” Muffet continued to tease them. “You need a strong mama like me to whip you-”  **scrrsss!** Enabran’s energy blade cut clean through her chest. She twitched. Her eyes closed and her head sagged. Enabran withdrew his blade. The music stopped. The android flopped to the floor, its power core destroyed. 

“Turning your back to a Cardassian warrior is always a fatal error, my good lady,” Enabran chided the dead robot. He looked at his friends. Isaiah quickly got up.

“Thanks for showing up,” Isaiah said.

“I would have been here sooner, if you had gotten me out of the ground sooner,” said Enabran. He looked at Jidod. “If he’s dead, do I get his weapon?” 

They walked over to Jidod and turned him over. His chest armor was burned off. Enabran put his hands over the wound and began to heal the damage. Jidod woke up. “HOOUGH! Thought I was in Sto-vo-kor for a moment.” 

“Next time, I make the plans,” said Isaiah. 

“It almost worked. I forgot about the cannons.” Jidod sat up. “Where’s Genji?” 

“She took the survivors outside, then the giant robot chased after her,” said Isaiah. 

“I don’t hear it smashing around anymore,” said Jidod.

“Perhaps Jingwei dealt with it?” 

Jidod stood up. “We should go make sure-” He looked at the path the giant robot carved. Genji stood in the middle of the path, limping over to them, rifle slung over her shoulder. 

“We should keep going,” said Genji. “There are more survivors to save.” 

###  Next tent,

a few minutes later,

In better shape, the team walked inside the next tent. This one had a European fantasy theme to it, with large mirrors, and pictures of knights in shining armor hanging around the tent. Some survivors were webbed to the wall of the tent. The team worked quickly, cutting them free without bothering to check if there was anything else in the room. After sending them on their way to the exit, they looked around the room. The centerpiece was a very pale yet beautiful young woman with blond hair, sleeping on the table, dressed in a maid uniform.

“Wait, I know what this is!” said Isaiah. “It’s Sleeping Beauty!” He leaned over the table. “I know what to do.”

“Stop, Isaiah!” Genji ordered. “What if it’s really an android?”

“C’mon, look how pretty she is! She can’t be an android! I’m going to kiss her!”

“Do humans randomly put their lips on sleeping humans?” Enabran asked.

“No, this was a fairy tale. A FAIRY TALE, Isaiah!” 

Isaiah put his hands on his lips. “Hey, what if it works? I’m practically a prince right now anyway.” He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes opened.

“I see you found the Snow White tent!” said Dr. Soong. “Drat! I didn’t get around to reprogramming her. No matter, she will still follow my orders.”

Isaiah removed his lips from hers. “What? You’re an android?!”

“Duh, genius!” said Genji. She aimed her rifle at the android.

“Master, what is happening?” asked the Snow White android. 

“Kill them, Snow Byte. Kill them all!” 

“I couldn’t do that, master!”

“Master?” Isaiah wondered. “Wait! Don’t listen to him!”

“Activate combat mode! 7 drones, attack!” 

“Get off her!” shouted a drone.  **whap!** The red and white colored drone with four lenses for eyes slapped Isaiah across the face with its short paddle shaped arm. “What kinda punk ass kisses sleeping women anyway?!”

Isaiah stepped back from the onslaught. 7 boxy drones about the size of a stool with thick green tubes attached to their backs floated around Snow Byte as she sat up. Her forehead opened up and a series of wires appeared, which quickly formed into a bandana shaped like a three pronged crown. Her ears sunk into her head and wires appeared again, which quickly wrapped around her ear holes to make something like headphones. These connected with her crown. Her hair turned jet black. On the center of the crown was a lens shaped object. A red light began to glow around the edge of the lens. Snow Byte opened her eyes. “Acknowledged, master. Combat mode, engaged.”

End chapter 8


	9. Snow Byte and the Seven Drones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Misamusement Park War!

Fantasy Tent,

A moment later,

Snow Byte stood up, her calm small eyes replaced with larger, hate focused ones. Her drones hovered by her side.

Genji aimed her rifle at her. “Don’t listen to him! He’s the bad guy here!” she shouted.

“Yes, kill them, kill all the invaders!” Dr. Soong spoke, his voice echoed in the tent.

“Shut up, you!” 

“Look, I kissed you!” said Isaiah as he rubbed his cheek. “You should be all nice and thankful! I broke the curse, right?”

Snow Byte looked down and whispered “Perv.” 

“What?” Isaiah looked shocked! “This is how the fairy tale’s supposed to work! I’m supposed to kiss you, now you wanna kill me? That’s not fair!” 

“Perv perv perv!” shouted the drones. Isaiah’s teammates laughed. 

Isaiah clenched his fists, the rage swelling up in him. “You wanna make fun of me?!” He pointed his fist at her. “I was trying to help you out here you plastic piece of crap!” 

“He lies!” said Dr. Soong. “His roaring teenage hormones made him do it!”

The teammates laughed again. “That’s our Isaiah!” Jidod says, slapping him on the back. “He’d kiss any plastic thing with a cute face!” 

“Grr! Song, you’re next! First, I’ll break you to pieces!” He jumped towards Snow Byte and swung his fist towards her.

WHA-BLAOW! Snow Byte struck first, her enhanced fist connected with his face so hard he automatically snapped backwards, flew past his teammates and into the tent wall with so much momentum he tore the entire tent upwards with him as he smashed through the next two tents. 

###  Opening sequence

_ Opening song: gravityWall fFeat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16 _

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He glances to the right, and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9-year-old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, Founder Changling, Iconian Spirit, a group of bloodthirsty drones, and Muffet fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. 

_ Now I don’t know what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to front of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes, and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words  ** Star Trek Colony Season 2 ** appears in the blank screen.  ** Episode 9: Snow Byte and the 7 Dwarves ** appear below it. 

###  Sponsor: [(In Japanese)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LygLkrmhdxA)

Today grand sponsor is  ** Bliss05 **

Genji and the team removed their arms from their eyes, and realized the tent was gone. 

“This robot appears to be as strong as a hovertruck,” said Enabran. He and the team spread out and took defensive postures. “How should we fight this thing?”

“We need to buy-” Genji began but was interrupted by a scream in the distance. 

“AAARGGH! HOOAAH!” Isaiah shouted as he stood up, tossed the debris off him and flew towards the new enemy.  ** PAOWBLOOM!  ** She slugged him again when he got in close, which sent him flying back into the pile of debris a hundred meters away. The team turned around to check on their wounded comrade. “AARGH HOAAH!”  ** PAOWBLOOM!  ** He did the same thing and got slugged again.

“He’s going to do this all day,” said Jidod. 

“It’s obvious we cannot let our teammate get killed by her,” said Enabran. “YAH! Isaiah! Stop!”

Isaiah ignored his teammates again and rushed forward, screaming as he approached.  ** whap!~  ** She ducked under his punch, caught him in the face and stopped all of his momentum. Isaiah hung confused in the air for half a second, then  ** whaBUUUMM! ** She face-slammed him into the ground, cracking the pavement underneath them and thoroughly embedding him in the ground. 

With Isaiah out of action, she raised her head to see his stunned teammates. Jidod smiled, understanding that she represented a worthy challenge. So she decided to target him next. “Doc: protection.”

“Yes, my liege.” One robot said in a grandfatherly voice. This robot had one large lens in the center of its torso, two tiny feet hanging from its boxy torso, two pointy rabbit ears at the top of the torso, two large arms longer than the length of its body, sides painted brown and other sides painted a dark green. It flew in front of her, glowed brilliantly white for a moment, which blinded everyone around it. Once the light cleared, a badge-shaped shield called a heater hovered in front of her. Before the team could react, she grabbed the shield, ran at Jidod and rammed him with it. It was now Jidod’s turn to get slugged. As Genji and Enabran turned to assist, the other drones moved in. Genji dove to the end of the flipped over table, just barely avoiding white energy shots from 3 of the floating drones. 

“Gonna break you in half, boy!” shouted the red and white striped drone that slapped Isaiah earlier at Enabran. 

Enabran looked on with annoyance and waved his hand at the drones as if he were swatting flies. The drones barely dodged his swatting movements as he walked toward the fallen Isaiah. 

“You’ll pay for ignoring us!” said the red and white drone. “Playfully! Slowpokey! Now!” 

The black and blue striped drone with 4 lenses and one big long lens flew to Enabran’s right side while the large blue and black striped drone with 2 wide lenses and holding a tiny rake in its arm flew to Enabran’s left side. Enabran stopped when he realized the red and white striped drone with 4 lenses was in front of him.  _ This looks like a tra- _

Before he could finish his thought, a white beam of energy connected the three drones together, forming a tube around Enabran. “FIELD….RELEASE!” The light around Enabran ‘cracked’. He saw people and objects as ‘whole’ in 10 milliseconds, but splintered in the other milliseconds. In his mind he felt something wrong. He heard the Pah Wraiths in his head screaming. 

{Sub...space...attack!} said the tallest Pah Wraith as he clutched his head in pain.

{Distorting...us…} said the female Pah Wraith.

{Can’t...maintain...presence in...this...place} said the shortest Pah Wraith. 

{Need to...be...free! Nararaghhg!} the bald Pah Wraith screamed as he finished the sentence.

Enabran knelt down and clutched his head in pain. He knew he needed to get out of the field. He thought about jumping but the Pah Wraiths grabbed him in his mind. 

{No! The barrier...argg} said the bald Pah Wraith.

{It will...uhg!} said the tallest Pah Wraith.

{...tear us...ghgffs!}

{to...shreds!} the female Pah Wraith completed their sentence. 

{What about...up?} Enabran asked with great effort. 

{Barrier there too!} said the Pah Wraith with 4 eyes.

{Let’s...disrupt the field!} Enabran held out his hand. 

Psssstt! PSsst! Genji fired her phaser rifle at the drones. They dodged her shot and fired back, her protective table became even more punctured.  _ Forbort! They got me pinned! _

“Don’t you mess with my master!” said the brown and gray drone with 5 lenses arranged circular on the torso and one black lens in the middle.

“Watch me!” Genji shouted back. She threw a broken chunk of table at the angry drone.  ** Tong! **

** “ ** waugh!” shouted the drone.

Genji fired her phaser at another drone she saw floating by. “EEEK!” said that blue-green striped drone with 6 lenses arranged in 2 pairs with one tiny one in the middle as it spiraled out of the beam. 

“Yanderey!” shouted the brown and gray drone.

“I’m coommmming!” shouted the yellow and gray striped drone with one long horizontal lens and two smaller lenses above and below the main lens. “Achew!” It sneezed as it dove to catch the falling Yanderey. 

{NOW!} Enabran ordered his Pah Wraith guests.  ** BRATASH FLOUMP!  ** A wave of energy shot out of his hands, disrupting the energy coming from the drones. This made a shockwave of magic and sub-spacial energy that swept everyone nearby off their feet.

Snow Byte looked back when she detected the burst. “Friends! Status!” she ordered them.

Jidod saw it distracted her. He blitzed past her shield and swung his bat’leth as he ran behind her. swhack! The left cut through part of her left lower hip as he ran past. “You shouldn’t get distracted when fighting a Klingon!” he remarked.

“Urk!” she groaned and spun around to face the threat. “Doc! Healing!” 

“Yes, master.” She held the shield over the damaged hip. Several scanning beams assessed the damage, then she reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt and debris. She held it over the wound. A stream of energy flew out of the shield, into the handful and into the hole. In a few seconds, she was fully repaired. 

Jidod rushed towards her. Snow Byte hid behind her shield and as the swing came down, she rammed Jidod before the swing could connect with her head. This knocked him off his feet and he bounced head first off the pavement and  ** croosh!  ** into a part of the shredded tent. This attack brought her closer to her friends. 

“Playfully and Slowpokey!” said Snow Byte.

“Yaay, let’s play!” shouted Playfully in a childish voice as she flew to her. “Wait for meee!” said Slowpokey as he jumped towards her. They both glowed brightly as they approached, changing form into her next weapons.  ** thung thung!  ** They attached to her hips, in the form of two short and wide barrels attached to small rectangular boxes leading from her lower hips. These small barrels curved forwards. 

“OK, wow, she is cool,” said Genji as she stood up. 

“Those look like weapons, leader,” said Enabran.

“Better shoot her now, then!” Genji fired her phaser rifle.  ** psscrrsss!  ** Snow Byte raised her shield in time, blocking the phaser beam. She smiled. “Oh crap, take cover!” Genji dove as the right hip weapon fired a stream of micro missiles at the team. Genji’s dive got her out of the way of the first missiles. Enabran blocked the second stream easily.

“Yeaargh!” Jidod shouted, while on his back, as missiles flew at him. He swatted them away with desperate swings of his bat’leth. He flipped off the ground and raised his weapon at her. “Fight me honorably!” He ran towards her. 

“No,” she whispered. She tilted her left hip towards him and fired.  ** rrtassh!  ** A beam of electricity arced through the laser beam guiding it, went around the bat’leth and struck through his chest, sending him flying back in pain. 

“We have to kill it now!” said Enabran. He started hovering. This caught Snow Byte’s attention and she looked up curiously at him.

“No! Wait!” Genji shouted. “We can’t blow her up without killing the civilians.”

“Are there any even left alive? We haven’t seen our commander in a while.” 

“SPO and Spinny! Attend me!” said Snow Byte. The red and white striped drone and the yellow and gray drone flew to her and changed shape.

“No, you don’t!” shouted Enabran as he fired an energy wave at the drones. But they were faster and easily dodged the wave as they transformed into 2 thick but short tubes that mounted next to her shoulder blades, connecting to pivot posts attached to her back. 

“Flight mode, ready,” said Slightly Pissed Off (SPO) and Spinny at the same time. 

“Fight mode?” asked Enabran, lowering his hands. “What is this thing? A cartoon ro-”  ** whaam!  ** Snow Byte’s new boosters shot her like a rocket at the hovering Enabran and she punched him in the chest. To his eyes, he noticed the ground flying away from him. 

####  _ Commercial Break _

Flashback to season 1, episode 6: Jidod stood in the crater, and was about to grasp the bat’leth of Kahless.

“Stop, Jidod!” Ms. Talllk commanded.

“This is my birthright! I can sense it!” replied Jidod.

“That’s unlikely,” she replied.

“Fine then, human rules! Finders, keepers! Losers, weepers!” 

“That...may be true,” said Ms. Talllk, “but it’s too hot for you to touch! It just came from space! Let the scientists scan it first or at least wait until it cools down!”

Jidod had a crazy idea. “You’re right!” He turned around to look at the bat'leth. “I’ll blow on it! WHoos whoos whoos!” 

“You crazy Klingon!” Isaiah shouted. “It’s not a soup!”

The odd purple glow coming from the bat'leth faded. “See?” said Jidod. “Perfectly safe!”

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

Enabran and Snow Byte flew in a lazy loop de loop over the amusement park, blocking each other’s punches and kicks. 

{I’m getting bored,} said the female Pah Wraith.

{I wish I could share your sentiment,} said Enabran. {Let me end this now.}  ** whap!  ** Raising his right leg and flying a bit to the left with the right kick of Snow Byte, he blocked it then caught her leg with his hand. His right hand began to glow red with the fury of a fusion bomb’s worth of heat about to pour out.

But Snow Byte was not worried in the slightest. She swung her right leg upward.  ** THROCCCK!!! ** The blow echoed into the amusement park. Enabran felt nothing, nothing from any part of his body, but it wouldn’t move. Then, the pain flooded in. “OuuOuuOuu…” his voice went into chipmunk territory. “Not...again…” The Pah Wraiths in his mind crumpled. He started sagging in the air. 

** FMWHAM! BOOOOSHHH!  ** Snow Byte, sensing his weakness, flew above him, made both hands into a ball and slammed Enabran. He crashed through the tent below. 

“Enabran!” Genji screamed. Fear dripped down her heart. She panted.  _ This is no time to panic! I have to strike now! _ “Jingwei! Target about 200m up! Fire phaser rifle!”    
  


Jingwei, still repairing the damaged leg, summoned the phaser rifle and fired.  ** SCRRKOOW!  ** Snow Byte spun around and in a seamless motion, got the shield out and blocked the beam. The phaser beam split off into numerous directions like a spray of water hitting a wall. Her thrusters went to maximum thrust to keep her steady. This flying tug of war went on for a moment. Then another. “Jingwei, hold fire,” and the phaser beam stopped. She looked up at the enemy android and shouted, “Come down here. I wanna talk!” 

Snow Byte spun end over end and flew down to Genji, spun around again and landed. She was now face to face with Genji. Even though she was only slightly taller than Genji, her power and form made Genji felt towered over. 

“I need a break,” said Doc. Snow Byte let go of the shield. It flew around to her back, smoke coming off the outer shield. 

“I should kill you now,” said Snow Byte. 

“No, you shouldn’t. Look, your creator is wrong!” Genji pleaded. 

“My creator is perfect,” said Snow Byte.

“No, he isn’t! You have to realize this by now!” She pointed at the ground. “You weren’t built to be a war machine!” 

“I...wasn’t?” Her eyes opened up, her eyebrows arched a little.

“Search your programming! Why would a host want to kill the guests?! It’s stupid! Illogical!” 

“No!” Dr. Soong shouted from a broken speaker. “Don’t listen to her! She’s Federation! She only wants to hurt me!”

“I certainly do now!” Genji shouted back. “You killed innocent people with your androids!” 

“They weren’t innocent!”

“I mean the guests, not the Augments!” 

A pause as Snow Byte and Genji looked at the speaker Dr. Soong was speaking from. “They don’t matter anymore!” Dr. Soong finally replied. “Now it is my turn to conquer the galaxy! My robots are fantastic and the Alpha Quadrant must learn this!” 

“See? He’s crazy!” Genji waved her arms to express her feelings. “He can’t possibly fight off the entire Alpha Quadrant!”

“What is... Alpha Quadrant?”

“No! She’s trying to confuse you,” Dr. Soong shouted. “Why aren’t they all dead yet?! You are my creation! My most perfect creation!”

“Ask him what happened to your fellow androids,” said Genji.    
“Dr. Soong, I-”

“No! Why aren’t you killing them? I knew I should have awoken you sooner! This is unfair! You’re supposed to be mine! My weapon!” 

“See?” Genji asked. “You were built to make guests happy. That was your programming, correct?”

“Yes…” she lowered her arms. “I must make my guests happy.” 

“NO! I AM your MASTER!” 

“Master, I-” 

“Now’s my chance!” Isaiah shouted as he flew towards Snow Byte, omega molecule spinning in his hand. “You’ll pay for HOOOOGH!” She sped forward and kicked him upward in the stomach. The omega molecule disappeared as he flew up with the strong kick. She jumped, caught him by the shoulders and spun forward. “WAAaaa…!” Isaiah yelled as she tossed him away like a discus thrown by an athlete.  ** KABooosm!  ** He went through a dome shaped building in front of the administration building.

“Tsundery! Yandery!” Snow Byte shouted. She tucked her forearms behind her back and the forearms disconnected as the two drones flew towards her. 

“My princessssss!” shouted Yandery.

“Yeah! Let’s end this schmuck!” shouted Tsundery as they approached Snow Byte and changed form.

_ This is bad!  _ Genji realized. She took out her communicator. “Genji to Pense! You’ve gotta beam out of here!” 

“The transporters are jammed! Wait, another call,” said Pense. He clicked over, then clicked back. “They’re working again! Your team must have-”

“You gotta run now or die!” Genji screamed. She hung up the communicator and ran to Jidod’s side. 

Claung claung! The two drones became large white wrench-shaped weapons with open sides and a blue tubed-shaped injector in the back of the wrench. She aimed the arm cannons where she threw Isaiah. “Subspace cannon charging,” she said to herself. “Targeting complete. Charging complete.” A glowing, blindingly bright light came from the empty space in the middle space around the tip. “Light of Hell attack ready!”

“unnggh. Hey, what’s that light?” Isaiah asked. 

“COME INTO IT!” Snow Byte shouted.  ** FFOOO ** ~ the injectors fired an isolytic burst into the subspace tear formed in the glowing space at the tip of the cannon.  ** BOOOOMMMM~  ** The subspace tear became a glowing wave as it flew out of the cannons. It struck the dome, which turned out to be the subspace jamming device. SCREEPAKOOOM! Pillars of energy flew out of the hit area like spikes on a porcupine, shredding the administration office behind the dome. 

Genji ducked under the flying debris from the exploded admin center. She tried to lift the unconscious Jidod, but barely moved him. She whipped out her communicator as a half-destroyed chair landed and bounced off Jidod’s legs. “Genji to ship. Get us out of here!” 

“One more moment. What’s going on down there?” asked the communications officer.

“She’s out of control! We can’t stop her!” 

“Just hold on. We’ve got the survivors and Pense’s team on board. Transporter room says there is a lot of interference.”

Genji looked up. Snow Byte looked at the destroyed offices. She turned to the right and lowered her arms. That’s when she saw Genji and the fallen Jidod. Her arms went up again, this time the cannons aimed at them.  ** SCRROW!  ** A phaser beam slammed into her, sending her spinning in the air. Genji clutched Jidod tightly. Transporter beams surrounded them and soon they were off the planet. 

Snow Byte steadied herself and turned to face the newest threat, Jingwei the giant robot. She saw it put the phaser rifle on its back. She aimed the cannons at this new threat. The Light of Hell began charging. With flair, Jingwei knelt down and saluted, then pointed at the robot. Transporter energy surrounded Jingwei, and it too was off the planet. Frustrated, Snow Byte stopped the attack. She hovered around, looking for more humans to kill. Soon, her sensors detected one climbing out of the wreckage of the administration office. Not even bothering to check who it was, she flew up ten thousand meters. “I will end this place! By the power of my master!” she yelled. Her drone attachments disconnected and glowed. They flew above her, attached to each other and ceased their glow. Now, in the form of a long blue spear, it hovered above her. She reached up and grabbed it, then bent her body horizontally while aiming the spear. “I won’t miss!” she shouted and threw the spear. 

** EEEEE~  ** the sound of the falling spear made Dr. Soong look up. “No! I’m down here!” he shouted and waved. A bright flash pulsed across the land from the spear when it hit, and the shockwave and massive column of exploding dark matter engulfed Dr. Soong and everything in the colony. From the view of the starship in orbit, it looked like a massive nuclear explosion hit the colony. 

3 minutes after the explosion, Snow Byte landed. All that was left of the colony was the spear. Not a single molecule of the colony remained. Even though the area was obscured with the smoke of vaporized matter, she found her spear. She yanked it from the ground. 

“There...it’s done...master…” she said. She fell to the hot scorched ground, spear still in her hands. Her eyes closed, exhausted from the battle. 

Oregon family lab,

two days later.

“You don’t have to kiss her if- oh, she’s awake!” Nana Oregon told her son Isaiah, then she noticed Snow Byte looking up at her. She reached over and grabbed a mirror, then held it in front of Snow Byte. “It’s OK, dear. You’re back to normal.” Sure enough, she saw her soft skin, her long blond hair, her curved chin. Things felt almost normal. “We removed the bad programming Dr. Soong left in you. You are now an autonomous android.” 

“You... saved me. I don’t understand.” She sat up. She looked to the right when she sensed movement and saw Genji standing by her. 

“We know it wasn’t your fault. It took some convincing, but I got Commander Pense to approve saving you. That,” Genji looked to her right, “and Isaiah here likes you, so I figured he’d be happy.”

“What?” Isaiah said. Snow Byte looked to her left. Isaiah, Enabran, Jidod, and even K'mtar were standing together. Isaiah and Enabran aimed glowing palms at her. Jidod aimed a Klingon disruptor pistol at her. K'mtar aimed a phaser rifle at her. “No, I don’t like her!” 

“Yes you do!” said Genji. “You even let her kick your ass!”

“No, I didn’t! I just kissed her because that’s how the fairy tale goes!” Isaiah sneered at her.

“You beat the Borg and took out a Q! How could you let little ole’ her beat you, huh?” 

“Uh, no way! She’s just really strong!” 

Genji stood in front of them, blocking their shots. “That’s why I’m asking you to join our team, Snow Byte.” 

“Me? Team?” She looked around and saw her spear sitting on the table in front of her. “I...had a...team.” 

“No way no how!” said Isaiah. “She blew me up!”

“She kicked me in the scrotal sack!” said Enabran.

“She nearly killed me,” Jidod complained.

“What they said,” said K’mtar. “And I don’t trust super robots.”

“OK, fine!” said Genji. “Let’s put it to a voice vote!” Then she pointed at her team. “If you want her on the team, say Aye. Aye!” She raised her hand as well. “If you’re opposed, say Nay!” 

“NAAAY!” all the boys said. 

“The aye’s have it,” said Genji. She turned around and looked at Nana. “Correct?”

“Yes, dear,” said Nana.

“What?” Isaiah clenched his fist. “I want a recount!” 

“I want a rematch!” said Jidod.

Genji turned again to face Snow Byte. “Don’t mind them. They’re overjoyed right now. You just have to ignore the layers of anger. That’s their default emotion. Anyway, you’re on team Hero now!” She gave her a hug. “Don’t let the boys push you around.” 

“Oh. I shall not. They are... friends.” Genji let her go. “Friends.”

The spear floated above the table and glowed. Then  ** spratizz!  ** It separated and the 7 drones the team fought earlier returned. 

“Huh? Where are we?” asked Spinny. 

“Friends!” said Snow Byte. “I brought you back!” 

“Took you long enough!” SPO chided her. 

“My queeeeen!” Yandery said as she flew to her side. 

“You seem better,” said Doc.

“Thank you, friends,” Snow Byte smiled. 

“That’s good-hey what about those bozos!” Tsundery noticed the 4 armed men standing in the corner aiming at them. Tsundery and SPO flew over to her left, hovering defensively. “You’d better leave her alone!” 

“Yeah, you punks! Back off!” 

“How dare you-!” Isaiah shouted, aiming both palms at her and her drones. 

“It is fine. The fighting is done. They are friends now.”

“Hmph. We’ll see…” said SPO as it and the other drones landed in and on the sarcophagus she was sitting in. 

“I missed all of you,” Snow Byte said with a smile. “We’re free to sing and play now.” 

“Wonderful!” said Genji. “I always wanted a girl on our team. We can get our hair done and play the guitar and other fun stuff!”

“And I’m out of here,” said K’mtar. He lowered the rifle and headed for the door. “This is too much girl power for me. Come on, Jidod.”

“Fine. Our girlfriends are playing well, Isaiah,” said Jidod as he walked away with K’mtar.”

Isaiah turned to look at him and pointed his fist at him. “She’s not my girlfriend! I don’t like robots.”

K’mtar smirked and said, “You like Eight of Dave. He’s mostly a robot.”

Isaiah and Enabran argued and left the room with K’mtar while Snow Byte introduced her drone friends to the excited Genji. And so it was. The team added a new member the only way it could- through a life and death battle with consequences across the sector. 

**End Episode 9.**


	10. Awarded for Failure

Earth, Federation Council Building, side chamber

May 12, 2297

Purcell looked over the attire of the team one more time. Isaiah’s tie was crooked so Purcell went over and rotated it slightly. Jidod fussed with the bow tie and it became crooked. “Why do I have to wear this thing?!” he slightly whined.

“Because you didn’t want to wear a tie,” said Purcell. 

“I should be allowed to wear my armor!”

“Honey,” said Genji, “you look good with a bow tie.” She held up her communicator, using the camera mode as a mirror while she combed her hair. 

“Then I shall wear this as a sacred symbol of honor!” He looked at his bat’leth. “Can I at least be allowed to bring in my weapon?”

“Why?” Purcell asked. “Who are you going to fight in an award ceremony?” 

Jidod crossed his arms. “A Klingon should never be far from his weapon.”

“But you’re a federation member now,” said Genji.

Jidod glared at her “I’m still a Klingon...honey.”

“Fine, you can bring it. Just don’t send the President to Romulus, OK?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Isaiah. “I’ll keep everyone safe.” He was sitting and spinning in his chair while doing his homework. “Now, what’s the answer to question 4?”

Jidod said “4.”

“The question is about the atomic weight of neutronium.”

“Still 4.” 

“OK… coulda swore it was heavier.” 

Purcell was about to say something when Enabran grabbed his attention and shook his head. So, Purcell decided to stay quiet. 

Genji put away her comb and Enabran closed her communicator and returned it to her. “Are they ready yet?” 

“I think-” Purcell was interrupted by the Tellarite aid to the president entering the room. 

“The President is running a little late,” the tall Tellarite said. He wiped some sweat from top of his brow near the hairline. “You can mingle with the council members while you wait. They have all arrived.”

“Ah, so we may commence the human term of schmoozing,” said Enabran. 

“Thank you, Tevrin,” said Purcell. Tevrin left the room as the team stood up. Purcell stepped in front of the closed door. “Now remember, if they ask questions, don’t mention the superpowers or the Borg or the Q war or-” 

“We understand it!” Jidod said as he picked up the bat’leth and put it on his back. “I still can’t believe we have to hide our powers with these whiny brats!”

“They’re politicians, Jidod,” said Purcell. “They’re supposed to be whiny. Besides, you wouldn’t want the council members asking questions about how you got the bat’leth, would you?”

“Hmmm...see your point. BUT STILL!” 

Isaiah patted him on the shoulder. “At least I can talk about MY powers! Just send them to me and I will impress them!”

Jidod elbowed him in the side, but softly. “Like that time you crashed into a tree? That was very impressive...” 

“Be nice, everyone. Remember the words of our mayor- “Don’t embarrass me!””

Federation Council Chamber,

a moment later.

While they waited for the president to arrive, the team chatted with the 40 representatives and officials who bothered to attend the ceremony. They regaled them with the carefully worded statement Section 31 required them to say, emphasizing parts where they fought the robots and leaving out parts about Snow Byte and how she blew up the facility. Then Isaiah and Enabran almost got into a fight over the last fried cheese ball on the buffet aisle.

Jidod allowed one of the Starfleet officers to hold his bat’leth, just as the Federation president arrived. Jidod turned his back to face the president and clap with everyone else. The officer softly placed the bat’leth back on his back and started clapping as well. 

“Thank you, thank you,” said president Ra-ghoratreii, an older man from Efrosia. “One more minute and we will begin the ceremony.” The music began to play again. “Don’t forget to try the Betazed snackcakes! They’re to die for!” laughter from the crowd.

Isaiah walked over to the buffet table where the cookie-shaped snackcakes were. He was about to grab more than one when Jingwei called him on his in-brain communicator. {Attention, human child!} said Jingwei. {There is an explosive device 1.56 meters from your current position.}

Isaiah looked around. He saw the buffet table, the empty seats where the councilors sit during legislative meetings, the people standing around him, and a houseplant positioned next to the raised councilor seats. {Where? I don’t see anything that looks like a bomb!}

“What are you searching around for?” asked Jidod. “The snackcakes are in front of you.” He reached beside Isaiah and picked one up for himself.

Isaiah looked at Jidod. “Jingwei says there’s a bomb here but I don’t see it.”

{The bomb is right in front of you, stupid enhanced human.}

“But Jidod’s not a bomb, Jingwei,” said Isaiah.

{No, where you were looking a second ago.}   
“Oh...Still don’t see it.” Isaiah turned back. 

“Why is there a plant that Efrosians are allergic to here?” Jidod asked. He pointed to the houseplant.

Isaiah asked his computer to scan it. He saw the results a few seconds later. “Hmm...lotta plasma for a houseplant.”

“That’s the bomb, moron!” Jidod stuffed the snackcake in his mouth and grabbed his bat’leth. 

{Detonation imminent!} Jingwei warned. 

Isaiah aimed his palm at the enemy houseplant. “Shield bubble!” he ordered the computer.  **fwiiish!** A shield appeared around the houseplant. A wormhole opened next to it and Isaiah flung the houseplant into it. 

**BOOOOM!** The floor shook and the closest window to the explosion shattered from the force of the blast, the glass going outwards. People in the room screamed. Isaiah and Jidod ran to the window. They looked down as people ran away from the falling debris and glass. 

“Why’d you toss it out there?” Isaiah asked.

“I thought it was a smaller bomb. So I send it 300 meters up.” 

Purcell ran to their side. “What was that about?” he asked. 

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:16

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, Founder Changling, Iconian Spirit, Snow Byte’s drones, and Muffet fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. 

_ Now I don’t know what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to front of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fire past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 10: Awarded For Failure** appear below it. 

###  Sponsor:

Today grand sponsor is 생고기대학교

Outside Federation Council building, San Francisco

five minutes later,

Starfleet and city police pulled tape and set up barriers when the team walked past. A crowd of people and reporters milled about, trying to learn what happened inside. The team was ignored by them as they stood in front of the barriers and tape, ostensibly waiting for President Ra-ghoratreii, who had a very high approval rating in this term of office. Walking with the team were three Starfleet security guards, armed with heavy phaser rifles. Jidod squinted when he stepped into the bright sunlight and wished he brought a hat with him. 

Once they got past the crowds, it was safe to speak again. Purcell looked around and didn’t see anyone within earshot besides the team and guards. “Keep a lookout. The bomber could strike again,” he said.

“How’d you know it was there?” Genji asked.

“Jingwei told me,” said Isaiah. They walked into the shade made by the tall skyscrapers around them. After making another left, they saw the sunbeams again and made a right onto that street. They came across the wide park in front of their hotel. Past the benches and statues of famous city heroes, in the middle of the park’s empty space, was the kneeling Jingwei. A large crowd of people stood around Jingwei. Kids climbed and slid down Jingwei’s legs. They walked towards the robot.

“Is that yours?” asked one of the guards to Purcell.

“Genji’s, actually,” replied Purcell. “Don’t worry.” He waved his hands playfully. “We have a permit for him.” 

When Genji got within a few meters of Jingwei, it turned its head to look at her. 

“How you doing, big guy?” Genji asked. 

“I am operating normally,” Jingwei started, “but I am dismayed by the number of tourists playing around me.”

“Wow! It talks!” shouted a tourist.

“Amazing!” another tourist exclaimed. 

“This is better than Starfleet museum!” said a kid. 

“Just relax, big guy,” said Genji. “We’ll be out of here soon.”

Some tourists walked over to Genji, getting up in her space.

“Did you built him yourself?” asked a tall tourist.

“How many credits did it cost?” asked a female Caitian tourist.

“Can you build one for me?” asked an Andorian guy with three head antennas.

“How did you solve the surface to volume ratio problem?” asked a Vulcan tourist. 

“Did he just call me fat?” Jingwei asked. 

“How did you know about the bomber?” Genji asked.

“The card I gave you has some sensors in it,” he replied. 

“OK, just...wait here,” said Purcell. “We’ll have you off your feet in an hour.” Purcell turned around to leave and as he did, he saw a human male carrying a backpack with rainbow fabric that changed color as he walked. He didn’t think anything suspicious of this, but he did when the man stared at Jingwei. Something about him didn’t seem right. He stopped walking and turned round. “Hey Jingwei? Can you scan the man with the colorful backpack?”

Jingwei ignored the other tourists and turned his head to look at the man staring at him in front of the team’s hotel. The man noticed he was being stared at. He started running away. “That bag has traces of the explosive,” said Jingwei.

“Right, thanks! Let’s get ‘em team!”

Isaiah and the team turned around and saw the man running. Purcell ran after him. “I’ll fly-”

“No flying!” Purcell interrupted Isaiah. “No obvious powers! Now come on!” 

Isaiah and the team caught up with Purcell in their chase of the bomber through the busy park as they jumped over sleeping people, benches and bushes. The bomber quickly crossed the street, zig-zagged around tourists and went into an alley. “He shouldn’t be faster than you!” Enabran said to Purcell. 

“You’re right. He’s enhanced! In that case, use your super speed!” They followed him into the very clean yet poorly lit alley. Cleaning drones slid away from them in their mad chase. 

Jidod ran faster than the team, jumping over the drones in his way. He shouted “Stop running and let me kill you!” at the bomber.

Enabran caught up with Jidod. He shouted “You will die tired at this rate! Your family will be embarrassed!”

Isaiah caught up with Enabran. All three of them were 5 meters from the bomber. “You’re Khan, aren’t you?! KHHAAANNNN!” The bomber looked back with a confused look on his face. “I knew it!” 

The bomber slipped on a puddle of water and fell back first on the ground, sliding down the street. He reached for his wrist device. Jidod caught up to him first and swung his bat’leth down as the bomber slid along the street.  **wroom** ! A strange purplish light enveloped the bomber and he vanished just as the tip of Jidod’s blade was going to slice his left arm off.

“Graag!” Jidod shouted! “Almost had him!” 

“Quick, Jidod!” Purcell said in a quick breath as he caught up. “Take out your attachment and put it on the blade!” Purcell took out his tricorder and slowly waved it over the area the bomber was transported from as Jidod attached the mike-shaped device from his pocket to his bat’leth. It was the same device he used to make the portal that entered the Q realm. 

“Now what?” 

“I have the signal! Transmitting to your device.”

“I feel a pulling feeling from the blade,” said Jidod. He pointed the blade in the direction of the hotel. “He’s this way, according to the blade.”

“He must have used a short range transporter,” said Genji. “Let’s beam to him now!”

“No, it could be a trap!” said Purcell. “Let’s head back to the park and get you into Jingwei. After that, we’ll track him down.” He ran towards the park, huffing as he did. “Ohhh, need more...calisthenics exercises!”

“You should just send us in first!” said Isaiah. “We can handle everything!”

“So...can...the Augments! Assuming...he is...one. But there’s no way they...have...a counter...for Jingwei.”

They got to the plaza and back to Jingwei’s crouched right leg. “Hey Jingwei!” said Purcell. “Prepare for-” Purcell stopped when Jingwei raised his left arm and pointed to their hotel’s fourth floor. “How did you know that?”

“You should have asked me,” said Jingwei. 

####  **Commercial Break**

Flashback to season 1, episode 14: Jingwei, piloted by Genji, has knocked Isaiah and Enabran senselessly into the ground. Isaiah opened his eyes. He saw the sun shining on him, and squinted. The robot floated in front of the sun. He could start to see the various alerts in his mind. Of special importance was the weakened structural integrity field and shields at ten percent, and the broken ribs. 

“Tired of getting your ass whipped?” Genji asked with Jingwei’s voice. 

“You still alive?” Isaiah asked Enabran. 

“Ummhuh…” he replied with a mumble. Isaiah looked at him. Enabran’s head was stuck in the ground. Isaiah reached over and pulled his friend out of the ground. “Thanxz.” He wiped the dirt from his face. “What’s the new plan?”

“We blast it to pieces!” 

“An excellent strate-cough!” 

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

The bomber sat on the floor of the hotel, trying his best to stay out of sight. He reached inside his backpack and pulled out an energy pistol, a substantially larger model than the current federation models.  _ What in the name of kah-less is going on in this era? Giant robots? Superhumans? Super Klingons? And why is a Cardassian here? The Cardassians don’t fight the federation for another 40 years. And why was that kid calling me Khan? What the hell’s a Khan? _

In front of him, between the human bed and the non-human environmental sleep pod, a portal opened up. Jidod, Isaiah, and Enabran stepped into the room. “Where-?” Isaiah started to ask.

**Frrzzs Frrzzss Frzzss!** The bomber on the floor fired three times in a desperate sweeping motion. Enabran’s, Isaiah’s, and Jidod arms were blasted off, the disrupter energy somehow bypassing their shields. “AARGH!” they screamed, holding their smoldering stumps and falling back against the beds and walls. 

{I…} the glasses wearing Pah Wraith said before vanishing. Apparently he resided in Enabran’s right arm.    
The bomber stood up and aimed his weapon at the enemies around him. “How? What are you frakbars?” 

A transporter light filled the room. Before he could react,  **pssst!** The weapon, and his arm were phasered from his body. Genji saw her wounded teammates and got mad. She hit the bomber with the butt of her rifle in the head, then stood over him, kicking him in the chest and face. “Who! Are! YOU! Working! For!” she shouted at him as she stomped him. 

The door swung open and the Starfleet guards entered the room. Purcell pulled her off him. “OK, that’s enough. Help your team!” He pushed the smoking arm of the bomber away and stood over him as the guards surrounded the room. Purcell leaned over the wounded man. “Why did you try to blow up the President? Are you a Khan?”

“I’m not a Khan. I’m a Klingon,” the fallen man muttered. “I’m..time traveler.” He spat up blood. “I’m here to save the future.” 

20 minutes later.

One more run of the dermal regenerator and Jidod’s arm was finally reattached. Enabran and Isaiah’s only took a few minutes to reattach, given that they had magic and science powers to speed up the process. The guards carried away the thoroughly beaten Klingon and one carried away his arm. 

“What was his malfunction anyway?” Isaiah asked Purcell once Jidod could move his arm again.

“He’s a time traveler from 2660. The Klingon empire collapsed and merged with the Federation. He wanted to weaken the Federation and stop its Golden age. But he didn’t count on us being there.” 

“Are we still going to get medals?”

“Yes, but we won’t be meeting the president anymore. I’d say it’s time we went home.” 

On board the Section 31 ship,

One hour later. 

As the ship zig-zagged around the busy space of Earth, the team met in front of Jingwei in the cargo bay. Purcell opened the boxes and took out the medals. He held them out in front of the team. “Here are your medals. Take a good look at them.”

“Wow, that’s nice. Sweet!” said Jidod, Genji, and Isaiah. They reached out to touch them.

“And that’s all you will get.” Purcell snatched them back.

“What? Oh come on! That’s not fair!” said Jidod, Genji, and Isaiah.

“Look, when the time traveler did not know who you were, it was clear that Section 31 covered up your identities. That means no recognition for you.” 

“I suspected as much,” said Enabran. “We are your shadow puppets, are we not?”

“Precisely,” said Purcell. He walked over to Jingwei, then to his right hand. “You, our very large friend, get the medals. You did most of the work and nobody’s going to check the inside of your cockpit.”

“As you wish,” said Jingwei with barely any emotion in his voice. “The recognition of lesser beings is hardly important to me.” He put his hand on his upper chest and continued to brag. “An empire as large as the federation should be strong enough to weather anything, even the loss of a leader. The T’Kon survived for thousands of years without a leader for we had collective will.” 

“But I want it all…” Isaiah whined. “The recognition, the glamour, all of it…” 

While Jingwei put the medals in his cockpit, Purcell walked over to the moping Isaiah and  **whapp!** slapped him upside the head. “Quit whining. You’re famous enough on New Busan and Yorktown. That should be enough.”

“I wanted glory as well,” said Jidod in a sad voice.

Genji walked over and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re my hero. That’s enough, isn’t it?” said Genji.

“Mmmmm,” Jidod hummed.

“Oh get me a room!” Enabran threw his arms out and walked away from his whiny teammates. 

End chapter 10.


	11. No Place to Run pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Khan Attack.

### The dojo of Mogh

May 16, 2297

Jidod stood in the middle of the room, eyes forward, his bat’leth held like an axe. Floating a few meters in front of him were Yandery, Tsundery, SPO, and Spinny. K’mtar stood to the side, in front of one of the support pillars.

“You really want us to shoot *sneeze* him?” asked Spinny.

“Of course I did,” said K’mtar, his voice deep with annoyment. “Now proceed with the plan or I will have you scrapped and turned into toothpicks!”

“Jeeze, the attitude of this guy…” said SPO. The drones took off to their designation positions, with SPO hovering off to his right. The lights in the room dimmed. Once they were all in position, SPO fired a bolt of photon energy at Jidod. Jidod swung as the drone fired. **tttssh!** The bolt of energy got absorbed by the bat’leth.

“Firing!” said Spinny. Two shots flew towards Jidod’s back, but Jidod moved ahead of the shot and absorbed them.

“Get ‘em! Get ‘em!” Tsundery said as it fired a stream of shots at Jidod’s left arm, Jidod spun on his left leg and absorbed those bolts too. “Hey no fair!”

“I was going to complain about you speaking before shooting,” said K’mtar, “but I remember so many fights with enemies that never shut up. But try not to make it so easy for him.”

 **ppsst!** “Agh!” Jidod fell, shot in the right side by a phaser beam from Yandery. Section 31’s engineers mounted phasers onto the tops of their bodies.

“Sorry, sorry!” said Yandery as she flew close to him.

“It’s...ok!” said Jidod as he stood back up. “Allow me to try again.”

“You heard the warrior. Phasers only.”

 **pssst!** “Aghe!” Jidod block the beam from Yandery but the other drones nailed him in the ass, the hip and the ear. He fell down from the pain, panting as his palms hit the mat.

“Are you *sneeze* ok?” Spinny asked.

Jidod pushed himself off the floor. “One last time!” He readied the bat’leth, this time holding it with both hands in the standard position. _I can move my back away from them and pivot my elbows to block._

 **psst!** “RRGGH!” When he saw Spinny’s phaser begin to glow he began to dash forward, but he got hit in the chest, neck, ass again, and the same hip as before. He fell down, shocked by the pain and the fact his plan didn’t work. He punched the mat. “Why can’t I block all the shots?”

“Ummm, Jidod, sir?” Yandery began to explain in a nervous girlish voice. “You can’t dodge the beams because they move at the speed of light.”

“Exactly!” said Tsundery. “You can’t see in four directions at once, and even if you could, you can’t move in 4 directions at once.” She slapped his ass and he grunted from the pain.

“You need someone who can watch your back,” said SPO, “or you won’t have one.”

Jidod growled and looked at K’mtar. “Why can’t I fight alone?”

“You can fight alone,” K’mtar uncrossed his arms and explained, “but you are better off fighting with a team. Without a team, you should position yourself so the enemy can’t shoot your back.”

“How can I become the perfect Klingon warrior if I-”A window opening on the ceiling caught his attention and interrupted him. They looked up.

Genji stood on Jingwei’s hand and leaned into the window. “Hey! Turn your communicator back on! We have a mission!” she yelled at him. Her hair flapped around the left side of her face, blown by the wind above the building.

###  **Opening sequence**

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:15

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it.

_I know you’re craving for my blood…_

The Khan Augments, Arik Soong, Founder Changling, Iconian Spirit, a group of bloodthirsty robots, and the time traveling assassin fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera.

_I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me._

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. Snow Byte and her drones fly around in a circle around her.

_Now I don’t know what I really want,_

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to front of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fly past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts at 2:28. The words **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen. **Episode 11: No place to run** appears below it.

“Here’z what we know,” said Chekov. The screen in the meeting room switched on and a picture of a rectangular boringly designed spaceship with the standard warp nacelles on pylons appeared on the screen. There were holes in the hull and one of the warp nacelles had a trail of plasma behind it. “Two stolen Federation shuttles attacked this ship, boarded it and stole entire cargo of dilithium crystals.” The view changed again, this time a view from the ship’s bridge looking from the camera on the viewscreen. A group of people beamed in, but their faces were obscured in the dim light of the damaged ship. In the video, the crew turned around to face this threat, but the enemy fired phasers at everyone in the room. Then the figures through the door and into the elevator.

“Notice something strange in zee video?” Chekov asked the team.

“Yes, officer,” said Enabran. “Where are their phasers?”

“Precisely.” The video rewound to the part of video where the boarders fired their phasers and zoomed in. Then the video zoomed in on their hands and clarity of the video improved. It was a phaser beam coming from their palm. “It zeems zour worst dreams have come true, commander,”

“No doubt about that, sir,” said Pense.

“It’s the Khans! I knew it!” Isaiah stood up and pointed his finger at the screen. “Let me at ‘em!” He clenched his fist and shook it. “How dare they use my father’s research to kill people?! That’s my job!”

“That’s not why we gave you these powers, boy!” Ed responded with a furrowed brow.

“I’ll kill them all! But I want a bigger medal for this!”

“A medal?” Chekov asked.

“Yeah a big one OWW!” Genji swatted him upside the head.

“Quit whinging about medals!”

“That’s a matter for another time,” said Pense. He stood up. “Give us the coordinates and we will deal with them right away.”

“Get suited up and ready to deploy,” said Chekov. “Check for clues on zee ship.”

5 Minutes later,

The team and Section 31 officers stepped outside, dressed in their battle armor and ready for a fight in space. Jidod attached the device to his bat’leth. He was about to swing when Jingwei’s shadow fell over them. Jidod and the team looked up. “Are you coming with us?” he asked. “We’re going to a federation ship-”

“My sensors detected a cloaked ship landing 50 kilometers to the north,” Jingwei interrupted him.

“For the Pope’s sake!” loudly said Pense. “The Tal Shi’ar again?!”

“Did you hit the Tal Sh’iar dart on the board?” Ra-ghoratopi asked Charles.  
“No I thought I hit the Breen,” said Charles.

“The engine signature matches Federation engine specifications. Would you like to see my data?” Jingwei asked.

“Why are there cloaked Federation ships?” asked Charles.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” said Pense to Charles. He looked at Jidod. “New plan. Send us to Jingwei’s coordinates.” He looked at Jingwei. “Send the coordinates to Jidod’s device.” He looked at Genji. “Looks like you’re coming with us after all.”

“Oh good! I’m glad I get to fight something today, other than boredom!” She unslung her rifle and turned it on.

“Your devices are so primitive,” said Jingwei. “It is like asking a toaster to draw a map.”

“Don’t blame me. The cyborg group built it,” said Pense.”

“Try to use your device now.”

### Landing site, 50km from New Busan colony,

a moment later.

“You again!” Isaiah shouted when they arrived at the landing site. Located in a meadow 20km north of the Dave colony, it made an excellent spot to hide a Takayama-class shuttlecraft with bootleg romulan cloaking device. The invaders dropped the large boxes they were carrying from the shuttlecraft, shocked that the heroes found them so easily. The security officers raised their rifles and the invaders stepped back. “Are you trying to steal my father’s research again?!”

The invaders looked at each other and raised their palms. The team got a brief look at their palms. They had the same embedded output crystals that Isaiah had in his palms. **whsss!** The five Khan Augments jumped away and into the trees, then ran in different directions. “Sonofa-!” shouted Isaiah. He was about to say more when three more Augments came out of the shuttle, firing Orion pulse rifles at them. “Cover!” Pense shouted as two of his red-shirted men fell from the barrage.

Genji dove for cover behind a tree and fired her phaser rifle at the shuttle entrance. This forced the men in there to duck. “Go!” she shouted to her team. “After the Augments!”

Isaiah made a shield around himself as did the others. “I hate fighting in the woods! We suck at it!” he complained before taking off. He flew after the one that took off towards the left, the one he’d try to kill before.

“I shall deal with them pronto,” said Enabran as he took off and flew towards the right.

“Meat in the middle for meeee!” shouted Jidod as he charged and flew over the Augments guarding the shuttle. As he charged past the shuttle, the Augments in there saw him and fired, but they only hit his bat’leth.

Genji took advantage of their distraction and ran forward, slid and took cover behind the large crate the Augments were carrying earlier. She stuck her rifle up and aimed near the opening. Two Augments ran out of the shuttle. **pssst!** She fired as well as Purcell at the first one. Both their shots took off the Augment’s head. The second one spun away from two phaser beams and threw a bomb at the Section 31 team. **POPPP!** A blast of blinding light and loud sound filled the area. Genji dove under and covered her ears. Once the light and sound cleared, they looked up and ran to the shuttle, but all of the Augments were gone. “Stupid flashbomb!” said Genji.

“There are more of us than them,” said Pense, “and we know these woods a bit better than they do! Split up into teams of three and follow the paths in the woods! If you see one, send a discrete message and we’ll beam to your position. Let’s move, soldiers!” He slapped the shuttle and ran forward while his team split up.


	12. No Place to Run pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Khan attack

### Isaiah’s battle,

With no clues to go on, Isaiah flew around the woods, desperately searching for his foe, his rival, his hated nemesis, his Khan... _Where are you, you slimy superpowered bactak?!_ He deftly dodged around thick trees and some boulders. Soon, he saw the light of the noontime sun in the distance. He flew through the opening and came across a large canyon that seperated another part of the wasteland north of the colony. Mainly, he saw his enemy jumping into the canyon. He flew above the canyon and saw the man jump down from outcrop to outcrop like a frog jumping across a street. He aimed his palms at the jumping jackrabbit of a human.

“Hey asshole! Run from this!” btoosh! A ball of charged plasma flew from his hands at the jumping Augment.

The Augment looked up. In between jumps, over the middle of the canyon, there was no way to dodge it. So he let it hit-fllsssssss… his energy absorbing energy bubble shield. He easily landed on the next lower outcropping.

“OK, then. TRY THIS!” Isaiah thought {antimatter bomb! 8 megatons!} and fired again. ba-wommbbb….it exploded but the energy went into the shield. Now the enemy was hidden in the shadow of the deep canyon.

“Fine! I’ll just beat you to death!” Isaiah shouted and flew into the canyon at the enemy, aiming to ram him. As he approached, he blinked. He saw the jumping Augment turn his head. He blinked again. The Augment smiled. The next second, a massive amount of pain came from his face and them whammmm! He collided with the narrow canyon wall. Alerts went off in his vision. “That...was...my...move.” Isaiah realized he was hit with a version of his power punch.

The Augment landed on another outcropping, laughed and jumped again. Isaiah floated away from the edge of the wall and flew after him. “Block this then! Shield shove!” bloosh! A solid barrier of energy flew from Isaiah’s palms, smacked into the jackrabbiting human. It was like he was hit by a bus and he flew off course into the depths of the canyon.

Isaiah landed as the enemy Augment got to his feet. “That should have killed you!” said Isaiah, his rage making a vein in his forehead budge.

The Augment wiped blood from his face. “Inferior product, inferior result.”

“You test-tube baby! I’ll cut you and your pathetic pride down to size!” Isaiah slid to the right in a flash, touched the wall and the spot glowed. He pulled and a tritanium sword emerged from the hole. Three feet in length, and shaped like a ninjato with a round handguard, the thin light in the canyon floor reflected off it as it cooled. He waved it a few times. “Let’s see you try- hey!”

The Augment had just finished the exact same thing, though his blade was jet black and very hard to see in the dark canyon. “Anything you can do, I can do better.”

“Nobody likes a copycat!” Isaiah shouted.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be the first Federation death by sword in 45 years.” He changed his stance to one with both hands up to his right side and the blade pointing at Isaiah. “Carving you up like a thanksgiving turkey will be the most unique experience of your sad, pointless life, Zero of the Federation.”

“SHUT. UP.” boosh! Isaiah fired a shield burst at the Augment, shoving him back and airborne. The Augment wiped the dirt from his eyes and saw Isaiah right in front of him, the tip coming for his throat.

CLAK! Barely swatting the blade away with his own, the Augment then spun up and kicked himself off Isaiah’s chest, increasing the distance between them. Isaiah continued his rush, swinging and attacking aggressively to keep the much smarter Augment off balance. But he saw an opening. The Augment stepped to the side and swung downward a millisecond after Isaiah swung from his shoulders on down. Isaiah’s blade barely missed the Augment’s knee, instead hitting the ground. Clunggg! The Augment swung down and hit the top of Isaiah’s blade, knocking it from the hero’s hands. Knowing he was vulnerable, he acted quickly. {Smokescreen!} A cloud of smoke shot from Isaiah’s hands before the enemy could swing. He ducked under the late swing and grabbed his sword, then jumped away as the Augment swung at the spot where his sword once was.

### Jidod’s Battle

Jidod sniffed the air of the forest as he ran through a patch so thick it blotted out the sun. He smelled something, something that reeked of hatred. Of death. He stopped running. schwing! A sword swung by his face, barely missing him and it hit the ground. He jumped back and barely missed a stab by another Augment male, this one wielding a spear. He reached behind his back and pulled out the bat’leth while sizing up his opponents. One wore a white sweater with black jeans and the other wore a black sweater with white jeans. They were both humans but had different skin tones, yet had the opposite parting of their hair. “So...what’s your gimmick?”

“We are twins...” said the spear holding Augment.

“...of neither mother or father,” said the Augment holding the two longswords.

“We have been charged…”

“...with your death.”

“Get ready, prepare for trouble.”

“When two becomes one…”

“...this day is set…” The spear-wielding Augment took up a dramatic pose, spear pointed towards Jidod’s feet.

“...this battle is done!” The dual-wielding Augment spun his blades and held the right one pointed towards Jidod and the other in a reverse grip.

Jidod spun the bat’leth three times, then held it with both hands in the central grip with the point towards the enemies. “Oh good. I haven’t had a good duel since I fought the Q. Please do not disappoint me.”

“Your death will be swift…”

“...your cries will be silenced.”

“Your super weapon will be ours.”

“Yeah yeah heard it all before, let’s fight!” _Have to divide them first!_ He raised his weapon up above his head, then rotated up and swung from up to down. His weapon’s energy shot through the ground splitting it in half like a fast-moving earthquake. The Augment twins jumped away from the splitting ground. Jidod blitzed at the dual-wielding Augment and shoved his bat’leth’s central blade at him. clingggg! The Augment blocked the sword with both blades held reverse, the flat sides pushing against his forearms. But Jidod pressed forward, whatm! ramming him onto a tree. Jidod smiled and slid his hands to the edges of the handle and rotated, pushing the enemy’s swords into unfriendly positions. Then he pushed down. slashess! The Augment jumped out of the way as the top blade barely missed him and went through the tree he was rammed against. Jidod was about to give chase when his motion sensor beeped at him (since he wasn’t wearing the helmet) and he ducked narrowly avoiding getting stuck in the head.

“HAAIII YAH!” The spear wielding Augment shouted as he stabbed at Jidod in a nigh-impossible barrage of thrusts. Jidod relied on his training and barely kept up with the barrage, parrying each thrust with a rapid spin of his weapon. But the force of the blows sent him backward and soon he was out of thrusting range.

“PSWA! That was your best?” said Jidod.

“Look again,” the spear wielding Augment replied.

“Why? I am perfectly fine!” chik chik chik chik clak clak clak plujt! His armor fell off his body in pieces. Jidod had only partially parried each attack, just knocking it away after it had already penetrated his suit but before it could find the skin. He realized that as he was now in his undergarments. “Oh baQa! Not again!”

The twins stood next to each other again.

“Now you understand…”

“...our superiority.”

“Khans….superior,”

“...others, inferior.”

“Bah! Who needs armor or clothes?! I can fight you off in my jammies! As long as I have the bat’leth of Kahless!”

The dual wielding Augment raised the sword in his right hand above his shoulder and above his twin’s shoulder. “You are not the only one…”

The spear wielding Augment raised the tip of the spear above his shoulder and touched the tip of his twin’s blade with his. “...with weapons blessed by an ancient power.”

The blades began to glow red, then white as the sun, then black as night, as if they were on fire by dark flames. “Flaming dark matter! baQa!”

“If you do not give us the blade…”

“...we will break it, pawn of the Iconians…”

Jidod smirked, the fear passing from his body as Klingon rage took over. “This pawn is about to take down two bishops.” _I can’t let that hit the bat’leth. Or me, either._

They detached from each other and pointed the weapons at Jidod. “As the humans say,...”

“...your luck has run out…” Their eyes grew large and they charged towards him. Jidod stepped back and noticed that they had split off from each other, perhaps to attack him without risking a hit on each other. _Here goes nothing!_ Jidod stepped back and to the left then made a series of three quick slashes at the spot in the air as the spear thrust approached. A small portal opened up and sucked in the spear. But there was no time to celebrate or brag. He still had to stop the approaching dual wielder. He pushed the energy remaining in his body into the blade and swung down, releasing it at the dual wielder. Btooom! This energy reacted violently with the air and exploded, knocking the lighter humans back. wrock! The first twin hit a tree head first and passed out. The second twin landed on the ground with one hand holding him up and looked at his brother.

“Brother!” he shouted, assuming he was dead.

whhsss! Jidod was right behind him and swung the flat end of his bat’leth down. The other twin dropped, knocked out like his brother.

“I would have given you an honorable death, but my commander has other plans for you nutbars,” said Jidod. He knelt down and picked up the swords. The fire effect vanished. “Why do humans always make the coolest weapons?”

### Enabran’s Battle

The chase was well underway as Enabran considered his options in the skies above the forest. _This Augment here is afraid of me, or…_ Enabran’s thought stopped when the enemy slowed down and turned around. He saw an opportunity and fired a beam of magic energy from his hand. _beekow!_ The Augment swatted it away and off into the sky it went. _Great, one of these guys._ Enabran slowed down and hovered a short distance from the enemy. Wearing a black trenchcoat and cowboy hat, he didn’t look particularly frightening. And then suddenly, he took off his coat and hat and Enabran could see his rippling, thick muscles of his arms and legs which were exposed by the tank top and shorts he was wearing, framed by a glowing amulet around his neck.

{Is that fear I sense?} said the four-eyed Pah Wraith with a hint of glee.

{From me or him?} asked Enabran. He threw a fireball at the buff long-haired enemy and it got swatted away, hitting a tiny block of trees surrounded by dirt away from the main forest. {Yes you can now feel it from me.}

“Foolish alien! I am the pinnacle of human might!”

“I do not require a motive speech to fight you,” said Enabran with a snarky tone. “I just want to know how you are blocking my attacks!”

“Foolish alien! You are not the only one who can tap into magic!” He held up the crystal for Enabran to see. “Pah Wraiths? Bah, more like PaTheTic Wraiths!”

{And now we hate him,} said the female Pah Wraith.

{Burn his soul to the ground!} said the tallest Pah Wraiths.

blip! Enabran cupped his hands together and teleported to the back of the enemy. “Gamma gun! FIREEE!” BAKOOOSH! A wave of gamma radiation swept over the enemy.

The smoke of the vaporized air cleared a moment later. A shield bubble flckered around the Augment. He was clearly not harmed by the massive attack.

The Augment turned around, smoke billowed from his shield until it cooled. “Was that your best?” he boasted. “I’ve been hit harder by kindergartners-UACH!”

pow! Wasting no time on banter, Enabran flew at the enemy and hit him with a right hook that sent the enemy tumbling in the sky. The Augment stopped his spin and raised his hands to block. WHAMP! Another strong blow sent him flying back for kilometers.

“Enough!” he shouted. He dodged Enabran’s next right hook and punched him hard in the face.

Enabran growled, rage building in his heart, and struck back with a left hook. THOOM! The blow bent the Augment’s head in a weird shape, as if it was almost punched from his body. He growled and struck back. Thoom! Thoom Thoom Thoom! The blows came harder and faster as they fought across the sky.

{Yes...yes...yes!} The female Pah Wraith was delighted with the feelings of rage as Enabran’s higher consciousness began to turn off.

{The joyous rage!} said the short Pah Wraith.

{Yes, Enabran, give into the RAGE!} the bald Pah Wraith cheered.

### Commercial Break

Flashback to season 1, episode 16: Commander Pence and Ensign Purcell looked at the satellite view of Isaiah’s training session with Eight of Dave. At that time, they saw a hologram standing at one end of the ground, aiming a bow at Isaiah who was standing at the other end. The arrow shot forth. Isaiah moved to the left but got stuck in the hip and fell down. They saw the drone walk over to Isaiah.

“What are they saying?” asked Pence.

“Computer; sound approximation.”

“DOOODDGGGGE!” shouted the drone at Isaiah. It yanked the arrow from his hip.

“I always said that boy needed some tough love,” said Pence.

“Damn straight, commander.”

_We now return to Star Trek Colony._

######  _Only Toonami._

### Snow Byte’s Battle

Snow Byte walked around the courtyard in front of the town hall. A group of children chased Playfully around the doorsteps of shops and houses at the edge of the courtyard. SPO argued about fighting techniques with a former Klingon warrior, then slapped him when he brought up the nature of taking initiative in a conflict. The Klingon slapped it back and it spun three times on his axis, then claimed the Klingon hit like a human girl. Doc floated 3 meters above Snow Byte. He looked down at Snow Byte and waved his tiny arms around as he spoke. “I detected a gamma radiation spike just now.”

“That is odd. I thought the team went off planet?” Snow Byte asked.

“We assumed they did. But it appears there was a change of plans.”

“Snow Byte!” Pense’s voice came through on her in-brain subspace communicator. “One got past us! She’s flying to the colony now! Intercept and capture!” Phaser and other weapons fire filled the radio call and soon it was disconnected.

“Oh, dear,” said Snow Byte. “I hope Isaiah and Genji and the others are going to be OK.”

“We have a village to protect, my queen,” said Doc with a slight tinge of urgency.

“Do you see the flying lady?”

The shutters of Doc’s eyes slightly closed. “Not..yet...It’s a bit bright for my optical sensors.”

“What about LIDAR?”

“Still nothing but it is not the best in atmospheres- Oh I see her now!” He pointed to the north. She’s landing near your house!”

“Then we must move! Combat mode Engage!”

The crowd around the town hall stopped what they were doing as her forehead opened up and a series of wires appeared, which quickly formed into a bandana shaped like a three pronged crown. Then her hair turned black, skin became hard and metallic, and Doc transformed into her shield. The other drones flew to her side. “Follow me, friends! Our colony needs us!” Snow Byte ran off to the north, a cloud of dust kicking up from the ground as she ran.

When she got to the house on the edge of town, there was no one around. “What does she look like?” Snow Byte asked Doc.

“I did not get a good look at her,” he replied.

“Snow Byte! Watch out!” said Pense. “She’s a shapeshifter!”

“Oh no! That’s scary!” said Yandery.

“No, it’s stupid!” said SPO. “She probably doesn’t have subspace storage!”

“Yeah,” said Tsundery. “Where is she going to hide all that mass if she shifts into a butterfly?”

“Maybe they stole some plans from Master -CHOO!” Spinny asked.

Snow Byte looked around. Only a few humans and other federation colonists and a Cardassian were up the street to the south. “We’ll need to flush out the shapeshifter,” she told her drones.

“Got it! We’ll bring the pain!” said SPO. “C’mere ya shapeshifting punk!” SPO yelled at the two human ladies talking to each other up the road.

kow kow kow! “Eeeek! Ugggh!” the two women said in pain as electric bolts fired by SPO hit them. He looked down. “Darn, not them.”

“Good idea!” shouted Tsundery as she flew off. “Attack everyone!” The other drones flew off.

“No, friends!” Snow Byte shouted and waved for her drones to come back, but the blood lust overtook them. “What about our reputation?!”

“This is for your own good!” said Spinny as he shot a kid. “Arck!” cried the kid.

“Stop hiding, buttmunch!” said Tsundery before shooting Genji’s grandma.”

“I like this game! It’s so much fun!” said Playfully as she shot three Deltans in the ass.

“Don’t taze me, bot ARRGHGHGH!” said Earl as Slowpokey uncharastically leapt off the ground and slapped him with an electrically charged flipper.

“This is for the good of the colony!” said Slowpokey.

“This isn’t the way I-?” Snow Byte began, but saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned around and faced the new threat. A human woman with blond spiky hair held another, older woman as a hostage, her hand shaped like a dagger and aimed at the hostage’s throat. “She’s over here, friends!”

“Oh..sorry,” said Yandery to the other kids she just zapped.

“This asshole deserved it!” said SPO as he flew over an unconscious Cardassian.

“You...you’re one of Dr. Soong’s super toys?” said the Augment.

“Correct. We now protect this colony from threats like YOU,” said Snow Byte as she pointed her finger at the enemy.

“RIGHT!” said the drones in unison.

“Help me Aaah!” the woman screamed. The Augment pulled on her hair.

“I was going to hide amongst the colonists until I assassinated the leaders,” said the Augment, “but I didn’t expect the Federation to shoot everyone in order to find me! You’re a clever one but you forced my hand.” She pointed her knife hand to the south. “You’re going to take me to-”

“NOW!” kowkowkowkowkow! The drones barraged the hostage taker, hitting her with enough juice to shock an elephant to death. The hostage dove away from the stunned woman. Stunned but not out.

“Frack frak frak it all!” said the Augment who was now on her hands and knees. “We are your betters! Soong was wrong, damn it!”

Snow Byte ran up to her and hit her in the face with the shield, finally knocking her out. She looked down at her fallen opponent and said “You were the flawed ones, not us.” 


	13. No Place to Run pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Khan Attack

###  Genji’s Battle

The battle raged on in the wilderness where Genji duked it out with the Augments. Phaser beams and pulse rifle shots flew past each other. Genji ducked behind a tree and hit the underbrush as shots flew over her head. She looked up and saw two Augments hiding in the trees ahead of her. Pulling her rifle up to her face, she reached around her back and pulled off the beam control assembly (the head of the rifle) then reached behind her back and swapped in the quad barrel version. She took aim at both trees. PA-TOOSH! Two barrels targeted each close tree and fired a huge beam. The beams tore through the trees and knocked them over, forcing the Augments to drop their weapons and dodge. The prefire chamber rapidly recharged and Genji fired again, blowing the arms and legs off one of the Augments. The other rushed her.  _ Shit! _ she thought. The Augment male, as buff as Isaiah, swung his fist at her. She barely had time to dodge and she countered, whacking him in the face with her rifle. Barely feeling it, he kicked her in the gut.

“Woahf!” the air left Genji’s lungs.  _ They hit like a pile of bricks!  _ She recovered and blocked a downward punch from the Augment with her rifle. The Augment punched again.  **crrak!** The rifle bent sideways from the blow and knocked her off her feet.  _ Gun’s broke now! Shit what do I do? _ Panic set it. She threw the broken phaser rifle at the Augment’s head. He was not fast enough to dodge that and took the full force on the face. He staggered back and screamed in pain.  _ Now’s my chance! _ She got up and jumped, wrapped her legs around his neck and spun to the right. FRUMPP! She drove him face first into the ground. 

“RRGH! I’m gonna kill you!” he yelled at the young hero. 

“Not if I kill you first!” Genji yelled. She spun in a circle and kicked the Augment in the face. A normal human’s neck would have snapped from the blow. But he was not a normal human. As he was shaking off the pain, Genji realized she was in over her head. She took out her communicator. “ Jingwei!” She yelled but the communicator got kicked out of her hand and smashed against a tree. “GUFL!” The Augment grabbed her by the throat, pulled her forward and  **whmpm!** headbutted her once, knocking her out cold. Thoughts of crushing her skull went through his mind. He was about to do it when a female hand touched his shoulder. It was a fellow Augment. 

“Don’t kill this one. We need her alive.” 

“You won’t take her away!” said Charles as he aimed his rifle at them. WHhss thuk! “AAGH…!” the female Augment threw a knife at him, sticking him in the lower intestine. He dropped his rifle and fell to the ground, clutching the knife as pain and blood filled his hands. 

“She controls the super robot. Let’s take her to the shuttle while our comrades have the others distracted.”

The strong Augment snorted, then threw the unconscious Genji on his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. 

Genji woke up to a splitting headache to end all headaches. She blinked once, twice as the world fizzingly returned to view. She looked around and found herself in a bright room, with a large window, but the room was a bit narrow. There were seatbelts and cots along the walls above the bench, and that was when she realized she was on the Augments’ shuttle. The Augments that captured her were to her left, in the cockpit, arguing about the battle with the other Section 31 operatives. 

She tried to get up, but found herself tied to the bench, arms behind her back. She twisted her arms, trying to get them to rotate her hands.  _ If I can...just reach...my...back pocket. AH! _ She got to the rear pouch of her pocket. She struggled and got the first velcro lock off the back pocket. She dug her fingers into her pocket, desperately reaching for the card.  _ I gotta get out of here and call Jingwei. Or should I call Jingwei first then get outta here? _ The cockpit doors swung open and the female Augment walked inside. Genji closed her eyes and slumped over in an attempt to look asleep. She heard the woman walk near her.  _ Gotta wait until she’s distracted. _ The sound of the cockpit door opening was a good distraction.

“We need to get out of here!” said the Augment man. “Section 31 will have reinforcements on us soon!”

“Just be patient!” the female Augment replied. “The girl will be up soon! We’ll get her to turn Jingwei over to us and this battle is won!”

“I hope so.”

_Got it!_ Genji got the card out of her pocket as the Augments argued. _Now, can I use it to cut the ropes?_ **ssssss!** Genji heard something coming from behind her, just barely over the din of battle nearby. _It’s got a cutting beam? Cool!_ The ropes soon came off but she knew not to move. Before she could open her eyes, she felt the breath of the female on her forehead. 

“You must be awake by now.” 

_ Jingwei! I need you now!  _ She thought. She felt something, something familiar, in her mind. 

The Augment grabbed by the chin and pushed her head up. Her eyes open to the face of an angry woman. “You will tell us how to control your big robot friend!”

“Or what?” Genji asked with a tone of defiance. 

“We’ll kill everyone you love and tear out your throat!” 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” 

“Huh? OOOF!” Genji jumped from her seat and shoved the confused Augment against the wall then ran down the steps and out of the shuttle. Even in the bright light, the situation was clear. The other Augments were around the shuttle, hiding behind boxes as they fired at the Section 31 officers. They saw her standing by the entrance.  _ Shit can’t go that way.  _ She ran. Phasers from the Section 31 team and Orion pulse blasts whizzed by her as she ran away from the shuttle and to the left side of the Section 31 battle line. She ducked as a phaser beam came a bit too close to her head. As she ran, the Augments aimed their weapons at her, not willing to let her escape.

Whoosh! A strong wind from the north swept over the battlefield, and then a large shadow followed. The Augments looked up and saw a brief glimpse of it. Genji found the stump and jumped as high as she could. **whip!** Genji got scooped off the battlefield by the hand of Jingwei as she jumped into his embrace. 

The Augments stood aghast, realizing now what they dared to control and how powerless they were against it.  **ppsst!** Section 31 officers took advantage of their failure and fired, killing two more of the Augments. 

Genji held on tightly to Jingwei’s palm as they flew away from the battlefield. Feelings of the wonders of flying outside of a vehicle left her soon after and she thought of her friends. “Jingwei! Let me in!” shouted Genji.

“Sorry,” said Jingwei. “I could not hear you. It is so windy up here.” 

“Let me in!” 

Jingwei looked around. “It is not safe yet to load you inside. Your friends are fighting nearby.” 

“Fine! Find a quiet spot quickly! Our friends are dying!”

“You mean your friends.” 

Genji squinted at him.  _ He’s gotten cranky again. _ “Thanks for saving me, by the way!” 

“You are welcome, pilot.”

###  Isaiah and Enabran’s Battle

The Augment jumped from the perch and out of the Canyon. Blood trickled down his left arm, sword dented and bent in his hand. Once out of the canyon, he ran for the woods. Isaiah flew out of the canyon and yelled “You can’t hide from me forever! I will run you down like a...oh, yeah, cars float now!”

“Try harder to scare me!” shouted the Augment from the woods.

“You’re the one that’s running!” 

“And you still haven’t caught me!” 

The rage swelled in Isaiah. He aimed his palms at the woods where the enemy’s voice came from. That’s when he noticed his right arm’s armor was shredded and missing in pieces. He just remembered he used it to block a few hits. He yanked the damaged sleeve of armor off him, then aimed again. “Phaser shotgun! Rapid fire!” he ordered his computer. PSAUW PSHAUW! Multiple phaser beams shot from his hands and into the woods, annihilating trees everywhere. This went against his strategy of avoiding giving the Augment more power, but he didn’t care anymore. The woods were on fire.  _ Yeah, I’m gonna burn you out, asshole.  _ He flew over the woods, firing shot after shot, into them. 

Meanwhile Enabran fought his enemy around the skies over the battle in a brutal contest of physical strength. Augment genetics versus interdimensional magic. Fire powered fists collided with Lego genetically enhanced face bones, shaking the ground underneath. Bones augmented by dense metals collided with Cardassian flesh. They made guttural screams of rage to forget about the pain each mindless blow struck into them. 

{Yes...yes..yess!} said the tallest Pah Wraith, enjoying the feelings of pain they caused to the enemy.

{Soon his body will be under our control!} said the shortest Pah Wraith. 

Enabran headbutted the Augment, stunning the strong opponent. Then  **wha-bam!** He drop-kicked the enemy as hard as he could. The stunned foe crashed into the woods behind the line of his fellow Augments. 

The orb that represented Enabran’s mind formed a face that resembled Enabran. {I remain the primary user of this body. And you would be wise to remember that,} he warned his conspiring guests. Outside, he focused his energy through the tops of his wrist. Red energy blades popped out. {Now we end this farce!} He flew at the fallen enemy chin first, blades ready to stab through him and the ground. He flew past his teammates fighting on the ground and ignored the weapons fire coming past him.

WHAPAM! Unexpectedly the Augment sprang up from the ground and swung both fists onto Enabran’s head. Enabran flew backwards in a burst of speed, knocking himself off the side of the enemy shuttle. Enabran shook off the blow and got up, while avoiding cutting himself on his own blades. 

PSAUW PSHAUW! Isaiah flew overhead and fired his phaser shotguns at the enemy position by the shuttle. He didn’t pay attention to what was directly under him but his rival Augment certainly did. He jumped up, grabbed Isaiah by the armor and pulled him downwards with his great strength. flop! Isaiah crashed into the ground by Enabran. Enabran helped him up and blocked several phaser beams while Isaiah recovered. 

“Having trouble with your dance partner?” Enabran asked.

Isaiah made a shield and blocked other phaser beams. One went through his shield and the computer quickly remodulated. “Yeah, he absorbs my energy. I can’t blast him to pieces.”

“My opponent deflects my energy. I have been busy pounding him to pieces.”

“Wanna switch?”

“I thought you wanted to kill that Augment because he embarrassed you?” 

Isaiah drew his sword. “I’m through playing with him. You can take a turn with him.” 

“A switch it is, then.” Enabran stepped to the right and ran towards the approaching Augment while Isaiah ran towards the other Augment when  **vroossh!** Jidod’s portal appeared in front of them. Jidod stepped out, both fallen Augments on his shoulders. They stopped their angry charges.

“We’re still fighting?” Jidod asked as he saw weapons fire flying around. He looked around and saw Enabran and Isaiah. “Are they too tough for you?!”

“Excellent!” said the Augment Isaiah fought. “A great result indeed!” He floated above the battlefield. The Augments stopped firing and looked up at him.

“What is he doing now?” asked Isaiah,

“Shouldn’t we be shooting him now?” asked Enabran.

“You’re right, for once.” He threw the blade at the hovering Augment.  **thuk!** It went through his chest. 

“Mortal...wounds like this...no longer affect me,” the Augment strained to say. Ignoring the sword, he lifted his arms. The strong Augment and the Augment twins floated to him. He glowed, they glowed. Then they flew into each other.

“Oh, nine hells, this is bad…” said Jidod. He readied his bat’leth. 

“It’s some sort of combiner!” Isaiah said. “They must’ve-”

**wrrrrkkggooooww!** The energy grinded and pulsed, then exploded outward, knocking normal humans and Augments off their feet and shaking the shuttle and blinding everyone in the area. The light faded and the team looked upon the newest threat. Standing 2.4 meters tall, muscles thick as the strongest bodybuilder, clothing reduced to a pair of short shorts and fuzzy boots, and shoulder pads with metal spikes on them. The team saw him smile with jagged teeth like a shark.

“Khan! Khan! Khan!” chanted the Augments.

“I thought he died!” said Isaiah. 

“I am Uber Shao Khan! Conqueror of the universe! None shall oppose me!” shouted Uber Shao Khan.

“Uber Shao Khan! Uber Shao Khan!” 

Enabran aimed his right hand over his shoulder and fired a magic energy flame at the nearest enemy, frying him instantly. “That is enough out of you!”

“Not as long as we draw breath!” Pense shouted back. “Everyone! Fire!”

The Section 31 officers and the team fired phasers at the floating enemy.  **fllsss** ssss… the energy shield returned and absorbed their blasts. 

“Ut oh,” said Isaiah. “I was hoping he couldn’t do that anymore.” 

“Now I break your pathetic resistance!” Uber Shao Khan swung his hand. A massive wave of energy flew out. Isaiah realized Pense and his team would die if hit so he jumped in front of the wave and pushed his shield out. To Isaiah’s surprise it slammed him back and shoved the air around them away. BOOM! Pense team and Isaiah got knocked off their feet and to the edge of the landing area. 

{Ooooh, we like him!} said the four eyed Pah Wraith.

{His evil soul is delicious!} said the female Pah Wraith.

{I want to be inside him!} said the bald Pah Wraith.

{Sorry, whelp,} said the tallest Pah Wraith. {We are joining him now.} 

{What are you-?} Enabran said in surprise as he lost control of his body and the Pah Wraiths flew him awkwardly towards the enemy. Arms open and legs open wide as well, it looked like Enabran was trying to body hump Uber Shao Khan.

**ThROK!** As expected, Enabran got kicked so hard in the nuts he flew 300 meters over the head of Uber Shao Khan then crashed into the forest. 

“Pathetic godlings!” Uber Shao Khan shouted into the forest. “I will not be your puppet!” 

{ooorgghn!} the Pah Wraiths moaned in pain. 

{We...hate him now…} said the female Pah Wraith.

{So much painnnnn!} said the shorted Pah Wraith. {I thought you wore a cup!}

{I...did…} Enabran said, barely conscious himself as his mind sought to shield his consciousness from the massive pain coming from his gonads. {He broke….it…}

“Dr. Soong’s idea worked! Get to the ship!” Uber Shao Khan ordered his minions. 

Jidod aimed his bat’leth at the enemy. “You still have me to face!” 

Uber Shao Khan stopped hovering and landed.  **BOOM!** The ground shook as he did. He walked closer, closer, closer, to Jidod. 

Jidod struggled to be brave as the giant of a human approached, towering over even one as tall as him, the ground shaking (and his heart quivering) with every step. “No matter your size, you can still bleed!” 

“Try me them, Klingon whelp.” 

Jidod ran forward, bat’leth held like an axe.  _ Genji, I do this for you. _ He screamed the most terrifying battle scream he ever made. He swung the mighty blade down at the enemy’s chest.  _ Now! _ As the creature before him moved to block, he stepped to the side then forward and swung in a backhand. Slash! His outer and inner blades slashed Uber Shao Khan in the left sides. The enemy turned to face him, but Jidod was smarter, running and slashing him in the back and legs as he turned. He knew that he could run faster than Uber Shao Khan could turn. In other circles, this is known as the  _ Mechwarrior Maneuver _ . Uber Shao Khan’s legs began to buckle as the sinews got cut. 

“Pest!” Uber Shao Khan shouted and spun faster than Jidod expected. whap! He caught the inner blade in his hand as Jidod swung for his spine. 

Jidod’s mouth turned agape. “HOW?” 

“How indeed, weakling,” Uber Shao Khan responded. “I will start with Romulus, turn the Star Empire into the Empire of Khan! Then I break your pathetic Klingon race to dust!” He started hovering and Jidod wound up hovering with him. Jidod yanked and pulled, but could not get the blade loose from Uber Shao Khan’s hands. Uber Shao Khan pulled him closer to his face. “You will never win.” With his left arm, he shoved the Klingon loose and then channeled gravitons into Jidod.  **CRASH!** Jidod went through the sarcophagus the other Khans carried, then into ground. 

“Yes…” said Uber Shao Khan. “This weapon will work perfectly for my plans!”

“Uber Khan! Uber Khan!” chanted the Augments. Then the last one stepped inside the shuttle and the ramp retracted. 

“No! Jidod!” Genji screamed. She saw him fall in her viewscreen. Tears blotted her eyes. She quickly focused and locked onto the enemy. Jingwei fired his arm cannons. 

“Ugh ack woogn!” The vacuum energy rounds slammed into the enemy, knocking him back faster than the shields could absorb the energy. “Another pest!” he shouted and swung the bat’leth, knocking away another shot that was as tall as he was. He looked at the bat’leth. “Didn’t know it could do that,” he muttered. 

“Phaser cannon!” said Genji. Jingwei reached around to its back and summoned the cannon. 

Uber Shao Khan looked in the distance and saw the weapon appear in the robot’s hand. He waved his left hand in a backhand. Phaser beams flew out and began to curve towards Genji. 

Jingwei crouched and raised the shield with both hands. The beams crashed against the shield and dissipated. He waved again and now ten phaser beams zig-zagged in the air. Jingwei blocked some of the beams. But a group of them flew over it and towards its back. Jingwei spun a hand around and blocked those beams too. But the Mobile Giant dropped the rifle. It settled at the bottom of the shield. 

“What is he, a Q?” asked Jingwei.

“How the hell can he do that?” asked Genji. “Light doesn’t zig-zag like that.”

Jingwei lowered the shield and picked up the rifle. “I can do that as well. Would you like me to unlock that system?”

Genji smiled. “By all means. Let’s squash that copycat!”

“Mazer beam multipoint system activated.”

When Uber Shao Khan launched the next barrage, Jingwei slid to the right just before the beams could hit and swung a left hand backward. ZEEKOW! It fired a pulse of mazers from its fingertips, the beams flying off in multiple directions before curving towards the target. Uber Shao Khan thought the shields could tank that kind of attack, but Jingwei detected a drop in their output and fired again. This time he spun and swerved, barely dodging half the high energy beams then fired ten more shots. Jingwei blocked quickly and aimed the phaser cannon at the enemy. PEEESSSTS! The enemy remained despite being literally hosed in phaser energy. 

“Damn. That didn’t work,” said Genji. “Let’s see if he likes hot metal!” 

Uber Shao Khan knew what was coming. He aimed his palm at the flying robot. 

“Gravitation spike,” said Jingwei. The cannon became hard to aim, shaking hard enough that Genji couldn’t get a reliable lock. “This enemy of yours is trying to steal my weapon. Hull integrity at 80% and falling.”

“Let him! We’ll use the momentum to pull us in close!” Genji ordered.

With a touch of thrust, Jingwei and its cannon hurled themselves towards the enemy. With his now-healed right hand, Uber Shao Khan held out the bat’leth and rotated his wrist six times. A portal appeared in front and above the shuttle. Uber Shao Khan released the gravity hold on the cannon and flew into the portal.  _ Almost there!  _ thought Genji as Jingwei reached for the shuttle. The shuttle came after him went into the portal, just before Jingwei could grab it. “Forbort!” shouted Genji!

###  A Final Hope Pt 1

Genji slapped Jidod a few times. Jidod struggled to move. “Unngh, wha?” 

“They’re gone.”

Jidod looked around confused. “Where is-?”

“It’s gone,” said Genji as she looked away. “They’re gone.”

Jidod sat up and looked around. The shuttle was gone. Security guards carried the wounded on stretchers to spots where they could be beamed out together. Bodies of the dead stacked around the edge of the battlefield. And no Bat’leth of Kahless in sight.

“He took it! How?!”

Genji pulled his arm, helping him up. “It’s bad. He figured out how to use its power.” 

“This was their plan all along. I am certain of it,” said Jingwei. They turned around to see him standing arms crossed over them at the tree line. “They came here specifically to fight you. They had all of their weapons and abilities figured out. Otherwise, why come here at all?”

“No…” Jidod fell to his knees. Tears hit the smoky sand and mixed with the blood under him. He punched the sand and grass. “No...KHAAAANNNNN!!!” he yelled at the sky. 

“Ow! I’m right here!” said Genji. 

Pense walked over to him. “How are you feeling?” He asked Jidod.

“Broken.”

“Did you happen to catch where they went when he gave the villain speech?” Pense asked as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.

“He said he wanted to conquer Romulus.”

“Dagnabbit, Jidod!” Isaiah landed by him and yelled at him. “You had one job: protect the bat’leth thingie!”

Genji stood up. “Don’t do this now!” she ordered. “Be a good teammate for once!”

“I was a good teammate!” he pointed to the woods. “I stayed with the officers to cover them in case Uber whatever Khan attacked again! Don’t blame me if Mr. For Honor over there wet the bed!”

“Thank you for guarding us, Isaiah,” said Pense. He tapped Isaiah’s shoulder. “But Jidod here gave us the key to win.”

“I… did?” Jidod looked up at him.

“Yes. We know what their goal is and where they went. They won’t be able to conquer Romulus in one day, no matter how powerful he is.” He looked around and found Enabran being carried on a stretcher, clutching his groin. He looked at his team. “Let’s get you patched up at base and we’ll stop them before the day is done.” 

To be continued.


	14. No Place to Hide

Replicator Bay 3,

15 minutes later,

The engineering crew worked quickly to create the transporter equipment from scratch as soon as the call came in. Now they occupied their time assembling the parts together with a hastily scribbled piece of paper to guide them.

“This is pretty wild,” said the human engineer as he attached a pylon to the transporter pad.

“Indeed, wild is the word I would have chosen as well,” said the Vulcan engineer as he attached the final pylon to the transporter pad.

Jidod sat on a bench as Genji ran the dermal regenerator over Jidod’s facial scratches. He twitched from the pain.

“Ready in 5,” said one of the human engineers over the intercom. 

Isaiah walked to the bench and sat down by Jidod. “You know,” said Isaiah, “if you had done anything else, the bat’leth would not be in his hands right now.”

“Perhaps,” said Jidod, looking sullen and away from Genji.

“Just relax! You’ll have it in your hands in no time!” said Genji. “You are a natural with a sword.”

“Natural, huh?” said Isaiah as he stood up. He walked outside. They watched him touch the ground and make a new sword from the dirt under the building. Isaiah tossed it to him and Jidod caught it. It was a red-bladed scimitar with an ornate handle of carefully wrapped twine and a thin guard. “See what you can do with this.”

Jidod looked over the blade with a cautious eye. “It’s not worthy of Kahless.” He set it down next to him and smiled. “But it’s more than good enough for me.” Genji handed him some all-black clothes.

“Time to suit up, Swordsman of the Federation,” said Genji.

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:14

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to  K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right, and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9-year-old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Dr. Soong, and Uber  Shao Khan fade in and out while making menacing faces and  glow ing eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain black background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. Snow Byte and her drones fly around in a circle around her.

_ Now I don’t know what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to front of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fly past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing. An asteroid appears in the sky about 10 kilometers  above but it’s massive. It starts to fall to the ground. Camera cuts to above the planet, looking down as an asteroid the size of the one that killed the dinosaurs hits the planet. The asteroid explodes, and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts at 2:28. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 12: No place to hide** appears below it. 

5 minutes later,

Enabran stood by the stairs as Jidod and Isaiah stepped up to the transporter pad. 

“Is it safe?” he asked. 

“Since when do we do anything safe?” asked Isaiah.

“I want to live to fight the enemy, not wind up scattered across the galaxy.”

“You trust my methods,” said Jidod.

Pense tapped him on the shoulder. Enabran flinched. “Don’t worry, Enabran. This machine was designed by the best engineer in  starfleet !”

“How drunk was he when he made this defacement of the laws of physics?”

Pense looked away from him and stepped back slightly. “Very.” 

Enabran stepped onto the transporter pad. Genji and Snow Byte followed after him.

“Put on your masks,” said Purcell. “This is the most important part.” 

“Other than saving Romulus from a human mistake?” Enabran sarcastically yes.

“Even more. Romulus is not a safe place for anyone. Spies lurk everywhere, their security is so tight you can feel it in your  butthole .”

“ Eww ,” said Snow Byte. She put on her mask. “Do I still look human?” Her long blond hair stuck out of the bottom of the mask. She adjusted her “utility belt” making it a bit tighter 

“Find them quickly. You won’t have much time before Romulan security or the Tal Shiar comes after you. And they will come after you,” said Pence.

“The masks will confuse them for a time. They do not like to make assumptions. At the same time, they do not like any outsiders. And thanks to us, they now have a good reason not to,” said Purcell. 

“Now we’re real superheroes!” said Isaiah as he put on his black mask that left only the eye slits. 

“Now we look stupid like superheroes!” Jidod replied. His forehead ridges stuck out a bit in the mask. “I still look like a Klingon in this thing.

“I do not believe the Romulans have encountered my kind before,” said Enabran after putting on his mask. “Perhaps I should claim that we are members of the Obsidian Order? It’s not likely they will know where my homeworld is. I can’t even see my home stars at night.”

“If you fail, we probably can’t rescue you. And if you get caught…” Pense looked away again for a moment, then looked back. “We probably can’t rescue you. Romulus will certainly go to war with the Federation if you fail.”

“What if we kill Khan and get caught?” asked Isaiah.

“They will go to war with us anyway, but they might torture you less.” 

“Good to know.”

“What is torture?” asked Snow Byte. 

“My queen-” Doc started to explain, but Yandery slapped his torso to shut him up.

“If anything goes wrong, tell Jingwei to come get us,” said Genji. 

“Yes…” said Purcell, who admitted they had to do it or that he didn’t want to do so.

Pense looked at his pad. “Anyway, we have a good idea where they came down. Our spies on Romulus mentioned a weird energy signature in a small town. That must be him. If not, avoid it until you find him.”

“I’m sure it won’t be hard,” said Jidod. He put his right arm on his chest. “He is the size of a transport vehicle.” 

“And most importantly,” said Purcell with a strong serious tone, “if you can’t stop him, steal or destroy the bat’leth. Without it, at least he will be stuck on Romulus.”

“We will give our lives to this quest!” Jidod lowered his arm.

“We?” Isaiah looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“The Pah Wraiths do not wish to die for a fetch quest,” Enabran replied. 

Genji held Jidod’s hand. “We will live, honey.” 

“Still, I don’t know how he can control it,” said Jidod. “He’s not Klingon.” 

“Figure it out when you get there,” said Pense. He turned to face the engineers and passed them the data tablet. “Try these coordinates.”

“This will be your hardest fight since the Q,” said Purcell. “I wish we could be there with you.” 

“There’s plenty of room on the pad, ya  putz !” said SPO. 

“Nope, hell no,” said Purcell. “This is why you get paid the big credits.”

“We get paid?” Enabran asked. “ Wha -” 

The transporter activated and they disappeared in a ball of swirling light.

Small village, Landrash mountains,

early evening.

The transporter beam ended and the team stood up from their knees. They looked around the area. They found themselves at the edge of a small run-down village with small domed hut-like buildings and open-air shops that reminded them of a fairground or the amusement park Snow Byte came from. Short crops of reddish brown grains grew in a field at the edge of the village and around them. Most importantly, they saw the shuttle parked just to the left of their view of the village. Strangely enough, no Romulans were around. 

One Khan walked from the ramp of the shuttle, carrying a supply box. He turned to his left, started walking around the shuttle, saw the team standing in the field, turned around without saying a word and went back to the ramp.  **pppsssst** **!** Genji shot him down. “Game on, guys!” Genji shouted. “Let’s finish this fight!”

Genji and Jidod ran for the shuttle while Enabran and Isaiah flew above them. Snow Byte activated her combat mode and her drones formed her shield, boosters, and hip weapons. The Khans in the buildings saw the incoming enemies and reached for their weapons… which they left in the shuttle to recharge. Bit of bad timing, eh? Genji fired through the windows of the building whenever she saw a Khan stick their head up. “Target those buildings!” she ordered. Boosh kaboom! Boosh kaboom! Khans stuck inside the two closest buildings were obliterated by attacks from Isaiah’s hands. Jidod sprinted away from the shuttle, sword at the ready and ducked behind some wreckage. 

“ Khaannnn !!!” shouted Isaiah “Come out and fight like a man!” 

“The Pah Wraiths demand I boil your flesh!” shouted Enabran. 

One of the buildings in the back exploded from the inside, showering the area with debris. Uber  Shao Khan floated from the wreckage. “Who dares interrupt my slumber!?!” he shouted. 

While  Shao Khan and the boys insulted each other, Genji focused on keeping the Augments from reaching the shutting. One woman rushed at her and she dropped her quickly. Another jumped over Jidod and ran towards her, but she was quick enough to get her. As she focused on the ones around the houses, an Augment ran in from behind her.  **bbrrtzz** **!** A shot from Tsundery took that Augment down. Genji turned around and saw Snow Byte standing in the field off to her right. 

“Return the bat’leth at once!” Jidod shouted.

“Come take it from me, little man!” Uber  Shao Khan replied and drew the bat’leth. 

“Gladly!” Jidod charged, and Uber  Shao Khan landed to face him.  _ No powers, no shields, no energy! Still, I must face him without fear, make my sacrifice matter! There must be a hole in his technique! _

“Save a piece for me!” shouted Isaiah as he drew his own sword and flew at the enemy. 

Enabran drew his energy blades. “This is for my nuts!” he yelled as he rushed towards the enemy. 

Cling **cling cling** **clank** **clank** **clung!** Uber  Shao Khan , having never studied bat’leth combat, and being far too big to wield it properly, swung it like a flyswatter, aggressively batting away attacks from many angles as fast as he could.  **Cracukk** **!!** In the course of blocking and dodging slashes, he broke through some stairs and crashed through a domed house, the bat’leth stuck against the wall and he stuck between two floors of the house.

“He’s pinned! Attack!” said Isaiah. He aimed his palms and fired phasers while Enabran fired magic beams at him. Two magic energy beams got him in the shoulders before the energy absorption shield activated. The team ceased their attack. 

“You dare to wound me?!” Uber Shao Khan said as he pulled free the bat’leth. “Do you realize you just made me strong-ack!” a small blade zipped between Isaiah and Enabran and caught the hip. Enabran and the team looked behind them. It was Snow Byte and 2 of her drones, and she had a handful of blades, her arms crossed and ready to throw. Enabran and Isaiah jumped out of the way. Tsundery and Yandery fired phasers at his face. He blocked them with the bat’leth. **whhhss** **bing!** **Thuuck** **thuuck** **thuuck** **!** Three blades bounced off the ground, went under the bat’leth and stuck him in the shin bones. “Rugh!” With a swipe of his hand he broke the blades stuck to his bones. He floated up out of the house. “Foolish girl! A few tiny blades can’t--” his boastful remarks fell silent when he saw that he was now surrounded by 50 blades hovering around him, tossed there while he was dealing with getting out of the house. 

“Enabran, attack!” shouted Snow Byte, her arms raised above her head. 

Enabran fired a wave of energy at him, destroying the house behind Uber  Shao Khan and the houses behind it. To block this energy, he activated his magic shield. The energy wave dissipated against the shield, saving his life from the attack. But then Snow Byte swung her arms and chest down hard. Blades flew in suddenly at the speed of local gravity. The blades went through the energy shields and pierced his flesh all over. He fell from the intense pain he now found himself in. 

“Special technique: blade ragnarok,” said Snow Byte. Then she began to hover over the village. “Tsundery! Yandery!” Snow Byte shouted. She tucked her forearms behind her back and the forearms disconnected as the two drones flew towards her. 

“My  princessssss !” shouted Yandery.

“Yeah! Let’s end this schmuck!” shouted Tsundery as they approached Snow Byte and changed form.

“Time to run!” Said Isaiah as he scooped up Jidod and flew away from Uber  Shao Khan .

“ Raaaghg !” Uber  Shao Khan screamed as he tried to stand up but couldn’t, his bones and muscles were strategically pierced to prevent movement. 

“Step into the Light of Hell!” Snow Byte shouted.  **FFOOO** ~  **BOOOOMMMM~** The blinding light poured out. SCREEPAKOOOM! Pillars of energy flew out of the hit area like spikes on a porcupine, piercing every house in the area, then the energy exploded out of the ground as debris flew out of the village and into the forest of gigantic one to two leafed trees. The earthquake it caused shook the remaining buildings so hard that interior floors broke, caving some cheap houses  onto the Khans hiding inside them. 

Dartha , Romulus capital, 

a few minutes later.

The entertainment broadcast changed from Romulan opera to a breaking news segment. Video clips from a hovering drone over the forest showed the intense battle in the village a few minutes prior. “It appears to be footage of a battle in the Landrash mountains,” said one of the reporters. “A strangely tall human with a bat’leth appears to be fighting masked characters with swords.”

“No doubt, this is one of Tal Shiar’s latest schemes to distract us from our  dilithium shortage issues,” said a different reporter. 

“Unbelievable, that masked fighter with very long hair removed her arms. There is a bright light-” the screen turned white and the drone footage disappeared, a message blinking on screen saying “drone destroyed” in Romulan. The view went to the newsdesk, where two Romulan reporters sat in front of monitors. They looked at the camera. “Perhaps this was a training exercise by our mighty imperial forces?” asked the first reporter. Suddenly, the ground shook and the lights flickered. 

####  **Commercial Break**

Flashback to season 1, episode 11: Enabran and his brother ran down the street from their house, the last of the  Cardassians in his neighborhood. A cyborg reached around the corner of the alleyway and grabbed Enabran’s brother. “AAH!” he screamed. 

“What are you?!” Enabran screamed at the cyborg.

“We are the-”

“Don’t care!” He grabbed the cyborg’s face with his palm. “Burn!” The fire of the Pa Wraith’s poured through the cyborg’s head, evaporating it and the other bits of flesh. It fell to the ground as a collection of useless inorganic parts.

Enabran’s brother, horrified from the sight, jumped back. He then saw an unusual sight. “Watch out!” 

Enabran spun around and caught a cyborg reaching out to grab him in the chest. The fire once again poured through, though this time he caught a glimpse of his victim. It was a Cardassian that he knew, a friend of a friend. But this friend was not alive anymore and had weird black lines on his face.

“What happened to him?” Enabran’s brother asked with fear in his voice.

“Not sure, brother,” he said. {What are these things?} he asked the Pah Wraiths.

{We are not the encyclopedia  worldtanica , Cardassian child,} the tallest Pa Wraith chided him.

{There are other horrors in your universe besides us, young one,} said the Pa Wraith with four eyes. {Watch your 4.}

{My  wha -} Enabran turned to the right and fired instinctively, killing a Cardassian that was more ‘infected’ with black material than the previous one. {Thank you.}

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

Back to the village,

a moment later.

The smoke cleared and the debris finished falling. Half the village was gone and a crater that extended into the woods remained. 

“I needed the bat’leth to get us home, you stupid machine!” Jidod shouted at Snow Byte.

“This was the only way to stop him,” Snow Byte calmly responded. Tsundery and Yandery detached, then she reattached her arms.

“Think you got him?” Isaiah asked. 

“I do not see signs of his genetic material in the crater. Perhaps I vaporized him?” 

“Went a little overboard there, Snow!” Genji shouted. 

“I did what Commander Pence-”  **KRsss** **~!**

Uber  Shao Khan leapt from the trees and flew at Snow Byte.  **BAWHAM!** Isaiah and Snow Byte detected his movement and punched him back together. He hovered above the crater. The blades were gone, vaporized in the attack. His cuts were barely healing. Blood trickled down all over, scorch marks covered his boots. His armor was gone. He breathed heavily. 

“You...you think…” Uber  Shao Khan said in-between breaths. “You think you are... strong? Well... I am… Strength itself! HRRRAAAAGGHH!”  **bakkoosh** **!** A blast of energy knocked Isaiah from the sky. 

“Isaiah!” screamed Snow Byte as she looked to her fallen friend. She turned around and the enemy hovered closer to her. **ffss** **ffss** **!** **BoobobobooboboMmmmm** **!** Her hip weapons fired again and and again into the enemy’s chest. Soon, a cloud of smoke rose from all the micromissile explosions, enveloping the angry mountain of man-meat. 

Whop! Uber  Shao Khan reached from the cloud and grabbed Snow Byte’s left shoulder, his enormous hand reaching down her back. He yanked her towards him. She struggled to break free. He grabbed both her shoulders and spun her around.  **Braakk** **!** He tore the boosters made of her drones from her back.  **Shrunk!** With two quick swings of his arms, he tore the missile and laser pods from her hips. “Friends!”  Snow Bye shouted in response to their destruction. Again,  Shao Khan grabbed her by shoulders, lifted her above his head and pulled down.  **CruukK** **!** He smashed her against his knee. Doc, in shield form, took the brunt of the impact, but got snapped in half. Tired of her, Khan flung her away.  **Boommm** **!** She crashed through an abandoned cubed building. 

“My queen!” Yandery shouted in anger. She and Tsundery fired their remaining phaser energy at him. But the dreaded absorption field kicked in and absorbed their energy. He swung his hands and a spray of phaser beams came from his hands. 

“ACK WORGG!” the two drones screamed as the phaser beams zig-zagged around them, then pierced their torsos. Boom Boom! They both exploded, the last of Snow Byte’s friends now destroyed. 

Slaaash ! Enabran swung his energy blade from next to his hip, but the bat’leth of Kahless absorbed the energy blade before it could pierce his skin. The gargantuan man swung his backhand at Enabran, but he moved out of the way in time. 

“Your attack failed!” said Uber  Shao Khan as he pointed at him.

“Did I?” Enabran replied. 

“I’m not dead-huh?” That was when Uber  Shao Khan noticed his magic blocking necklace was no longer on his neck. Enabran’s previous attack cut it free. 

“Soon, you will be.” Enabran brought his hands together and aimed his palms at the enemy. **poosh** **poosh** **poossh** **!** A barrage of magic fireballs flew out of his hands. But Uber Shao Khan was tired of getting blasted today. He quickly spun over the spray of blasts towards Enabran, caught him by the face and spun him, then threw the confused teen warrior into the trees. But Enabran managed to get off one shot that got him in the face. 

“ARGH!!” Uber  Shao Khan screamed and dove into the ground face first, extinguishing the flames burning his face. His body’s enhanced healing and nanobots took over and repaired the burns, restoring his sight as well. He opened his eyes just a moment too late.

**WHAM!** Isaiah kicked the crap out of Khan’s face, launching him backwards.  **thoom** **!** Another solid blow, this one a power punch to the chest, sent him flying into another debris pile near the shuttle. “This is for kicking my ass all day!” Another right punch sent the giant Khan back into the dirt. “ Errggh !” He was in the middle of punching Uber  Shao Khan in the face when Khan caught his fist and squeezed. While the bones were strong enough, the flesh was not and Isaiah buckled from the massive pressure.  **WRUMP!** Uber  Shao Khan ’s power filled fist plowed into Isaiah’s chest. He could feel his ribs crack and pierce his lungs. But the blow dislodged his fist from Khan’s hand.  _ The pain! _ Isaiah thought.  _ He’s distracted! I’ll take the bat’leth from him now! _ When he landed he jumped and side swiped around Uber  Shao Khan , reaching for the bat’leth.  **wham BAKOW!** Khan easily saw through the scheme and backslapped the teen hero so hard he broke the teen’s jaw and knocked him into some debris. 

**Fooom** **!** Isaiah blasted the debris off him and lunged at the enemy, sword in his hand and ready to stab. Uber  Shao Khan caught the teen’s blade between his palms, an impossible maneuver in real-life, yanked the sword from his hands, and face-slammed the teen into the ground.  thraak ! He stepped on the teen and heard the sound of a vertebra snap.

“ EEyaarrgggh !” Isaiah screamed. 

“Is that your best?!” Uber  Shao Khan boasted. He laughed until he felt a weird feeling from his back. He moved to grab the bat’leth, but it wasn’t there anymore. He turned around. Jidod now held the bat’leth of Kahless. 

The power flowed into Jidod one again. He felt great strength returning and an appreciation of it he didn’t have before. 

“Now you shall fall!” Uber  Shao Khan leaned forward and fired a huge blast of ionic energy, trying to shred the Klingon to pieces. Jidod focused and the bat’leth absorbed the energy, shoving it into his body. He felt his organs fill to their limits with the power while the rest shredded his costume. “Fine! I don’t need the stupid thing to conquer the galaxy! I’ll just start with Romulus after I break it and you!” He waved his hand in dramatic fashion. “I’ll forge the Empire of Khan!”

Jidod spun the bat’leth around as the villain spoke.  _ I need a little more for this to work! But I can’t store any more... URGH!  _ Jidod felt something pop inside. His knees buckled a bit. 

“Ha! Pathetic weakling! Just hand me the weapon. NOW!” He stomped towards the Klingon.  **“** Or I will tear it from your ass-” BOOOM! Uber  Shao Khan got blasted in the back and sent flying over Jidod and into the hillside at the other end of the village. Jidod lowered his arms and bat’leth. Enabran hovered by him, pistol hand aimed at Khan. 

“You have it, then?” he asked Jidod. “Shall we flee this battle?”

“Not yet,” he turned to face where  Shao Khan fell. He looked over his shoulder at his comrade. “Gather our wounded and take them to the shuttle. I’ll send everyone home.” 

“But what about getting caught?” Jidod smirked and made a thumbs down.

“It’s supposed to be thumbs up.” Jidod raised his thumb up. “You are planning to use it, I assume?” 

Jidod raised his bat’leth and said, “Tell her to call me when she lands. It’s very important.” 

“As you wish.” Enabran teleported over to the broken Isaiah, picked him up, and teleported to the shuttle. Leaving him in the shuttle, he flew over to the broken and mangled Snow Byte. “Leader! If you are still alive, meet me at the shuttle!” 

Uber  Shao Khan flew out of the trees just as Enabran landed with Snow Byte at the shuttle. He landed near Jidod. Jidod quickly stepped back, then aimed at the shuttle and swung his bat’leth three times. A portal formed under the shuttle and his team went away. 

“Foolhardy punk kid!” said  Shao Khan . “Are you still trying to win? You are nothing without your powerful friends!” 

Jidod smiled. He took out the dimensional attunement device he used to enter the Qs realm. He slapped it onto the bat’leth and turned it on. “They’re always by my side.” He raised the bat’leth.

To be continued...


	15. Recovery

Small village on Romulus,

a moment later.

Jidod looked up from his dangerous opponent as he raised his bat’leth with interdimensional device attached. He saw Romulan starships and drones in the skies above the village.  _ The asshole fleet has arrived, _ he thought.  _ I hope they have fast reflexes.  _ He looked at the approaching villain. “This is where your reign of terror ends, hooman monster!” 

Uber Shao Khan laughed and pointed. “You? You pathetic worm! I will grind you up and build a throne of skulls from the corpses of your pathetic Klingon house!”

Jidod put both hands on the handle. “I WILL BREAK YOU AGAINST THE STARS THEMSELVES! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE HOUSE OF MOGH!” The interdimensional device popped open from the top. Lights inside glowed as it ‘talked’ to the bat’leth. Feeling a connection with the target, Jidod then swung the bat’leth down.  _ This is for you, Genji. For the FEDERATION!  _

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:14

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Dr. Soong, and Uber Shao Khan fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain black background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. Snow Byte and her drones fly around in a circle around her.

_ Now I don’t know what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to front of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fly past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing.The asteroid that Jidod summoned appears in the sky. It floats down and Uber Shao Khan appears in front of it and screams. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts at 2:28. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 13: Recovery** appears below it. 

**fooom!** Uber Shao Khan looked up when he heard the noise and noticed the sky dim sharply above him. His mouth opened in shock as Jidod had portaled in an asteroid. Approximately the size of a small island and shaped like a pizza slice, it began to fall to the planet. The ships hovering above began to flee from the falling asteroid-meteor. “What the fuc…” 

“Scared now?” Jidod raised the blade to the ready position. The winds began to blow and a red light filled the area as the meteor began to accelerate. 

Uber Shao Khan looked at him. “Hardly! Your plot to destroy us both is all flash and no substance!” He laughed again and looked up at it.

Jidod smiled and said “Well then, Uber whatever you are, try to stop it. If you can…” The communicator buzzed and Jidod picked it up.

“Jidod! Where are you? What’s happened?” said Genji.

“I’m just saying goodbye to Uber whatever his name,” said Jidod. He said something else to Genji, but it wasn’t heard.

**SHABAKOOOOWWWWW!~** Uber Shao Khan pointed both palms at the massive meteor and fired. A wall of energy slammed into the front of the meteor, vaporizing the already hot part of the leading edge. Debris exploded off it, and it started to slow down. 

“See?!” Uber Shao Khan screamed. “Your power is NOTHING compared to mine!”

“Really?” Jidod asked. “How about now?” 

“Yes of course why wouldn’t it-” The beam tapered off and soon, no energy came from the villain. “NO! I’m out of power!”

“Isaiah and I figured that would happen.” The meteor began to speed up. 

“That meteor stunt used up your power as well! But you’ll die too!” Uber Shao Khan complained, the fear in his face more evident now.

Jidod saluted him. “No I won’t. As the humans say, tootles.” He put the bat’leth on his back and walked away. “Try it now,” said Jidod on the phone, now he stood a few extra meters away from the villain. Transporter energy filled the space around him and he was gone. 

“NOooo!” screamed Uber Shao Khan as he saw his last chance of victory fade away. He looked up and saw the burning air from the incoming meteor. His screams turned to laughter at the absurdity of how his dreams of conquest have become literal star dust. He, the village and most of the surrounding mountains got vaporized in the impact. And thus, the Romulans never knew how close they came to being conquered by their worst enemies. 

Replicator room,

Jidod stepped off the platform as Genji ran up and hugged him. He patted her head softly. “What took so long?!” he complained to Pense and Purcell. “I had time for at least 2 heroic banters!”

“We can always send you back if you haven’t had enough of Uber Khan,” said Purcell. 

“Is he dead?” asked Genji.

“He better be,” said Purcell. “You dropped a 3km long asteroid on him. Sure it didn’t have the same movement speed as before, but that doesn’t matter.”

“Not so tight there,” said Jidod and Genji let go. “He ran out of power trying to blast it away. Just like Isaiah said would happen, we-” Jidod’s eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Genji fell with him, unable to hold up the weight of the collapsing Klingon. 

“Jidod! Jidod!” she screamed. 

“Medical emergency!” Pence yelled on the communicator. “Prepare for emergency surgery!”

Purcell whipped out his tricorder and scanned the downed Klingon. “Organ failure across the board! Radiation damage all along his cerebral cortex! He’s going into cardiac arrest!”

“No! Jidod! Don’t leave me!” Genji screamed. But the light faded from his eyes.

One week later,

There was nothing, nothingness, a black void, a time of no light. Suddenly, light filled Jidod’s mind. With the light came images, images that confused Jidod. He floated above a planet covered in cities and lush green and red forests. Then the image faded away quickly, replaced with another image. A figure in a turquoise and gray toned room with a pillar of light or energy in the middle of the floor. This figure stared at him with six slits where eyes usually go. It had dark purple skin and a narrow, slightly elongated face framed by the metal-like adornment extending from the ‘cheeks’ to behind the head. It had a crown which partially resembled Snow Byte’s combat headpiece. The headpiece extended behind its head like pointy ‘dreadlocks’ which partially reminded him of his classmate Tremain’s hair from time to time. The figure had thin cables shaped like stems with outward thornes extending away from the wrists that connect to a floating armor point below its head. But what truly caught his attention was the glowing ball of energy where the stomach of a being would usually be, just below the floating armor point. 

“M’Tara shall return,” a husky female voice seemed to come from the figure before him. It moved its hand and he could see its palm. “Be my harbinger.” A bright light filled his mind and the images faded away. 

Jidod eyes opened. Standing above him were the doctor and Genji. The doctor waved a light around his eyes. He squinted and felt cold. “Try it now,” said the doctor.

Whack! Genji hit him in the thigh. “OW!” Jidod whined. 

“Good,” replied the doctor. She turned off the light. “Mr. Mogh, I am Doctor Fabian,” she started to explain. “We’ve repaired the damage to your brain stem. You should be able to walk again.” 

“Thank you doctor,” said Jidod.

“Thank you so so much!” said Genji. “I can’t imagine my life without him!” 

“If he does whatever he did again, then you will have to,” said the doctor. “Ms. Quan’s description did not make a lot of sense. Regardless, you lost a heart, half your spine, a kidney, and a stomach. And a good chunk of your epidermis.” She looked at her pad. “But good news! You can eat human and Betazed spicy food now.” 

“Wonderful. I can eat your grandmother’s cooking, Genji. Oww…” Genji elbowed him where one of the patches were. Jidod sat up. “Anything else?” 

The doctor walked away from the bed as Isaiah and Enabran walked in. Isaiah had several bandages on his face and his left arm in a sling. Enabran hovered over, his head wrapped and his foot in a cast. “Look who’s alive again!” said Isaiah.

“It has been a week without you,” said Enabran.

“A week?!” Jidod asked. “I was dead for a week?”

“No, silly,” said Genji. “You were in a coma! We are not that advanced yet!”

“Technically,” said the doctor, “he was brain dead while we installed the new brain stem. It only took two minutes.” 

“See that’s what I was trying to tell K’mtar,” said Isaiah. “Since you were dead, I should get the bat’leth of Stainless!” Isaiah moved his hands dramatically. “But he’s all like, ‘only when the body cools will it be considered’. Like, who else is going to want that thing?!”

“Who indeed?” Jidod muttered as he looked away from them. “Can I get out of here?” he asked the doctor. 

The doctor carried an object the size of an ancient computer trackball mouse in her hand to the bed. “You can rest at home starting tomorrow. But you will need to take this special internal injection device every day for a month.” 

Jidod looked at the massive pill. “How am I supposed to swallow that?” 

“Good news! It’s a suppository!” Isaiah laughed so hard he started hovering and Enabran laughed. A sick patient in a nearby bed laughed too. 

“I am NOT an egg laying creature!” 

“Now you will know how childbirth feels EVERY day for a month! So do it for the empire!” Genji replied and slapped him on the back. 

Isaiah pointed at it and said in-between laughing “If you need help fitting it in, I can hammer that shit in there real deep every day.” 

“I do not advise this,” said the doctor, “because he will need to remove it after the medicine is injected.” 

Jidod looked down, then at her. “Can’t you just...I don’t know...beam it into my stomach?” The doctor shook her head. “What about lubricant? Can I use lubricant?” The doctor walked away. “Please?”

“This will be your toughest opponent yet!” Enabran said. He started laughing and fell onto the bed. 

####  **Commercial Break**

Flashback to season 1, episode 2: Isaiah’s empowering process has begun but the Romulans have opened fire on the house.  **brrooo!** The shields protecting the house went down. 

“Damn it! We need more time!” Gabriel complained.

There was a weird pause. Then, one of the Romulans shouted “I can’t get the door open!” 

“Try kicking it!” shouted another Romulan. 

**whump!** “AAGH my foot!” 

“Try again! I saw it give a little!” the first Romulan ordered.

**whump!** “Aagh my other foot!” Genji heard that Romulan fall down.

“Do we have any explosives left?” shouted the second Romulan. 

“Not with us, sir,” a female Romulan replied. 

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

Hospital recovery room,

An hour later.

After the doctor retreated to a corner and put in her earphones, Purcell began his debriefing to the team. Isaiah and Enabran had their casts removed and bandages changed just before he arrived.

“We already knew of their plan to conquer the galaxy, but we didn’t know the  _ how _ of it until they came here,” he said. “Our prisoners told us the attack on the cargo ship was to steal dilithium to make more of their own hero units. They planned to beam themselves to each planet, conquer it and force Starfleet to fight on the ground where they would have the superior advantage. We were the first planet on their list but thanks to Jingwei they were forced to go to Romulus, which was their backup plan.” He looked around the room. “Thanks to everyone’s hard work, Uber Shao Khan is off the board and the remaining Augments should not be a problem. Any questions?”

“My people should get expedited citizenship processing over this, right?” asked Enabran. 

“Well...I put in a word with the immigration office, but I can’t exactly tell them you saved the galaxy by fighting a human supervillain on Romulus, now can I? Anyway I told them your people and you especially have been super helpful to the Federation lately. And-” 

Snow Byte entered the room, her drones floating around her. “Isaiah! My hero!” she said with arms open and a sweet voice.

“You survived…” said Isaiah in a soft voice. “Hurray…”

“I’ve come here to cheer you and everyone up. The other girls told me you needed a woman’s touch.” Genji started to laugh but covered her mouth to hide it. “You brought me to life, so I wanted to return the favor.”

“Yeah but I’m fine. It was Jidod that was in the coma. I just got my cast removed and-MMphhh!” Snow Byte rammed her face to his and kissed him in the most passionate way he’s ever been kissed. His heart rate increased dramatically. Then Snow Byte made a crucial mistake. Not realizing her tongue was much longer than the average human’s, she jammed her tongue onto his uvula (the punching bag thing at the back of your mouth). This triggered his gag reflex and he pulled sharply away from her and yelled “hahhagrg!” while waving his arms around his mouth. 

“Why? I thought this would make you better.”

“Not like thaaaat!” 

Jidod laughed too hard and he started coughing and held the spot where his new kidney was growing. Purcell face palmed. 

“You..you jerk!” said Snow Byte. She covered her face and ran away.    
“Queen!” shouted Yandery as she flew after her. The rest of the drones stayed around Isaiah.

“You punk! You hurt the queen!” said Tsundery.

“You asshole! You will be punished for this!” said SPO.

Isaiah held up his hands in a plea. “No, wait! It wasn’t my fault!” The drones took combat positions around Isaiah.  **brrrzzzzzttt!** Electrolaser shots fired from the drones struck Isaiah all over his body. “AAGGH!” He passed out and the drones flew off while smoke rose from his body. 

“Gawd dang it!” shouted the doctor as she hurriedly walked over to the smoking bed. “Look what you did to the bed! CAN YOU NOT PLAY IN THE HOSPITAL!?”

Enabran laughed so hard he fell out of his bed too. Genji got up and chased after Snow Byte. 

End Chapter 13.


	16. Cold Place in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the second arc! Who will be the main threat? The Q? Uber Shao Khan? That stupid dartboard???

Hero headquarters,

June 1, 2297

Purcell picked up the dart from the box by the sofa. "You guys are too superstitious," he told the team. "Look, the first time was a fluke."

"Look, boss," said Isaiah. He pointed at the right side of the dartboard. "Can't you hit one of the fantasy bad guys? I've had enough of evil robots this year."

"The Pah Wraiths really want to fight the Sith Lords," said Enabran.

Isaiah faced him. "Those are movie characters, numbnuts."

"It was their idea not mine."

"So tell 'em I said they were numbnuts."

"Settle down settle down!" Purcell pleaded. "The fate of the Alpha quadrant does not intersect with our dartboard. That would be illogical." He threw the dart. The Section 31 crew watched with apprehension as it left his hands and arced through the air. thuk! It landed on Breen. "C'mon! What are the odds?! Their worlds are 2,000 light years away!"

"Sir!" said one of the officers sitting at his computer in the other room. "You'd better see this!"

"No, no Vulcan way…" Pense muttered.

"If this is-" Purcell started to say.

"Sir, a Breen Confederacy ship destroyed two Starfleet vessels in the Sierra sector!"

Everyone in the room groaned.

Purcell ambled over to the dartboard and took it off the wall then shook it. "Q? Are you hiding in this thing?! This isn't funny!"

Pense took the dartboard away. "That's it! You're banned from this game."

Jidod headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Genji. "We've got a mission!"

"It's the Breen," said Jidod. He barely glanced back at her. "I'm getting my coat."

**Opening sequence**

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:14.

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K'mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He glances to the right, and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it.

_I know you're craving for my blood…_

The Khan Augments, Dr. Soong, and Uber Shao Khan fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera.

_I'm screaming something to you, whatever something to me._

Genji and Jidod rest against each other's backs in a plain black background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. Snow Byte and her drones fly around in a circle around her.

_Now I don't know what I really want,_

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green-colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to front of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei's back and fly past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat'leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat'leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the asteroid that Jidod summoned appears in the sky. It floats down and Uber Shao Khan appears in front of it and screams. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts at 2:28. The words **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen. **Episode 14: Cold Place in Hell** appears below it.

Sponsor:

Today grand sponsor is 42ndStreet0q.

**IF you want to be a 'sponsor' make a comment in the box or send me a PM. It's free!**

Jidod's living room,

a half hour later,

"The Breen, huh...?" Jidod's father said with a sigh. "By Kahless, you've fought gods, human monsters, and now you fight the demons of ice. If you wanted to fight so much, I would have put you in the academy."

"Demons of ice? Why do you call them that?"

Jidod's father put his hand on the machine. It was an unexpected expression from him. "I...heard in school that we sent a fleet to invade their territory. No one ever returned."

"They'll freeze your balls off!" someone shouted from behind Jidod's father.

"Who stole the frackin headphones again?! Look, I don't know why a warm weather people like us would want to invade the cold ass end of the galaxy! The Second Empire was a weird time for us." He pointed to his brow. "See what I mean?"

"Oh, THAT!"

"Why does the Federation want to fight the Breen?"

"The Breen attacked some ships in a new sector."

"Yes…" he rubbed his mustache. "They do that from time to time." He put his hands on his hips. "The Federation loves poking its nose in other's business."

"They're icy like your mom!" shouted someone behind them.

"Stay frosty bro!" shouted another Klingon.

Jidod's dad turned around. "What part of 'shut the hell up' do you not understand?! Were you born garbage or did you grow up to be trash?" He looked back at the camera. "Just be careful. They are not soft, like the humans. Even the Romulans think they're sneaky."

"Ok, father."

Jidod's dad frowned. "Don't use human loanwords with me. Is your girlfriend teaching you this drivel?"

"You're gonna be a grandaddy! You're gonna be a granddaddy!" a Klingon chanted behind him.

"By Kahless' tongue! Look, lemmie deal with these mental patients. You just...live to tell me about it." He turned around. "I'm gonna rip your gonads out and shove them up your nose!"

"That's cold, man," said one of the Klingons.

"I will-" Jidod's call ended when his father tore part of the communicator's plastic partition off the wall, knocking over the device. He heard some insults, and the call ended.

Classroom,

at the same time.

Isaiah stood in front of the teacher's desk, standing as tall and proper as he could. "My sidekicks and I are going on a secret mission. We...need our homework," he explained to the teacher.

"Are they your sidekicks?" asked one of the Tellarite boys. "They should be your asskicks! They keep kicking your ass all the time!" The boys slapped their thighs and laughed.

"Settle down, boys!" said Ms. Tallk. She pressed some buttons on her teaching computer and loaded the assignments onto Isaiah's tablet computer.

"Are you taking your playmate with you?" asked one of the boys. Isaiah ignored him. "You should bring a heater with you. I hear she didn't come with that!"

"Like banging a refrigerator!" another Tellarite boy said, and they started laughing. "She's the only one who likes his captain's log!" Earl laughed so hard he tipped over out of his seat and out the window.

Isaiah smiled evilly at the Tellarite boys. He waved his right palm at them. **pssst boom!** The desk one annoying boy was sitting at got phasered into oblivion.

"WHOA! Chill out, hero!" said the surprised boy as he jumped away from the dust cloud.

"Yeah, it's just jokes."

"That's it, young man!" Ms. Tallk ran to the side and pushed Isaiah in the shoulder. "Time to go!" She saw his smile. The hatred and rage glowed in each visible tooth. _Shart...he's gonna snap soon. It's like he broke._ Isaiah complied and walked past the scared students.

Commercial Break

Flashback to season 1, episode 3: Ms. Tallk looked sternly at Tre'quan. "Three words. Below. Average. Model." Ms. Tallk was clearly taking advantage that there is no HIPAA law in the 23rd century.

"Noooo!" Tre'quan grabbed his crotch and screamed at the ceiling dramatically. Everyone laughed loudly.

"You're gonna be Isaiah sized!" said one of the Tellarite boys.

"Hey! I heard that!" Isaiah pointed angrily at him. "I am not below-average sized!"

"That's what he said!" Earl retorted. The Betazeds girls laughed so hard they fell out of their seats. And kept laughing while on the floor.

"That's it!" Isaiah stood up.

"What're gonna do, hooman?" joked the Tellarite. "Whip out yo 'captain's log'?"

Now the Deltans and Earl laughed so hard they fell out of their seats.

His eyes grew large with righteous fury. Isaiah aimed his palm at the Tellarite. "I'm gonna fry-"

Ms. Tallk interrupted Isaiah by banging her broken ruler on the desk. "Alright! That's enough! We've reached our quota of dick jokes and death threats for the semester! Now, everyone calm down and sit down!"

_We now return to Star Trek Colony._

_Only Toonami._

__

Sierra Sector, edge of Breen space,

5 hours later.

With the help of Jidod and his bat'leth, the ship got to the edge of Federation space in record time. The ship floated in space, looking for signs of the Breen to track. While the crew went about their task of finding the Breen navy, the hero team went to the cargo bay and worked on something; each other's nerves. How? By doing homework. Jidod laid on a rug on the floor reading a book while his teammates stood around a table and mainly bickered.

"You're not getting it!" Genji yelled at Isaiah as they looked at the homework.

"Yes I am! It makes perfect sense!"

She stared at him. "Warp bubbles do not affect the 3-body problem!"

"Why not? They warp space!"

"So?"

"Gravity is the result of mass warping space!"

"Yes!"

"So it does affect the gravity of all bodies in the 3-body problem!"

"No! No it doesn't!"

"Why not? It warps space! Therefore, it makes gravity!"

"UNGHG!" She threw up her hands. "Because, because…."

"See you don't even know!"

"Yes I do! Because… Jingwei?"

"The warp field does not generate enough gravitation warping outside of the warp field to affect the gravity of those bodies. The bodies would need to be close enough to the field to be affected that they would have collided well before the field even started."

"What? wha…?" Isaiah stuttered.

"Yes! Precisely! Thank you, Jingwei!"

"This is precisely why I was created...to help the feeble-minded solve trivial equations."

Genji hugged Jingwei's kneecap. "And we love you for it."

"Why is math so hard for me? I'm literally made of math!" Isaiah said with a groan. He threw the tablet onto the table. "I'll focus on the battle ahead instead." He looked at Jingwei. "Hey big robot guy!"

"You will address me as Jingwei, easily squishable human," Jingwei responded. His eye glowed.

"Uh...What do you know about the Breen?"

"Is that where we are going?" He said, then made a grinding sound with his mouth. "They are a multispecies confederacy in which the largest member race uses methane instead of water as its universal solvent. This is why they walk around in those ugly suits."

{Incorrect,} said Isaiah's computer. {There are no known sentient life forms that use liquid methane in place of water.}

"My computer says you're wrong," Isaiah explained.

Jingwei turned his head to look at Isaiah. "Tell your low grade sentient machine that I have lived more cycles than every living star faring race in the galaxy. And without a doubt I can recall encountering them."

"So what happened to them?" Isaiah asked.

"My makers killed them all."

A hushed silence filled the room as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Jingwei.

{That statement does not correlate with known theories on the existence of life,} said the computer.

"Listen, you overbuilt speak & spell," said Jingwei, which everyone now knew was speaking directly to Isaiah's computer. "They are from an ice planet! What else are they going to use for a substrate? Surely not the mental dribble of your host!"

"Is he talking about me?" asked Isaiah to Enabran.

"If I answer the question," Enabran started, "will you promise to stop peeking at my homework?"

Isaiah stepped away. "C'mon! The computer won't let me cheat!"

"That sounds like a 'you' problem, not 'my' problem."

"Grrghj!" said Genji as she stopped working on her homework. "This is way too hard!" she pointed at Jidod. "C'mere, mr Grumpy pants!"

"I refuse to be called outside my name!" said Mr Grumpy pants, er, Jidod. He sat up from the floor.

"It's training time!" she looked at Jidod. "I need to stay in shape."  
"And you plan to best me? The strongest fighter on the team?" He walked to the back side of the giant robot. "To challenge a Klingon in this manner invites death."

Genji smirked and stretched her arms, then got into the horse stance. "You just say that because you love me."

"I will write a stirring epitaph for your family. YAARH!" He charged at Genji and threw a right straight punch. Genji leaned back, caught his arm and used his strength on the retract to pull her in close. She ducked slightly and jammed her right shoulder into his chest, while extending her right leg under his. The blow stopped his movement completely, then she swept the right leg under his left and pushed with her right arm. **thump!** He went down to the floor, back first, and she landed on top of him. "What the…"

"Should I write a funeral dirge for you, oh elite warrior of the House of Mogh, bested by a skinny human girl?" Genji asked. "Or have you gone soft?"

"Hmph! Make sure to include in your dirge that this skinny human girl bested a platoon of enhanced humans and hordes of monsters." Before she could react, he reached his mouth up and kissed her. "But she left herself open to my kisses!"

"You joker, you!" she tapped his chest and got up. "I expect you to try harder this-" the lights in the room went out.

"Huh? What's going on?" Isaiah asked.

"The ship has been hit by a power dampening bolt," Jingwei explained. "Fortunately, my systems are not affected by such primitive technology."

"It's got to be the Breen," said Jidod. "I thought we were cloaked."

"Your cloaking device was engaged."

"Breen are boarding us!" said Purcell on the intercom. "Hero team, scramble!" The sounds of phaser and disruptor interrupted his commands, and the intercom disconnected.

"The doors are locked!" Genji realized. "They lock when power goes out!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Isaiah asked. "Jingwei! Do SOMETHING!"

"Such as what, dumbass?" Jingwei replied. "I am a giant robot! If I so much as sneeze I blow a hole through the hull!"

"Anything!"

Jingwei turned on his running lights. They could see in the room again. Jidod ran to get his bat'leth. "Thank you, you giant porch light," said Isaiah.

"I can still swat you like a bug. Remember that."

Green transporter lights appeared behind Jingwei. Jidod ran back to shield Genji, who was defenseless. **fum fum fum!** The Breen, an armored opponent distinguished by helmets with a bill extension at the jawline that made the people of the Alpha quadrant think they were humanoid ducks, opened fire on the team. The team focused on defense first and blocked the shots. But as Isaiah prepared to fire, a Breen commando transported behind him and stuck a needle in his neck. "aaak!" said Isaiah as he fell asleep. The commando grabbed the sleeping boy and the Breen on the ship transported away.

"What kind of attack was that?" asked Jidod. "I didn't even get a chance to slay anyone! Bunch of cowards!"

"Yes, that is very strange…" said Enabran. "The Breen are mercenaries. They would gain a lot of value in capturing us."

"They captured your noisy friend," said Jingwei.

"Wha?" they looked around. "Crap!" said Genji.

End Chapter 14


	17. Warm Place in Heaven

Isaiah’s house,

June 10, 2297

The alarm clock in his mind buzzed. Isaiah rose from the bed, a smile on his face. This day felt good, very good. As he got up, he looked at the wall of his room. Awards and recognitions lined the wall. He walked to his desk and picked up his favorite one- the Federation medal of honor that was denied him the first time. He remembered the cheers as the president put it around his neck.

He went downstairs and asked the replicator for “toast, just the way I like it,” and it came out dark brown but no black lines, butter perfectly melted on top. He spun around the kitchen and landed on the sofa, then turned on the viewscreen. A public service announcement recommending that citizens should have their pet dogs and sehlets (they’re a Vulcan bear the size of a grizzly) spayed or neutered to keep the animal population under control. He had a chuckle about that one. Then a news clip appeared of him heroically saving the president by pushing him out of the way during the bombing. Another clip of him blowing up the Romulan bird of Prey. He bit into his toast as the next clip appeared, this time of him fighting and blowing up the cave creatures to save the colony. As that clip finished another clip came up of him flying over San Francisco as the people cheered under him. A side portrait of him standing heroically appeared on the right side of the screen. Then a picture of the team appeared, with him standing up and Genji,Enabran, Snow Byte, and Jidod sitting under him in sexy leather outfits while he wore a heroic mid century jacket like Captain Kirk’s. Genji and Snow Byte held his legs while Jidod and Enabran looked sexy at the camera. 

“The heroes of the Federation,” said the announcer, “led by the finest example of Federation citizenry since Zap Brannigan, Isaiah Oregon!” Fake cheering sounds followed. The camera cut to a close up of his face. “Be like me, everyone. Be the hero your colony needs,” said Isaiah on the viewscreen. He flashed a cute but awkward smile. Isaiah finished his toast and turned off the viewscreen. As he left the room, he had this nagging feeling about forgetting to do something.

###  Opening sequence

Opening song: gravityWall feat Feat. Tielle&Gemie by SawanoHiroyuki, start at 1:14

Zoom in on Jidod as he swings the Kahless bat'leth in training. Cut to K’mtar leaning against the wall, looking on sternly. Then cut to Isaiah sitting alone on a boulder, looking away, overlooking the colony. He looks a mixture of bored and hopeful. He raises his hand and the omega molecule dances above. He quickly looks to the right and the camera spins in that direction in a blur cut. Enabran is standing in the middle of a circle as the 5 cloaked pa wraths point their bony fingers at him and dance around him. Enabran has his hands up, ready to fight. They raise their hands and the camera points up. The scene is now outside the colony in the wasteland, following Genji from behind as she is running. Camera follows for 4 seconds and then Jingwei flies overhead, lands and opens the cockpit door. Camera cuts to inside the hero HQ as the 9 year old mayor throws her doll in disgust and Pense catches it. 

_ I know you’re craving for my blood… _

The Khan Augments, Dr. Soong, and Uber Shao Khan fade in and out while making menacing faces and glowy eyes at the camera. 

_ I’m screaming something to you, whatever something to me. _

Genji and Jidod rest against each other’s backs in a plain black background. Isaiah sits away from them in another direction. Enabran sits with his brother, the flames dancing between their hands. Snow Byte and her drones fly around in a circle around her.

_ Now I don’t know what I really want, _

Camera cuts to Isaiah flying in the sky above the colony, looking angry. He fires a phaser blast from his hands. It goes past the camera. Camera pans left and Enabran is flying up as well and firing a green colored energy blast past the camera. Camera spins up 180 degrees, facing the sun. Jingwei flies and stops in front of the sun, eclipsing it totally. Scene cuts to front of Jingwei, dodging energy balls coming from behind the camera, then points the phaser rifle, dodges again, points the hand and missiles phase in from above Jingwei’s back and fly past the camera. Cut to Jidod, standing on the ground, swatting energy bolts away with the bat’leth. Then he attaches the guiding device Pense gave him in season 1. He raises the bat’leth and swings. Camera cuts to behind him after he finishes the swing.The asteroid that Jidod summoned appears in the sky. It floats down and Uber Shao Khan appears in front of it and screams. The asteroid explodes and the scene goes dark, and the music cuts at 2:28. The words  **Star Trek Colony Season 2** appears in the blank screen.  **Episode 15: Warm Place in Heaven** appears below it. 

###  Sponsor:

Today grand sponsor is werewolf501

Isaiah felt the happiness of the people of the colony as he flew over them on the way to school. When he entered the classroom, the students cheered. Even the Klingons clapped, something they hardly ever do for him except when he came back after beating the Q kids. He walked past the students, high-fiving a few and put his sword away in the locker room, then took his seat. As he walked by the hot Deltans they chatted about how hot and sexy he is. 

Ms. Tallk looked at the projector. “Mr. Oregon, are you ready to present?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He stood up and floated over to the front of the class as she stepped away. A picture of one of the cave creatures appeared. “Thank you. First, you remember these guys, right? I made short work of them, thanks to everyone’s help here. What you should know is they made a nest in an ancient city. My guess is either the aliens here awakened the creatures during a mining project or they covered the city in rock to contain the creatures.” 

“Wowww…” the students said.

“They were everywhere,” said Jidod. “Without Isaiah, I would have been overwhelmed.” 

Time passes,

Isaiah stepped inside the lab, after a day full of minor victories and successful conversations. He looked briefly at his tablet. There were love letters from Tre’quan, the betazed girls, Ms. Keen across the street, a hot vulcan that resembled T’Pol the famed Vulcan ambassador, and Snow Byte. He shook his head and wondered  _ How will I answer all these?  _ Inside the lab, his father Gabriel put a box of dark matter tubes on the shelf. He saw Isaiah. “How was school?”

“Things went well. I got an A on my presentation. How about you?” He took off his strap pack and the books floated to the table. “I got your message. What’s up?”

“I’m having some trouble with our latest experiment and I need to go over some previous research,” said Gabriel. 

“OK. I’m always happy to help.” 

Gabriel pointed to the sarcophagus. “What did I use to keep the nadrion particles from overheating your body?” 

Isaiah looked up. “Uh...I recall you stuck something called protomatter in between the tubes that guide the energy.”

Gabriel crossed his arms. “Yes...yes, I did. That was very clever of me.” He looked at his son again. “How are you able to use so much energy?”

“We...swapped out my dilithium crystals with trilithium.” He pointed to his head. “My top crystal got cracked last year. Remember?”

“Yes, forgive me. I’m getting old and you know us old time bogeys.” 

“It’s fogeys, dad,” Isaiah corrected him. He rested against the sarcophagus. 

“Yes...you’re right. OK, moving on.” He pointed at the sarcophagus again. “How does the sarcophagus remake your body?”

“I...don’t know?” Isaiah crossed his arms now. “I just remember it hurt a lot.” He looked at his father. “Shouldn’t you know this stuff? You’re the one who built it, not me.”   
  


####  Commercial Break

Flashback to season 1, episode 20 : The students took their seats as Ms. Tallk entered the room. She looked at the class. “We will begin soon,” she said. “Put all the weapons in the weapons locker.” 

Isaiah got up and put his sword in the weapons locker. Jidod hung the bat’leth on its hooks.

“All the weapons.” 

Enabran got up and put the orb box on the shelf next to Isaiah’s sword. Genji put her MWA access card in a cute handmade pouch attached to a hook.

“ALL the weapons!” 

Earl got up and put his squirt gun on the shelf.

“ALL the weapons!” 

Earl reached into his pocket and took out a slingshot.

Ms. Tallk shook her head. “All of them!” 

“Better safe than sorry,” Earl said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a ball attached to his neck by a string. He juggled it once. The radiation symbol was on the ball and as he put it on the shelf, she saw the words ‘nuclear grenade’ written on the side. 

She rubbed the back of her ears briefly. “It’s like I’m disarming Quo’nos…” she muttered, then turned on the shield. 

_ We now return to Star Trek Colony.  _

######  _ Only Toonami. _

“Well, then, I think I know enough,” said Gabriel. He waved to his son. “I want to run an inspection on your trilithium crystals. Let’s eject them now.”

Isaiah leaned back. “Whao whoa whao.” He held up his hands to keep him back. “That doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

“Why not?” Gabriel sounded confused, as if he did not expect this reaction.

“Why? You ask why?” Isaiah pointed a finger at him. “What’s going on?”

Gabriel stepped forward. “Son, it’s fine. I just need to examine your crystals for flaws or cracks.”

“My computer would tell me if they’re damaged in any way. This is pretty suspicious.”

“What are you worried about?” He took another step closer to his son. “It’s not like you’d die if I took them out.” 

“Of course I would die!” Isaiah replied sternly. “They’re powering the field that keeps the omega molecule in check!” 

“Omega...molecule…” muttered Gabriel.

“Yeah! It’s how I beat the Q!” He looked at his father. “Dad, did you forget all that?” 

“You beat… A Q? Q Q Q Q,” the voice of his father became a repetition of the letter Q. Then the world turned fuzzy and dark, then bright again.

**Booom! KAPOW!** The light above his head shook as he opened his eyes. Jidod stood over him. “You awake yet?!” He asked. “Can I slap him now?” 

“What’s going on?!” Isaiah asked. Another explosion shook the room.

Genji pulled orange cables from Isaiah’s body. “We’ll explain later!” she told him. “Can you move?”

“I think so.” He moved his arms and sat up. “Yeah, I think.” 

Genji tossed him his clothes with her free arm while her other arm held a phaser rifle aimed for the door. That was when Isaiah realized he was in some sort of interrogation chamber. “Get dressed! We don’t have much time!” 

That was when Isaiah realized he was naked and chilly. “Brrr! Did you pull me out of a freezer?”

Jidod put his bat’leth down and picked up Isaiah’s sweater. He put it over the boy after he put his pants back on. “We’re on a Breen ship. They like it cold.” 

“Ready to go?” Genji asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Wait, my shoes!” Isaiah found his shoes and slipped them on. 

Another explosion and the room shook, knocking them off their feet. Jidod reached out and caught the bat’leth before it could touch the ground. 

“I dislike fleeing a battle that we can win!” said Jidod. But he swung his bat’leth anyway. 

“Our friends die if the ship gets destroyed,” Genji said. The portal opened and the team jumped through, returning to their ship. 

Cargo Bay, 

a half hour later.

“I think I’m fine,” said Isaiah to Purcell while he scanned him for injuries.

“Are you sure?” You were there for almost two days,” said Pense.

“Two days!” Isaiah’s eyes opened wide. “What the heck?”

“OK, you’re fine.” He closed the tricorder. “What did they want from you?”

“He was hooked up to something,” said Jidod.

“We didn’t see what,” said Genji. She put the phaser rifle back into the slot. “The wires ran under the floor.”

“Clever of them,” Pense replied. “Did you speak to any Tholians?” 

“Tholians?!” Isaiah leaned back. “Don’t they live on demon worlds?”

“Yeah, I sliced one in half,” said Jidod. “It made the bat’leth really hot.”

“The Breen tend to work for others, like mercs,” Pense explained. “We suspect the Tholian hired the Breen to capture you.”

“Oh joy.”

Pense walked closer to Isaiah. “This is important. What did you tell them?” 

“I don’t remember talking to anyone. The last thing I remember was being in a dream where everything was great. We were famous throughout the Federation, I had medals, everyone in class loved me, then I went to the lab and my dad kept asking me questions about things he should already know.”

“Love? Our class?” Enabran asked. “You were tricked. They played you like a video game!”

Jidod and Genji laughed the hardest they ever had. Enabran joined in. Isaiah looked down.

“Those girls would never like you that much!” said Genji. She giggled and fell on the floor. 

“They did before!”

“That was awe, not love!” said Jidod. 

“More like appreciation,” said Pense. He giggled. “Sorry.” He stopped smiling.

“And you went and told him everything, didn’t you?” Purcell asked.

“No, maybe? I got confused when he wanted me to remove the crystals and I told him we’d blow up because they hold back the omega molecule.”

“Oh good grief…” said Purcell. He facepalmed. 

“They know about that now, huh?” 

Enabran pointed at him and laughed. “You should have known it was a simulation right away! Nothing that good happens because of you!” Now Jidod fell over in laughter.

Isaiah stood up from the table. “Y’know what?” he said. “I’m gonna call it a night. Wake me up when we get home.” 

“I spent 16.54 hours looking for you, young man,” said Jingwei. His eyes glowed red with a hint of anger. “A word of thanks is not required but your culture demands this of you.” 

“Hahha, yeah thank our real hero!” said Genji. “As usual he saves the day.” 

“Whatever. See you tomorrow,” said Isaiah. He looked down and walked out the door.  _ These mfers on my team. Why am I trying to be a hero? Nobody respects me no matter how much I try!  _ He thought back to the battles against the Q, Romulans, cave creatures, the Uber Shao Khan, and how each of those battles could only have been won by his assistance. He punched the wall in frustration, barely leaving a scratch.  _ If I don’t get some appreciation soon… _

End Episode 15


End file.
